When There's A Spark
by Darkdiva14
Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the Psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon..." He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story?"
1. I'm Glad You Came

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

Reviews please!

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

_Glad You Came _by Timeflies

Damon Salvatore was fed up with life.

He'd woken up this morning to find that his little brother was locked away by Ghost Lexi and stupid Elena, that there _were_ ghosts and they had to get Witchy to fix this shit because _she_ wanted to save wimpy Gilbert's life – which was a waste of time because the idiot ended up pretty much cheating on said witch with a fucking ghost, the irony, and to make matters worse, he had to sit through being tortured by Mason Lockwood. Mason-fucking-Lockwood and that shit wasn't fun either.

To say he was pissed was an understatement.

Now, here he was, sitting at the bar alone because Ric had already went home and Damon really didn't feel like going back to that mansion. No telling when Barbie Klaus might pop up and in truth, he hadn't realized how lonely that damned place was until Stefan had left. It was eerily silent and since he had to force himself to sleep, Damon knew he'd be stuck watching the fire and barely tasting the scotch Stefan left around.

He hardly tasted his whiskey now.

"Well, here's to another night of bullshit," he exclaimed to no one in particular, raised his glass, and then gulped it down in one swallow. But, as he set the glass back down, a small, reminiscent smirk appeared on his face and he was brought back to a time when someone else said those exact lines.

Back to hazel eyes and dimples.

"_Here's to another night of bullshit," a honeyed, raspy voice exclaimed dryly before she downed her shot glass, her pretty face scrunching as she swallowed the aged whiskey. The people near her cheered and she shot them a grin, letting out a shout of excitement._

"_Hey," the bartender called her and Brooke turned to him, her crew disbanding as they ran to the music. He handed her a glass of Hypnotiq. "This is from the guy in the booth. Directly across the bar." The bartender winked at her and Brooke returned the gesture._

_So, somebody wanted to buy her a drink? Well, it was a drink and Brooke Davis never turned one down. And, if she were honest with herself, she should show some Southern hospitality and at least thank him for the drink. North Carolina was technically a part of the South, right? With that thought in mind, Brooke pulled down her red tube top just a little more so that the push-up bra beneath could really do its job and turned around, smirking as she met a pair of electric blue eyes._

_Damon Salvatore had been pretty much everywhere. He'd been to Milan, vacationed in Southern France, lived in Tokyo, and drank with the best of them in Ireland. But somehow, he'd missed Tree Hill, North Carolina and that just did not do. So, he compelled his little fuck buddy in Geneva to find a better fuck than him somewhere in the mountains and high-tailed it to the small town and was sorely disappointed._

_Until now._

_Now, he was staring at a very gorgeous, petite brunette who was currently heading his way. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the ever-changing lights of the bar/club, the red top clung to her slim yet curvy body with her ass being encased in some of the tightest jeans Damon had seen, and her brunette curls bouncing on her shoulders. She was sexy without having to try and she knew she was sexy and worked it._

_And Damon respected that about her._

_He'd found out about the elusive brunette through this depressed emo-chick. Peyton…that's what he thought the blonde's name was. She'd been in the music store, Damon had been hungry, and everyone pretty much knew how that story had ended. One compulsion later and he was sitting the barely-conscious chick in her car, having healed the bite marks on her throat. When her head fell against her steering wheel, she muttered, "Brooke" and some other bullshit about practice. And that piqued Damon's interest for some odd reason. So, he scoured the entire town for this Brooke girl and found her in the seedy place, a few miles outside of Tree Hill. She was sixteen and already partying with the big boys, drinking like she lived in the bar and dancing like a video vixen._

"_Hey, handsome," her voice called to him from his thoughts and Damon's smirk grew as she slid into the booth beside him, crossing one leg over the other. Damon's eyes hungrily followed the movement before trailing up her body slowly, loving everything he saw._

"_And hello, beautiful," he purred and he watched the brunette shiver gently. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He never included his last name in introductions and he didn't know why. Brooke didn't seem to mind because she flashed him a cute, dimpled smile. But for some reason, Damon still wasn't satisfied. The smile didn't reach her eyes and he really wanted it to. Strange._

"_Brooke Davis." He grinned._

"_Yeah, I know. Head cheerleader, faithful best friend, rich girl who practically runs her school…." Damon would've listed a few other things, but the impressed look on Brooke's face was enough for him._

"_Hmm…you seem to have me completely figured out, huh Bad Boy?" Damon chuckled._

"_Bad boy, huh?" Brooke let out an adorable giggle._

"_I call 'em like I see 'em." Damon smirked._

"_Well…what I'm trying to figure out," he started and leaned in closer. Brooke did the same and their faces were only a few centimeters apart and he said lowly, "is what it'll take to get in these jeans." Brooke shivered again and she couldn't tell if it was because of their proximity or the way his eyes darkened a little. But she sat back with a small smile, putting her thinking face on and tapping her chin gently._

"_Hmm…a few more drinks and a dance and you'll have it made, sweetheart," she told him and Damon actually laughed, thoroughly amused. For a beat, they were calm and content in each other's presence, the music now slowing down. "So, what's a hottie like you doing here?" Damon shrugged._

"_Looking for a little fun." Was his honest reply and Damon took a gulp of his drink, barely blinking as the hardly acidic liquid slid down his throat. He honestly was looking for fun. Besides, he heard Stefan was around where he had been and needed to get away from Europe. There was no way Stefan should be anywhere near him, especially knowing how much Damon wanted to throttle the idiot._

"_Well, looks like you've found it," Brooke exclaimed, drinking the contents of her glass before standing, head bobbing to the music as some random, hip song started playing. She grabbed his hands quickly and led him to the dance floor, letting Damon forget about his brother and any other bullshit._

_And just have fun._

Brooke Davis sighed, feeling triumphant and exhausted at the same time. It was only two months before senior year would start. She'd just moved into her new apartment with Haley – which was surprising because they had never been close before and they now were super close – and basically shot down Lucas. Despite the fact that she had felt so comfortable and happy when they kissed before summer break, she realized she wanted more.

And Lucas Scott wasn't it.

She recalled missing him so much after they broke up and swearing that no one else could make her feel so intelligent. Even though he eventually broke her heart, Lucas Scott had changed her somewhat and for that, she'd forever be grateful. He made her better and she appreciated it and at one point while living with him, she wanted to be with him again. But after spending a summer away from him, she realized she didn't miss him. And that made her come to a conclusion.

She didn't love Lucas Scott.

She loved the idea of him.

And that idea just wasn't what she wanted anymore.

Now, the only problem Brooke had was figuring out what she truly wanted. If she didn't want an amazingly sweet and caring writer for a boyfriend like Lucas Scott, what did she want? Nathan? Nah, he had just as much Mommy-and-Daddy issues as she did and she would not be able to handle a guy like him. Mouth was too…Mouth was still that little brother she never had and that was one relationship she never wanted to ruin. And seriously, Skillz? Definitely the last guy on her list…not that there was anything wrong with Skillz.

No one fit Brooke Davis.

And she didn't know why.

Brooke knew for one that she didn't trust Lucas – even if she could see he had changed. She didn't honestly trust a lot of guys anymore…honestly, she never had. She had let her guard down with Lucas and well, look where that led her! _We're over that_, she chanted in her head before sighing dramatically, throwing her charcoal pencil against the wall.

"Nights like these make me _really_ wish I was still a party girl," she muttered to no one and Brooke set down her sketch book. She'd always thought Peyton was the only true artist between them. But Brooke had always drawn clothing and, once she had been away from all the drama and the bullshit, she took up the habit again. Now, however, she was designing better and actually creating stuff.

Even Lucas was proud of her.

_Bam! _Brooke flinched as a door was shut and she glanced around herself curiously. Grabbing the scissors off her nightstand, Brooke exited the bedroom to see that the front door was wide open, cool air causing Goosebumps to break out along her flesh. Sighing and still cautious, Brooke walked to the door and shut it, a small smirk flashing on her face.

"Ya know, if this was Tutor Girl, she'd have screamed bloody murder and then you'd really be in trouble," she chastised softly, turning to her left to see the infamous and sexy Damon Salvatore lounging on her sofa with a pack of wine coolers. Damon flashed her his signature smirk, still looking good in black and leather.

"Well, then I'm glad it's you and _not_ Tutor Girl," he replied smoothly and Brooke grinned while placing her hands on her hips, giving Damon a nice, clear view of her attire.

Brooke was petite, her head barely coming to his shoulders when he stood next to her. But she was slim with curves in all the right places and seemingly long legs. Her fair skin was only barely tanned from her summer in California; she had almond-shaped hazel eyes surrounded by dark lashes, high cheeks, and soft-looking, glossy pink lips. Long, sleek dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, bangs neatly combed as they almost brushed her lashes. She wore a simple black cami that must've had a built-in bra because her delectable globes were being held wonderfully and Damon knew Brooke hated sleeping in actual bras, a pair of black boy shorts with hearts on them and simple flip flops.

Gorgeous without trying.

That was Brooke Davis for you.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke inquired. Don't be fooled; Brooke was happy to see him, even more so than she would think. She hadn't realized she'd miss Damon this much. He had stopped by on his search for Stefan in California – even though that was not even on his agenda – and had made those few days the most memorable part of her summer. Damon faked a hurt look.

"Already kicking me out?" Brooke giggled.

"Never. This is just…unexpected." It was, Damon surmised. One minute, he had been sitting at the bar in Mystic Falls. Moments later, he was at her apartment door. Tutor Girl had answered the door and within seconds, Damon had compelled his way in only to find his resident Pretty Girl missing. And that just didn't do.

So, he waited. Shouldn't he get brownie points for that? It was no secret that Damon Salvatore wasn't the most patient being on the planet.

"Maybe," he replied, setting the pack down and standing. "I was in the neighborhood –

"Mystic Falls is _sooo_ not in this neighborhood," Brooke pointed out and Damon smirked.

"Fine. I was bored." Brooke giggled and Damon couldn't help but add, "And I missed you." He stood before her and Brooke's heart warmed at his words.

"I missed you too," she said and threw herself in his arms, taking in his heady, masculine smell. "I'm glad you came."


	2. The Request

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

Please review! I need to know if I'm doing things right!

_At this moment, there are 6,470, 818, 671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good. And some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes...all you need is one._

-Peyton Sawyer

"So, let me get this straight," Brooke said and took another swig from her strawberry-flavored wine cooler. "Stefan is now Ripper Stefan?" Damon nodded solemnly.

"Yep." And Brooke broke out in hysterical giggles, clutching her stomach and everything. Damon smirked. The only time he felt this relaxed was with Alaric and that was rare because they were always on serious shit. It was refreshing to be with someone who still had light in them. "This is a very serious situation, young lady." He even tried the condescending look and Brooke attempted to calm down, failing at hiding the cheesy grin on her face.

"Okay. Serious," she echoed. A beat later and Brooke giggled again, swiping at a small tear that had leaked out. Even Damon had to laugh a little. She found amusement in small things and that was one of the reasons why they were so close. "Okay. I can't deal. Who came up with that?" Damon chuckled.

"Don't know," he replied with a smirk. "But it fits. Trust me!" Finally calm, Brooke went back to listings the things in his life that were pretty much fucked up at this point.

Then again, his life was fucked up from the day he awoke a vampire.

Now, shit was real.

"And Klaus still wants the doppelgänger?" Damon nodded.

"She's useful to creating his hybrids," he explained and Brooke raised an eyebrow interestedly, a suggestive glint in her eyes. Damon smirked. "Not like that, pervert. Her blood." Brooke only smiled.

"And what about the sister? Where the hell is she?" Damon shrugged at her question, opening two more bottles and handing her one.

"Trying to regain all the teenage years she missed being staked," he replied and Brooke chuckled, toasting their glasses before drinking. "And nobody knows where Katherine is at this point." Brooke gave him a surprised look.

"You still talk to her?" Was her response, confusion in her voice. The last Brooke checked, the bitch pretty much broke his heart and used all of them to get Klaus off her ass. The only good she did was give Damon the cure, but she owed him that much. He made a face before shrugging.

"She's useful," he told her and Brooke shoved at his shoulder gently. "Last I heard, she went to find Mikael." Brooke sat back against the sofa, her legs splayed over Damon's lap comfortably.

"What good will he do?"

"No idea." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, Brooke's head on the headrest and Damon just lounging with her. Then he glanced at her, eyes taking in her tense square jaw – which made her even that much more unique to him – down her slender, pale neck. He saw her pulse and inwardly, smiled. As long as her heart continued to beat, he was pretty sure he'd be okay. "What about you? How is the Fab Five?" Brooke let out a dry laugh.

"Fractured…but that was expected," she admitted and let out a long, tired sigh. "Haley just came back, Nate's pretending as if he really wants to divorce her and is being a serious ass about it, Lucas is writing a book, and Peyton…is being Peyton." Damon watched her face, noting that she didn't even include herself.

Purposefully.

"And you?" He asked and Brooke tensed before sinking into the sofa more.

"Trying not to shoot myself." Damon cut his eyes at her and Brooke caught the glare with a small smile. "Not literally. Geesh! I'm just…I spent an entire summer away from Tree Hill – which is more than what most kids here can say – and…I don't know." Brooke stopped and took a drink, ignoring the piercing blue gaze of her friend.

"What?"

"I didn't miss Tree Hill," she said quietly. "I didn't miss not one part of it. I didn't really miss Peyton as much as I thought I would. I think we needed the separation. And I thought about Luke for the first month and then, I seriously forgot about his existence until I saw him at the airport." Brooke sighed again. "And now that I'm back, I feel…stuck. Like, the only reasons I have to stay are Mouth, Haley and Peyton."

"That's what happens when you live in a small town like Tree Hill," Damon joke and Brooke threw a pillow at his head.

"Yeah, cuz everyone's fantasy is to live in a town infested with wolves, vampires and witches," she shot back and Damon held his hands up defensively.

"Touché." They shared a small laugh before Damon's cell buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, frowned, and then pressed the ignore button on the screen. Brooke raised an eyebrow and he replied, "Elena."

"Ignoring her now?" She inquired and he shrugged. "Oh, come on. You _finally_ had her to yourself basically for an _entire_ summer and now, you don't even want to answer her calls?" Damon sighed and Brooke finally noticed how exhausted he truly was. He'd basically been alive for over a century, but in the two years Brooke had known him, he looked so exhausted.

And she was worried.

"I don't know, Pretty Girl. I just…don't feel like _dealing_ with her right now," he answered honestly and Brooke reached out to run her fingers through his tousled hair, smiling gently. "The initial attraction started because she looks so much like Katherine and I fell for her without truly knowing her. Stefan found the difference between them the minute he met her. It…it took me a minute."

"But you do care for her, right?"

"I don't care about people. I hurt them, remember?" He tried and Brooke gave him a look. Damon chuckled. "Fine. I wouldn't stay if I didn't think those idiots could function without me, especially since their _precious_ Stefan is high on blood." Brooke stood, chuckling.

"_Very_ charming, Mr. Salvatore," she quipped and Damon saluted her with his bottle before polishing it. Brooke walked to the counter and then hopped onto it, perching herself on the edge and letting her legs dangle adorably.

"As always." She grinned at him.

"So, we're both stuck in our worlds with nothing to do but drink our problems away," she exclaimed and Damon chuckled, standing. Brooke giggled. "_The horror!_" Damon even made a face as he walked towards her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Come with me," he said suddenly and Brooke tilted her head curiously. "Come with me to Mystic Falls." Brooke's eyes widened.

"What?" Brooke pretty much shrieked and Damon shrugged.

"Come back with me," he said nonchalantly. "You're bored here, I'm bored as ever there, and there's excitement there." Brooke just gaped at him for a moment before straightening up.

"This is ridiculous, Damon, and you know it," she told him and slid from the counter. "I can't leave Tree Hill. This is my home."

"And you're sick of home…or have you forgotten what you just said?" Brooke sighed. "All you'd have to do is pack something and leave. You won't have to deal with druggie anymore." Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and Damon smiled for good measure, trying to lighten the situation up.

"Peyton's _not_ a druggie," Brooke reminded him and Damon smirked.

"She was." Brooke gave him a look and shoved him away, walking into the kitchen to grab the Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer. "And you wouldn't have to deal with Broody-pants giving you puppy eyes like a pathetic pet." Brooke frowned.

"That was very mean, Damon." Damon shrugged.

"I'm not a very nice person," he replied and Brooke couldn't call him out on that one. He had a serious point. Damon watched Brooke dig her spoon into her ice cream before taking a chunk of the frozen treat into her mouth. "And, what's better is that I live in a mansion. And we all know that Brooke Davis _belongs_ in a mansion." _Sly motherfucker_, Brooke thought, the idea sounding appealing now.

And she honestly didn't want it to.

Was Brooke really ready to leave Tree Hill for good? Without any regrets? This was home…the only home she had ever known.

"Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged.

"You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile.

"Damon…" She trailed off, not having much of an argument.

"And aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story," he added and Brooke sighed, watching the fierce determination flash in his eyes. "Cuz I am."

"Yeah, which is why I turned Luke down," she replied, but Damon kept pressing her.

"And you can leave without regrets." Brooke sighed and Damon gathered her face in his hands, smirking at her small pout and giving her the signature Salvatore smoldering look. "Come on, Brooke. You know ya wanna." _Damn him and those smoldering eyes_, Brooke screamed in her head. _What the hell was his Mama thinking making a boy with eyes like that? _

"I can't just leave Haley with the rent like this." Brooke hated that she sounded like she was conceding and the ever-growing smirk on his face let her know that he knew she was giving in.

"I'll take care of Haley," he swore and Brooke covered her face with her hands, smiling inwardly as excitement bubbled within her. This would be adventure. She'd be in town with vampires and attempting to be oblivious to –

Wait! She'd be in town with vampires. And other things.

The fuck.

"And what would little old me do in Mystic Falls?" Brooke inquired. "I'd get killed on the first day." Damon gave her a hard look.

"Like hell," he replied sharply and Brooke pretty much knew not to ever bring up her death to him again. Ever. "Besides, Ric could teach you something and between you and Elena, I'd say I trusted you more with a crossbow." They both laughed and Brooke bit her lower lip before sighing.

She was going to do this. She was going to leave everything behind and start over in Mystic Falls. She had one of her best friends with her and it wasn't like she couldn't keep in touch with the girls. Weekly or daily Skype sessions; Peyton's webcam would actually come to use instead of being used for her teen angst moments. And she could call Mouth and Karen whenever.

"Okay." Damon grinned.

"Okay?"

"Yes," she said a little louder. "I'll go to Mystic Falls with you!" The actual bright smile on Damon's face made butterflies appear in Brooke's stomach and she found herself smiling back in return, sudden warmth filling her at the thought that she could bring such a look on _Damon Salvatore's_ face.

It was an accomplishment.

"Wait," she called as Damon headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Damon glanced at her over his shoulder, light in his gorgeous eyes and Brooke knew without a doubt that her heart just skipped a beat.

"We're leaving tomorrow and I got my work cut out for me," he told her and gave her a small wave. "See ya soon, Pretty Girl." And he was gone with a blink of her eyes. Brooke exhaled deeply before jumping in excitement, even squealing before she plopped on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this," she breathed before her eyes widened. She grabbed her cell quickly and dialed a number. "Peyt, you will _not_ believe what just happened!"


	3. You and Me

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_You and Me_ by Lifehouse

Peyton was not taking this very well.

At all.

"Peyt, we're still gonna talk," she assured the angst-filled blonde who was currently running fingers through neck-length blonde hair. "I'm just going one state away. You can even visit." _I seriously doubt that, but whatever's gonna make her stop freaking out_, she thought and rubbed Peyton's knees. Haley was sitting on the couch, surprised too.

"But what about school," Haley tried to remind her, but Brooke only smiled.

Damon had pretty much taken care of everything. He told her she didn't have to pack a lot. He had that part covered and Brooke knew not to question him. He made sure her principal faxed her paper work over, told her mother, got her enrolled in Mystic High, and even compelled the landlord to not make Haley pay rent for the apartment. So, Haley could keep her money for herself.

"Mystic High." The two blondes exchanged a look and that said something because Brooke knew they weren't talking.

"But Tiger –

"I'll be with Damon, Tutor Girl," Brooke reminded her and Haley visibly relaxed. The guy was reckless and was as much as a partier as Brooke still kinda was. But, at the end of the day, she trusted him. He seemed like he cared for Brooke and last year, when everything was going down with the triangle, she heard Brooke had been talking with him. So, he was trustworthy.

Kinda.

"But you're leaving me," Peyton whined and Brooke sighed again.

"But we all knew this would happen."

"Yeah, _after_ graduation." Brooke sighed again before gathering Peyton's tear-stained face in her dainty hands.

"Peyt, you are my best friend. You know that. I'm only a phone call and maybe a train ride away," Brooke said and Peyton sniffled a little. "Hoes over bros?" Peyton pouted for a minute before conceding.

"Buds over studs." The girls hugged and Haley watched with a small smile.

"Is the chick flick moment over yet?" Damon called from the door and Brooke shot him a glare while Peyton flipped him the bird. Haley folded her arms over her chest, standing in front of Damon with an almost intimidating stance. She was pretty much the same height as Brooke, but the look was enough to make even Damon feel cautious.

"We wouldn't even have to have one if _you_ weren't stealing my roommate," she retorted and stepped even closer to Damon, muttering, "If you so much as let _anything_ happen to her, you'll find yourself castrated. Ya got that?" Damon actually shuddered at the thought, trying to keep the calm smile on his face. He knew he could outrun her or something, but just the thought of her doing that and knowing that it couldn't heal sent chills down his spine. Brooke hurried over to the petite dirty-blonde, pulling her away from the man.

"Okay, Tutor Mom," Brooke exclaimed before making a face too. "Okay, _pleeeaaassseee_! Don't make me have to call you that any time soon." Haley blushed.

"I have to get my husband back first, Brooke," Haley said and Brooke smirked suggestively.

"You alone in an apartment with different men as your neighbors?" Haley blushed even more. "That won't take long. And you better not screw it up this time." Haley smirked before bringing Brooke into her arms and Brooke hugged her back fiercely. She knew she'd miss Tutor Girl the most. They seemed so much closer now, even closer than her and Peyton. Brooke made a mental note to call Haley every day.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tiger," Haley whispered and Brooke smiled.

"Ditto, Tutor Girl." Damon rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry for breaking up the love-fest, but we've got a schedule and a little brother to free from torture," Damon told them and the blondes shot him a surprised look.

"Torture?" Peyton inquired and Brooke hurried to Damon's side.

"Nothing serious. Family issues," she said quickly, punching Damon in the ribs. He faked a cough and she glowered. "I'll call you guys when we get to Mystic Falls." Peyton and Haley smiled to her, sad looks on their faces, and Brooke hugged them one last time. "You're my girls for life, okay. No matter what."

Hours later and Brooke was currently leaning her back against the passenger side door, sitting up and draping her legs over Damon's lap. He was driving, somewhere in northern North Carolina and Brooke was texting Mouth, who was pretty upset that he hadn't had the chance to spend time with her before she left. She promised she'd visit just for him and begged him to take care of Luke for her.

"Any regrets?" Damon inquired, almost fearful of the response. He honestly needed Brooke in Mystic Falls. He needed someone with a light in them, someone who wasn't completely tainted by life. Brooke had been through some serious crap and the fact that she could find happiness in life made her that much more valuable.

It was hard to find people like that nowadays.

"Nope," she told him with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "It's you and me now." Damon smiled slightly as she put her phone away and leaned her head back. It was some time after midnight and Brooke had been up since six this morning.

"Yeah. Go to sleep, alright. I'll wake you up when we get into Virginia." Brooke smiled again before closing her eyes. Damon waited, listening for the sound of her steady breathing and heartbeat. It really was him and her now.

And he was okay with that.

"So, Damon's ignoring all of your calls?" Caroline inquired as they walked and Elena nodded, running a tired hand through her hair. "When the hell did that start?"

"Yesterday apparently," she replied, thoroughly irritated. After she told him about Stefan, he pretty much stopped returning any of her calls. Elena didn't think he'd be this pissed about it. "Alaric's been looking into these hieroglyphics Damon found, but we need Damon back here." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Selfish to the end," she remarks and Elena shoots her a look. "What? Just because you're attracted to the guy doesn't mean I have to stop disliking him, Elena. He leaves without so much as a goodbye or anything and I'm supposed to be supportive about that? Hell no!" Elena sighed.

"We all need a break from this," Elena tried to reason and Caroline let out an aggravated sigh.

"But that doesn't mean we _actually_ leave each other behind either." Caroline had a point. As much as Elena wanted to dislike it, her friend did. Elena exhaled deeply before sitting down at the table, pulling out a small lunch.

"Well, I was going to check by the mansion tomorrow morning. Alaric said Damon told him he'd be back by then." Caroline drank some of her water.

"And if he's not, I'll kick his ass for you whenever he does get back." Elena laughed at that and Caroline winked at her, smirking. "So, how's Stefan?" Elena rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hating me." Caroline guffawed.

"You locked him in a dungeon, chained him to a chair and you refuse to give him any blood, Elena." Elena sighed at the reminder and Caroline added, "I'd hate you too."

"I know, but Lexi said it worked once…and I'm running out on options here," Elena said and Caroline nodded in understanding. "How's Bonnie?" Caroline made a face and Elena felt like crap. But there was nothing she could do. Jeremy screwed up his relationship with Bonnie by kissing Anna.

"Trying not to set her house on fire," Caroline replied and Elena kicked her underneath the table, making the blonde giggle. "But she's strong. You know that."

"Yeah…it's just sad that you can't say anything to your best friend when the guy that hurt her happens to be your little brother." Caroline shook her head at the absurdity of it all. They really were a screwed up bunch, weren't they? Hell, Matt was too and he wasn't even as involved in all of this as they were.

"Well, we're stronger together and the moment we realize that, we'll all be good. We're gonna get through this." Elena nodded, inwardly loving the vampire Caroline so much more than she ever had the human Caroline. This one was more insightful and wiser. And she was a better friend.

"I know." Caroline smirked.

"And I promise that I will try not to think about killing Damon Salvatore…at least until after we get rid of Klaus." And Elena laughed.

Brooke blinked into wakefulness, snuggling into the warm sheets and mattress. She practically sank into the mattress and Brooke smiled in content. Yawning, she slowly blinked more before opening her eyes fully. Sitting up, Brooke realized that she wasn't in the car anymore. She was in a bedroom.

A very nice bedroom.

Glancing down at her body, Brooke fingered the silk of the black long-sleeved male shirt she was wearing, underwear still on her body underneath it. The sleeves were too long and the shirt fell to the middle of her thighs. It had to be Damon's.

"Damon?" She called out, her voice a little raspier from the sleep. No answer. Pouting, Brooke climbed out of the king-sized bed and walked around the room before noting a piece of paper on the dresser. Tucking tousled hair behind her ears, she grabbed it. It was a note from Damon.

Had to go take care of some things with Ric. Be back later. There's some food from the Grill in the microwave.

-Damon

P.S. Don't lie around in my shirt all day. I actually like that one.

"Jackass," Brooke remarked with a small giggle before setting the paper down. Heading out of the room, she walked down the hallway before finding the stairs. After getting lost for a few minutes, Brooke found herself in a living room, a fire burning brightly. Smiling at the beauty of the place, Brooke almost flinched when the doorbell rang. Following the sound, Brooke hurried towards the front door and swung the door open to find a very pretty girl.

Elena Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise as Brooke stared at her in kind, a nervous surprise evident on her pretty face. Brooke noted the elegantly slender build of the girl before her, the clear olive skin, small almond-shaped brown eyes and the dark brown hair before recalling the picture of Katherine.

"Hi, you must be Elena," Brooke concluded with a small smile and attempted to pull down Damon's shirt. Elena followed the movement before blinking at the girl who seemed like she was only a few inches shorter than her, something inside of her heating up at the thought of the super model before her wearing Damon's shirt.

"And you are?" Elena asked.

"Umm…a friend of Damon's." Elena's eyebrows soared and Brooke shifted all of her weight to her right leg, leaning against the door. Brooke was used to being exposed; as many times as she's slept with guys, modesty was kinda dead now. However, with the way Elena was staring at her, she felt strangely overexposed and she hadn't even done anything wrong. "Do you need anything?"

_Yeah. I need to know who the hell you are and what you're doing in his clothes_, Elena quipped mentally before shaking her head.

"I…ummmm…I needed to talk to Damon. Is he here?" Brooke shook her head.

"No. He said he was handling some stuff with Ric," she told the girl and Elena clutched her back pack. The only person that called Alaric Ric was Damon. Who the hell was she? "If you want, you can wait for him –

"No, I better head to school," Elena said, backtracking. Brooke watched in amusement as the girl started to walk away before she turned back to Brooke. "What did you say your name was again?" _I didn't_, Brooke thought but smiled nonetheless.

"Brooke Davis," she answered. "See you in class, Elena."


	4. Family Portait

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

It ain't easy growing up in World War III

Never knowing what love could be

You see, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done to my family

_Family Portrait_ by Pink

"So, Damon randomly had some girl at his house and she answered the door?" Caroline asked. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were headed to class. "Was she even pretty?"

"Care," Elena chastised quickly before smirking at the blonde. Bonnie chuckled as Elena continued talking. "Gorgeous, even. I wasn't sure if I should ask her if she was a vampire or not." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, cuz that would be a very good way to greet someone," Bonnie remarked and Elena grinned. "But still, she might just be a friend…though I don't see why it would matter either way." Caroline gave Elena a discreet but pointed look and Elena sighed.

"It doesn't. It's just strange going to the house and seeing some random girl there after he's pretty much ignored all of my calls." It was creepy for Elena. Unless he was angry with her, Damon never ignored her calls and even Elena could admit that it had hurt when he did. She thought they were closer than that. "All I know is that she said she's meet me in class."

"Well, maybe she's an ally," Bonnie suggested as they stepped into the hallway. Elena shrugged before raising her eyes to the small crowd gathered in the hallway. The girls exchanged looks before catching up to Matt.

"Hey," he exclaimed and Elena smiled.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Elena pointed to the animated crowd, who were talking excitedly to each other and to something. Matt smirked.

"New girl," he replied. "She's kinda…an internet fashion designer. She's already friends with Rebekah." The girls gave him dumbfounded looks and Matt shrugged, going inside to English. The bell rang and the crowd started dispersing, "Brooke" being thrown around as they all said their goodbyes to hurry for classes. And then Caroline whistled.

"Well, she's got style." Bonnie nodded.

"Damn straight."

And Elena had to agree.

Standing beside Rebekah, Brooke looked more like a super model than she did with just Damon's shirt on. Under a black flirty little cropped cardigan, she wore a soft knit yellow halter top that was gathered in the front rather than the back with a gold sequined empire waist, dark skinny jeans that made her legs look long for her height, and black sandals. Her bangs were brushed to the side gently and her hair fell around her in soft curls and there was a pair of black shades atop her head. She wore big gold hoops and Elena caught a few bracelets on her left wrist. Brooke's lips were glossy and naturally pink and her makeup was delicately applied, making her look natural and stylish.

"The question is…why is she talking to Rebekah?" Caroline asked and Elena shook her head. But she had an idea. Now, to find Damon.

"Why didn't you get me to talk to Rebekah?" Elena demanded while they inspected the hieroglyphics. Damon steadily stared at them, ignoring Elena for a second.

"Didn't think you were very high on any of the Originals' lists," he replied dryly and Damon could feel her glaring daggers at the back of his head. "Oh, come on! Like you could get Barbie Klaus to spill all of her family's dirty little secrets."

"Rebekah actually knows me," Elena pointed out and Damon turned to her with piercing eyes that made her take a step back.

"Exactly. Think, Elena." Elena gulped at their proximity and Ric pretended to ignore them, still walking ahead like Damon told him to. "Rebekah doesn't know Brooke. She can easily be manipulated and Brooke is the perfect person to make her spill the beans. She'll have her wrapped around her fingers before you know it."

"And how do you know that?" Elena inquired and a dark look washed over Damon's face.

"Because not everyone had the perfect family portrait like _you_, Elena," he snapped and a hurt look appeared on Elena's face. "Brooke's the prime example and she's the _only_ one that will connect with Rebekah. Besides, this isn't what you're _really_ pissed about. You're ticked that I left town without telling you." Elena exhaled dramatically and Ric wondered if he'd be the only one getting work done around here.

"I'm ticked that you ignored all of my calls and when I stop by your house, I have to have this awkward moment with some _barely-dressed_ girl at your door _instead_ of you," Elena remarked and Damon smirked to himself. He could imagine Brooke hurrying to his door with nothing on but his shirt and why that pleased him, he didn't want to know.

"Grow up, Elena. Jealous much?" Elena tensed at that and gave him a stony look.

"I don't wanna argue with you right now, Damon." _Finally_, Ric thought as they came closer to the point where Damon would not be able to walk any further for them.

"Then don't," he replied harshly before grasping Elena's arm, pulling her close to him so that their faces were centimeters. "But, just remember that _this_ is what makes us. Arguing and throwing each other out there because I won't ever make everything picture-fucking-perfect for you like St. Stefan. It's time you realize that." With that, he stormed out, leaving Elena to catch her breath.

"When did you move in here?" Rebekah asked in that sweet British accent that Brooke loved to hear. One of the guys she met this summer was from England and Brooke adored his accent. Although, that wasn't the only thing she learned to adore about him, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Brooke smirked while Rebekah took off her coat, walking over to the bar.

"Last night. Apparently, Damon's getting some renovations done to the room next to his for me," she replied and got out two glasses. "Wanna drink?" Rebekah smirked.

"I know what you're doing," Rebekah told her and Brooke smirked to herself as she poured the whiskey into the glasses, only filling them up halfway.

"I don't swing that way, so I would never try to date rape –

"You want me to spill." Brooke grinned, handing Rebekah her glass.

"Alright. Why did you spend all of those years running from your father?" Rebekah took the glass and gave Brooke an icy stare.

"That's none of your business," Rebekah snapped and Brooke took a step back. Just because Brooke hadn't been the smartest in her class doesn't mean she was dumb. If a vampire pretty much snaps at you the way Rebekah had, you don't press too hard. "What did you think would happen? We'd have a few drinks and become best friends?" Brooke laughed.

"Hardly." Brooke plopped down onto the sofa, kicking her feet up. "But I do want to know about Mikael." Rebekah glared at her still.

"You'd be a bloody idiot trusting him." Brooke shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves." Rebekah folded her arms over her chest.

"You don't even know where he is," she sneered and Brooke smirked.

"Do you really think the Scooby Doo gang didn't figure that out yet?" Brooke shot back and Rebekah tensed. Brooke drank her liquor before setting the glass down, standing. "So, what will it be? You tell us the truth or we get Mikael to?" Within seconds, Rebekah was in her face, standing before her intimidatingly. Immediately, Brooke's heart started racing as Rebekah glared at her down with icy blue eyes.

"_You don't threaten me!_" Rebekah yelled and Brooke nodded, trying her hardest not to show the fear on her face. "You don't boss me around. You learn what I _allow_ you to learn. Understood?" Brooke nodded quickly and Rebekah took a step away, letting Brooke breathe.

Okay, Brooke was getting the blonde to work with her. Now, to get her comfortable. And how else to make Barbie happy than to take her shopping? With that thought in mind, Brooke headed towards the door and Rebekah stared her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She called and Brooke glanced at the blonde over her shoulder. "I thought you wanted to learn."

"I do. But we're going to go pick out dresses," Brooke said. "Let's go!" Rebekah glowered, though the idea of shopping did appeal to her. Besides, she did need a dress for the Homecoming dance.

"I thought I just told you not to boss me around," Rebekah pointed out and Brooke shrugged sheepishly. It was second nature. That's what happens when you're used to being the head cheerleader.

"It's not bossing unless you let it be." Brooke smirked as Rebekah thought that over. "Coming?" She decided to add in her sweetest tone. Rebekah didn't answer. She just brushed past Brooke and was out the door. Grinning, Brooke text Damon of her progress, knowing exactly where he'd be.

"Damon, how could you let him out like that?" Elena asked through the phone. Damon didn't answer. He mumbled something stupid and then hung up without warning. Shaking her head, Elena threw her phone down before turning back to Ric to look through the symbols. "So, what do we have?"

"Nothing yet…not until Rebekah spills and Bonnie brings the –

"I've got the necklace that won't die," Bonnie called as she entered the apartment. Elena smiled at her friend as the dark-skinned beauty placed Elena's old necklace on the table. "Which symbol does it fit with?" Alaric pointed to it.

"That one," he replied before giving Bonnie a look. "And Bonnie, about everything –

"Please, don't," Bonnie said quickly. "I know that all of you are worried about me, but I'm fine. Honestly." Elena didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say and if she tried to, she was pretty sure she'd make things worse.

"Still. Jeremy's an idiot." Bonnie laughed at Alaric. "Just thought you used should know that." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you have them modeling the dresses for you," Brooke exclaimed, sipping on a glass of champagne. They were in some city near Mystic Falls at this fancy boutique. Apparently, they were spending Klaus' money today. Even Brooke was getting a new dress here.

"Well, when you have the power to make people do whatever you want, why not?" Rebekah retorted and Brooke chuckled as the four girls emerged from the stalls. Naturally, Brooke's eyes fell on the red one, red being her favorite color. But these were for Rebekah. "Pick one."

"Don't you want to try them on yourself?" Rebekah shot her an impatient glare.

"Pick."

"I wouldn't know which one to pick. You haven't tried one on –

Without warning, Rebekah had one girl by the throat and her face was all vamped out, fangs ready to pierce the poor girl's throat. Brooke's heart wrenched as the girl whimpered.

"Pick or I'll rip her throat out," Rebekah threatened. Brooke exhaled through her nostrils, body completely tense as she gripped her champagne glass. Luckily, they were in a private room where the store owner would bring out more dresses every fifteen minutes.

"It's not my neck, so I don't really care." Rebekah's face returned to normal as she laughed at Brooke, still gripping the girl's neck. She had to give the brunette credit; she had guts for a human.

"You're lying," Rebekah sneered. "I can hear your heartbeat." Brooke sighed, conceding.

"The red one." Rebekah smiled and released the girl, compelling her to forget what happened and go away.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Brooke glared at the blonde and rose, beginning to storm away. "And where are you going?" Brooke whirled around.

"One, I'm getting away from your snarky, sadistic ass and two, I need a Homecoming dress," she replied and Rebekah smirked at her.

"Sit down. I already have models for you," she told her and Brooke blinked, surprised. "Don't pretend like you didn't want me to the minute I started for myself." Brooke shook her head, pointing at Rebekah with half-hearted contempt.

"You're sick!" Rebekah shrugged.

"Maybe, but don't you want to hear the rest of my story?" Okay, she had Brooke. They needed the rest of the information and it wasn't like she wasn't having fun with Rebekah. She had more fun shopping with her than she ever had with Peyton.

"And you're actually gonna tell me the rest? No more riddles?" Rebekah laughed and poured more champagne in their glasses.

"As long as you let me pick out your dress. It's the least I can do for stealing your favorite color," Rebekah bargained and pat the seat beside her. "Come now, sit." Brooke rolled her eyes, already walking over to the chaise.

"Fine."

"Brooke's useful," Ric commented and Elena smiled in agreement.

"Very useful." They sorted through the symbols. "Alright, Esther was the original witch. And Mikael killed her. Why?"

"Maybe…he remembered her cheating on him with a wolf and wanted revenge," Rich suggested and Elena shook her head in response.

"No, that would be impossible. When you turn into a vampire, all the memories that you were compelled to forget return. But Mikael was never compelled. He knew from the beginning, which is why he treated Klaus so horribly."

"But…then the story Klaus told Rebekah doesn't make sense," Ric concluded. He pulled down the symbol of the witch's death. "Wait, what if this meant hybrid? What if…these two symbols swirled together actually means hybrid?" Elena blinked.

"But that would be ridiculous," she pointed out. "That would mean that the hybrid killed the original witch." Elena gasped as her and Alaric's eyes met.

"Oh shit," he breathed and Elena's eyes widened.

"And Klaus lied to Rebekah. I gotta text Brooke."

"You look like someone just stepped on your Jimmy Choos," Rebekah commented as they walked into the Salvatore Mansion with their shopping bags, both girls sporting five bags. Brooke slid her cell into her back pocket, raising her eyes to Rebekah as the blonde dropped her bags.

"Worse than that, I have something to tell you," she said and Rebekah raised an eyebrow, curious at the almost sympathetic look on her face. "Alaric and Elena have been looking through the hieroglyphics trying to read them. And they have."

"Your point being?"

"Your Dad didn't kill your mother," Brooke revealed. "The hybrid – Klaus – did." Rebekah tensed automatically, eyeing Brooke warily.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" Brooke stood fast, hazel eyes fierce with determination. "Well, I don't. Klaus would never lie to me."

"But he did, Rebekah. He's lied to you for centuries because he knew that if he told you the truth, you'd hate him. And he'd be all alone and no one wants to be alone." Rebekah felt some part of her breaking and glared at Brooke coldly.

"Shut up!" Brooke sighed and took a step towards her new friend.

"Rebekah –

"SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed and had Brooke pinned to the wall faster than she could blink. She had a hand wrapped around the brunette's throat, squeezing but not tight enough to cut off air. "Shut up and stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying and you know it," Brooke yelled back and watched the tears form in Rebekah's eyes, guilt eating at her for having to be the one to tell her this and sympathy making her want to comfort the blonde. "I can have Elena bring the pictures if you want me to and we can show –

"Just stop," Rebekah sobbed and slid to the floor, releasing Brooke. Brooke slid with her, sympathetically petting the girl's hair. "Why would he lie to me?"

"Because he knew how much family meant to you and if you knew he was the one that tore yours apart, you'd forever hate him. Klaus was – is – selfish and he manipulated your loyalty and love the most, Rebekah." Rebekah sobbed more and buried her face into Brooke's shoulder, actually allowing the girl to comfort her. Brooke sighed and rubbed her back. "But you can get back at him. Just help us, Rebekah. And I promise you we can avenge your mother's death."

Rebekah didn't answer. She just let herself be comforted by a new friend. And to say Elena was shocked was an understatement. She let out a small cough, which Rebekah didn't care to catch because of her tears. But Brooke did and excused herself from the blonde for a moment, following Elena to the front door.

"Damon said he'd stop by your place before he comes home," Brooke said and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, he called. He and Stefan are on their way back." Brooke nodded and there was an awkward pause before Elena sighed. "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry. I was surprised and –

"It's okay. Water under a bridge," Brooke told her and they shared a smile. Then Elena gave Brooke an impressed stare.

"I've gotta admit; that was impressive. You got Rebekah to tell us everything and you're even friends with her. How'd you do it?" Brooke shrugged.

"I guess, not everyone had the perfect family portrait like you, Elena," she admitted and it stung for the second time today. But there was something about the softness in Brooke's raspy voice that made Elena stare at her more, made her notice the sadness in those now green eyes. "I mean, my family is nowhere near as bad as Rebekah's, but…at least you had parents that wanted you."

"Five more minutes," Brooke moaned gently, trying to cover her head with the blanket. But Damon smirked and poked her sides, making Brooke jolt up quickly with a squeal. She pouted at Damon. "Can't this wait until the morning?"

"No, I'm taking you to your room," he told her and Brooke groaned.

"Can't you just carry me?" Damon groaned before lifting her in his arms, tucking his arm under her knees as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Drama queen," he remarked and Brooke sleepily stuck her tongue out at him. Smirking at her childishness, Damon carried Brooke out of his room and to the one across the hall from him instead.

"I thought it was next door," she murmured and Damon smirked.

"Didn't have enough room for this," he said and opened the door.

And Brooke's eyes flew wide open. (OOC: Website for Brooke's bedroom: photos/bedroom/p/32 . I don't know if I described it right, but you get the picture.)

It was a warm, contemporary and inviting bedroom that fit the old time feel of the Salvatore Mansion, but brought out a beauty that would be enough to fit Brooke Davis. It was spacious with its beige carpeted floor and beige walls with chocolate accents. Across from the door was another glass door framed with dark wood that led to a small patio, giving Brooke a nice view of the surrounding forest. Gasping at the beauty, Brooke walked further into the room. Against the west wall was a beautiful queen-sized bed that had a splash of red in two of the pillows. Two lights loomed over the headrest and Brooke could see a switch from where she stood. On the east wall, set in stone, was the electric fireplace and above that was the plasma screen TV. On the right of the fireplace, there were two dark chocolate chairs with their own pillows and with a desk in between them with a sewing machine and a drawing board.

"Damon…" Brooke didn't even know what to say and turned around to see the handsome dark-haired man smirking at her, pointing to the door to his right.

Walking past him, Brooke stepped into her bathroom and just gaped. The bathroom was set in white tile, granite and dark chocolate with beautiful accessories to boot. The glass allowed you to see through the shower, there was a tub on your right the minute you stepped in with candles waiting to be lit all around it, and a vessel sink with a chair underneath for Brooke to do her makeup in front of the mirror. She turned back around to see Damon still staring at her.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say," Brooke said honestly and Damon chuckled at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear gently.

"I said I'd always take care of you, didn't I?" He inquired and Brooke smiled, recalling that promise.

"_I just…I don't even know what I was doing there," Brooke admitted and Damon just stared down at her. She was lying beneath her blankets and he was sitting on top of them, his back against the headrest._

"_Duh…getting wasted," Damon replied and Brooke smirked, hitting him with a random pillow. Damon chuckled at her, swatting it away._

"_Seriously, thanks. If you hadn't come, I don't even know what would have happened to me." Brooke shuddered at the thought and Damon's jaw clenched. _

_Brooke called him. She was at some seedy joint almost one-hundred miles away from Tree Hill, she was beyond drunk, and by the time he got there, some old geezer was trying to take her to his truck. Damon snapped his neck on the spot. Just the thought of what would have happened had he not shown up had him ready to kill. And the sad part was that out of all the people she knew, Brooke called him. Why? Because her boyfriend cheated on her with her so-called best friend. Damon should've killed the bitch when he had the chance._

"_I will always take care of you," he swore, swiping hair from her face as Brooke smiled sleepily, her face makeup-free and as beautiful as always. _

"_Thank you."_


	5. Charmed

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

You heart cares for nothing in return

And I'm just taking

Taking you in

Caught up in your smile

I'm happy as a child

But I'm still drowning

Drowning in your love

_Bring Me Flowers _by Hope

"Fine. I'll do it." Damon raised an eyebrow at Brooke, but she shrugged and walked over to an almost frozen Elena. "Give it up, Lena. You can do it next time." Elena blinked back to reality and handed the stake to Brooke.

"Sorry. I just…I'm not sure –

"You have no reason to hate him, so you can't kill him. Understood," Brooke told her and pat the girl's shoulder. "But we need him dead so Stefan can tell Klaus without lying." Stefan smirked, actually impressed with the petite brunette. He turned to Damon.

"She's good," he commented and Damon chuckled, eyeing his brother with a grin.

"You have no idea."

"_We're not stopping until you know how to stake a vampire," Damon said in a bored tone and Brooke scowled. Gripping the stake tightly, Brooke swung at him and Damon simply ducked out of the way, twisting so that he was behind her. "Faster, Pretty Girl. Klaus would've snapped your neck seconds ago."  
_

"_Sorry," Brooke apologized dryly. "Not everyone has vampire reflexes and crap." Damon smirked at her._

"_Sounds like a personal problem." Brooke narrowed those hazel eyes at him and Damon almost laughed. _

_He loved seeing her so wound up and adorably irritated. In normal circumstances, she would have yelled at him and stomped away. But she was determined and he loved it. Mind you, she was wearing some of the tightest yoga pants and a sports bra and her soft skin was dampened by sweat. But that wasn't something Damon was trying to pay attention to. _Liar_, his mind taunted him._

"_Ya know, between you and Elena, I'd say she was actually having better progress," he taunted further and Brooke just threw herself at him, actually growled at him. Damon caught her easily and caught her wrist before she could plunge the stake into his chest._

_In seconds, Brooke found herself on her back, breathless, with Damon lying on top of her, effectively pinning her entire body down with his weight. She couldn't move her hand which wielded the stake and the other one was held above her head too. She glowered at a smirking Damon._

"_Gosh, Damon. Didn't know you wanted me so badly," she joked bitterly and Damon chuckled down at her, his chest rumbling against hers and Brooke's breath hitched in her throat. She just realized how close they were, how intimate they'd look if anyone were to see them like this in the living room. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was close, his breath fanned across her face, giving her tingles._

"_Well, you were just so irresistible," he replied in a snarky tone and bent down, nuzzling her hair from her neck and breathing on the exposed flesh. Brooke bit her lip to keep from moaning and shivered, rolling her eyes at the vulnerable state he had her in. Damon leaned up to her ear, lips barely a breath's distance from it, and whispered, "Bang! You're dead."_

_Catching her breath, Brooke thought quickly and arched her back, pressing herself fully into Damon. Damon gasped, not at all suspecting that, and moaned in surprise and even bliss as Brooke's teeth clamped on his neck. With Damon distracted, Brooke rolled them over so that she was straddling him and kept herself close to him, snatching her right hand from his grip and pressing the tip against his shirt, right above his heart. Damon just stared up at her, lost in her now green eyes and dimples, eyes darting between them and her dangerously close lips._

"_Bang! You're dead," she exclaimed with a quirky smile and after a few shocked minutes, Damon grinned right back at her, proud and still a tad bit turned on._

_This training thing might turn into fun._

_Then again, all things with Brooke turned out to be fun._

Mikael groaned as Brooke plunged the stake into his chest and Brooke stared in complete shock as his body began to desiccate, his eyes slowly closing. In horror, Brooke released the stake and let it stay inside the man, watching him crumble to the floor, motionless. She exchanged a worried look with Elena before straightening herself, blinking back random tears and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright," she said pointedly to Stefan over her shoulder. "Call Klaus. It's time to end this son-of-a-bitch." With that, Brooke Davis was out of the door, leaving behind an impressed Stelena and a proud Damon.

OOOOOOOO

"Oh my God," Brooke breathed as she stepped into her bedroom. Rebekah's icy blue eyes met hers in the full length mirror Damon brought in this morning and the blonde smiled. "I'm amazing!"

"Cocky much?" Rebekah inquired, smirking at the brunette. But she had to give Brooke credit. She picked out a gorgeous red one-shoulder dress. It made Rebekah feel sexy, though the little black number Brooke was going to wear would put her to shame.

And knock Damon Salvatore into a stupor, but Rebekah would keep that knowledge to herself.

"Well, when you're as fabulous as me, you have a right to be cocky," Brooke countered and Rebekah laughed, fixing the gown a little on her bust. As Rebekah gazed at herself, she frowned a little.

"I talked to Nik earlier," she admitted and Brooke met the blonde's gaze again. "I told him that Mikael was dead. He's on his way." Brooke nodded.

"Thanks." They shared a quiet moment before Brooke smiled, pulling out tons of jewelry for the evening. Smiling triumphantly, Brooke pulled out some gold that would go perfectly with Rebekah's dress and walked over to the blonde. "Your first homecoming dance." A bright, innocently cheerful smile lit up Rebekah's face.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I just wish you all weren't trying to kill my brother." Brooke frowned a little as Rebekah put on the bracelets before placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Klaus manipulated you and destroyed your entire family," she reminded her and Rebekah looked away. "The sooner we kill him, the sooner you can catch up on the years you missed being his little sidekick." Brooke gave her a half smile while she inspected Rebekah fully, eyes falling on the tag poking out in the back. Rebekah gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rebekah asked and Brooke froze for a moment, not sure how to answer. She really had no reason to help or be nice to Rebekah. She was relatively an enemy. But then Brooke shrugged with a small, reminiscent smile.

"Because I know what it feels like to be lied to by someone you loved more than anyone else," she answered and Rebekah just stared in surprise, tears forming in her eyes. Brooke shook her head, not wanting to get emotional about Lucas or Peyton again. "It hurts…and it takes a long time for the scars to heal." Rebekah blinked back her tears, turning back to the mirror.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled cheerfully.

"Let me go get some scissors for that tag," Brooke exclaimed and Rebekah gave her another questioning stare.

"Why?" At the door, Brooke whirled around as if flabbergasted that Rebekah would even ask such a question.

"Because that dress is fabulous and I want credit for it." Rebekah gave her a deadpanned look.

"But that's stealing," she pointed out and Brooke shrugged.

"That's the beauty of being young and gorgeous. You get away with anything." Rebekah laughed as Brooke disappeared out the door. Brooke sighed, leaning against the wall, and Elena approached her warily. Brooke nodded to the slightly taller brunette and shut her eyes, sliding down to the floor as she waited. After a few moments, Brooke heard a soft THUD and slowly stood, walking back into her bedroom to see Rebekah lying on the floor and Elena standing over her, guilt evident on her face.

"I had to," Elena said quickly at Brooke's almost heartbroken face. "We can't take any chances and you know –

"It's okay," Brooke interjected, closed her eyes and breathed. "We can't have any setbacks and Rebekah would be the biggest one."

OOOOOOOOO

With everything set up and Elena finishing up the wolfsbane bombs, Damon decided to check up on Brooke. They had dragged Rebekah's body away earlier and he hadn't seen her since. Stopping at her door, he knocked before peeking in. Immediately, he was assaulted by the smell of Brooke – who always smelled like warm vanilla to him – and some expensive but delicate perfume that he couldn't name.

No one was there.

"Pretty girl?" He called and he heard her mumbling in the bathroom. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah. Just…don't come in here," she rasped back and Damon chuckled, folding his arms over his chest but complying nonetheless.

"Not much I haven't already seen." Ducking from Brooke throwing a shampoo bottle through the door, Damon hopped onto her bed, deciding to mess with her design book. "You ready for tonight?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Brooke shot back and Damon smirked.

"True," he replied and he could hear her giggling. He also smelt heat, so he was pretty sure she was curling or straightening her hair. "Stefan's taking you tonight." Brooke frowned into the mirror as she combed her hair for a moment.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Later. With Mikael. Stefan's going earlier to meet Klaus and watch out for Elena. You're going to have fun." Brooke paused.

"But what about –

"The plan's already in motion, Brooke," Damon reassured her. "So, I don't want you to worry your pretty little head off. Just be the life of the party. As always." Damon thought about it for a moment. "But take a weapon…just in case." Brooke sighed, turning off her flat-iron and starting on her makeup.

"Caroline texted Elena who texted me that the gym flooded, so the party's moving to the Lockwood mansion." Damon raised an eyebrow, actually pausing through his browsing of Brooke's impressive designs.

"Lockwood knows how to throw a party?" Brooke laughed.

"Exactly what Caroline said," she exclaimed, finishing up with her eyeliner. "He even hired a band and I'm sorry, but this is starting to look like the work of –

"Klaus," Damon finished for her and set the book down just as Brooke emerged from the bathroom.

"Exactly." But Damon wasn't listening. He was too busy staring.

And staring some more.

It was no secret that Brooke Davis was sexy. She oozed sex appeal and sensuality like it was second nature. But now, Damon could only gape and that said something because he didn't do that a lot. Brooke donned a black ruched one-shoulder mini-dress that clung to her body like a second skin, the right arm being the one wearing the long black sleeve. The dress was cut on Brooke's sides, revealing some of the smooth, toned flesh of her tummy. (OOC: Brooke's dress: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_little-black-dresses&ProductID=2030187405&VariantID=) On the bare arm, she had on a few bracelets. She wore simple silver platform heels and heart-shaped silver earrings with stones set in them that matched her eyes perfectly, which were given that smoky effect. As always, Brooke's lips were glossed, bringing out their natural pinkness. Her long hair was back to being straight, styled with a side-part and her bangs combed so that they blended in with the longer strands.

Damon lay there, stunned. And not sure if he wanted to allow her to go out in that. Ever.

"What?" Brooke inquired, holding her clutch to her. She hated when Damon didn't talk. It made her self-conscious and nervous, which said something because Brooke Davis was known for her confidence. But it was always him that made her second-guess everything. "Is it too much? Rebekah picked it and it's kinda –

"Gorgeous," Damon decided, practically croaking that out. An adorable flush coated Brooke's cheeks and she smiled, eyes bright and pretty much mesmerizing.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore." They just stared at each other for a beat before Brooke finally breathed, tucking some hair behind her ear on the side that she parted it. "Well, I better not be late for my date."

"Wait up," Damon called before she could get out the door. In a flash, Damon was standing behind her and Brooke just waited. "I have a present for you." Brooke grinned.

"I don't think Tutor Girl would appreciate you spoiling me," she pointed out and leaned back against him, smiling as his chest rumbled with his chuckle. Damon rubbed her arms gently, his touch making the skin on her bare arm tingle.

"This isn't spoiling you. It's protection." A silver chain appeared before Brooke's eyes and before she knew it, Damon had it clasped around her neck, something falling on her chest. Glancing down, Brooke's eyes widened. It was an expensive-looking, heart-shaped sterling-silver pendant with an elegant filigree design and a silver heart in the center. She turned around quickly, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Damon, it's gorgeous," she told him and Damon smiled at her expression.

"It contains vervain. It'll keep you from getting compelled."

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOO

"Aren't you a little tired of waiting for Damon?" Stefan inquired, his tone taunting and playful. They had just gotten outside after Klaus' little speech, having missed it, and were currently standing amidst the dancing crowd. Brooke shot Stefan a glare. "I mean, he's probably alone with Elena."

That stung. It did and Brooke was pissed she was actually picturing that crap. _Sly bastard_, she thought before steeling her expression, smirking.

"Aren't you a little tired of being Klaus' little bitch? Unless…you actually fly that way and you aren't man enough to tell your girlfriend." She countered and they had a glaring match before Stefan chuckled at her, still impressed with her attitude about things.

"Whatever," he replied and walked away, leaving Brooke alone and shaking her head with her arms over her chest. Smiling as a few people greeted her, Brooke grabbed a red cup and drank, liking the fruitiness of the alcohol.

"I apologize for his rudeness," a smooth, deep voice with a familiar British accent said beside her and Brooke glanced to her left, pretty much dumbfounded at the deep blue eyes of her new companion. "He's not exactly a people person."

"I noticed." Was Brooke's reply as she continued to stare at him. He was gorgeous…stunningly gorgeous. Like, who-the-fuck-was-Edward-Cullen-when-this-guy-is-around kind of gorgeous. He had curly dark blonde hair with neatly trimmed facial hair and the guy knew how to make a suit look good. But he wasn't Damon and his eyes weren't Damon's. There wasn't a fierceness in them along with that hint of vulnerability that Brooke loved or –

_What the fuck is wrong with me_, Brooke screamed mentally. _When did I start thinking like this? _But a part of her always knew that she thought like this about Damon. She just never wanted to admit that.

"I'm Brooke," she decided to say, catching Elena's eyes as she spoke. Elena's eyes widened at her and Brooke knew without a doubt who she was standing with. The gentleman smiled at her charmingly, flashing white teeth and Brooke was charmed.

"Beautiful," he told her, held her hand, and kissed her knuckles. Brooke could've swooned right there. Why didn't anyone warn her that Klaus was so…wow? "And I'm –

"Klaus," she breathed and his smile morphed into a wolfish smirk, his lips still against her skin as he chuckled.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." Brooke tried to smile frostily, but it came out as sweet as she did for Damon and Damon did not like that. Not from where he was standing.

He hadn't even been there long and the first important thing he sees is that Brooke caught Klaus' eye and Damon was not happy about that. He was pretty much seething when the bastard kissed her hand and Brooke blushed. As far as Damon was concerned, he was the only one allowed to make her smile like that. _Possessive much_, his mind quipped and Damon pretty much crushed the champagne glass in his hand, storming inside of the house. He needed Mikael to wake up.

Now.

"Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing with the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus inquired and Brooke tensed.

"With a friend." Klaus chuckled at her response, already knowing which friend she was speaking of. Stefan already informed him.

"Damon knows how to have those?" That did it. Brooke's eyes narrowed and morphed into a dark green shade as she snatched her hand away from Klaus impressively, his charm losing its effect.

"Yes and he's my _best_ friend," she spat and Klaus raised an eyebrow at her sharp, passionate voice.

"Really now?" He sounded disbelieving and Brooke really wanted to smack the little smirk on his face off. Klaus chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Pity." Brooke placed her hands on her hips, staring at him incredulously.

"What?" Brooke took an instinctive step back as Klaus approached her before finding herself trapped between the most powerful being in the world and a table. Klaus loomed over her and caressed the side of her face.

"If I had a gorgeous girl like you by my side," he muttered in a deeper tone and Brooke stared at him, distrustful and captivated at the same time. Klaus' face inched closer to hers until their noses were pretty much touching before he finished, "I would not be wasting my time with some childish little doppelgänger." Klaus kept Brooke there for a moment, not letting her escape the eye contact before he released her, grinning. "See you around, love." With that, Niklaus Mikaelson was gone, leaving Brooke standing there with a clueless expression. She didn't even notice Elena approach her.

"What the fuck just happened?" Brooke hissed, staring at the spot Klaus had just been. Elena smirked uncharacteristically.

"You just met Klaus," Elena told her, her voice silkier and somewhat seductive. But Brooke didn't have time to question that; her brain was still not comprehending. Brooke exhaled heavily.

"Why didn't anyone warn me that he was so…so…?" Brooke didn't even know how to finish that. Charming? Seductive? What word actually fit right now?

"Smooth," Elena offered and Brooke just conceded, not ready to think about Klaus anymore. Damon told her to have fun and that was exactly what she was going to do. "Don't worry. We all get charmed by Klaus. It was expected." Elena retreated before Brooke could even question her. Brooke only knew one thing.

That wasn't Elena.

It was Katherine.

_And I didn't even get to stake her_, Brooke thought with a pout before finishing her drink.

OOOOOOOO

"Just go, Elena," Damon growled, turning away from the olive-skinned beauty and her embrace. A hurt look flashed on Elena's face, but she saw Brooke leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Hazel eyes flitted to Damon before the petite girl nodded to Elena and Elena nodded in return. She couldn't reach Damon today and that hurt. But Brooke might.

"Call me, okay?" Elena asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Damon didn't even acknowledge her. He just slumped on the ground and sat there, facing the fire with a pissed expression. Nodding one last time to Brooke, Elena headed towards the door and Brooke stepped into the living room, smiling slightly at Damon.

Before anything could go down, Damon informed Brooke of all the hybrids at the party and sent her home. Of course, she argued with him, but Damon begged her to leave in fear that one of the hybrids might try something. By the time she was informed of anything, she heard Damon yelling downstairs and was met by the sight of Elena holding his face in her hands and pulling him close. Something had twisted inside of her at the sight, but Brooke squashed it down as Damon yanked himself out of Elena's hold.

"Hey," she whispered and in an actual response, Damon gave her a look before turning his eyes back to the fire. Sighing, Brooke walked over to him and slid to the floor with him, sitting in between his legs. Damon adjusted himself and Brooke snuggled into his arms, placing her own above his. "Ya know, you're not going to let him go, right?"

"Leave it alone, Brooke," Damon said quickly and Brooke smirked, laying her head back on his chest comfortably.

"You didn't when he killed Andie and you won't do it now," she told him and Damon tightened his arms around, burying his nose into her silky hair and breathing her comforting scent in.

"We had it all planned," he muttered and Brooke nodded, rubbing his hands gently. "We had him where we wanted him and just like that…it's gone." Brooke shifted so that she could angle her head and look at Damon's face.

And she almost cried at the broken, disappointed look on his face. Gently, Brooke caressed his face and their eyes met, a soft smile on her face.

"And we'll have another chance," she promised. "You know Stefan better than anyone. Even Elena. And you know that there was a reason for what he did. But that doesn't mean we stop trying nor does it mean we give up on Stefan." Damon smirked at her face and Brooke grinned, rubbing her nose against his affectionately.

"Stop that. I don't need anyone thinking I'm soft now." Brooke giggled and went back to resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes in relaxation at being in Damon's arms. "But…for…being here, thank you." Brooke's heart warmed at his thanks and at the fact that Damon wasn't pushing her away.

"No problem," she whispered. "Besides, I can't have you taking care of me without doing the same for you." Damon chuckled and kissed the back of her head, content to just sit here and forget about all things Klaus and Stefan related.

Leaving Elena to stand there at the front door, jealousy eating at her heart.


	6. Jealousy

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

Please review!

Sweet love, sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away, I will suffer tonight

_Bound To You _by Christina Aguilera

"Brooke Davis with a punching bag? Who would've guessed?" Haley exclaimed as Brooke whirled around and kicked the punching bag. Surprisingly, her small frame made the bag move and Brooke exhaled heavily, glaring at the two laughing blondes in the computer.

"Screw the both of you," she snapped playfully and Peyton smirked.

"Bite me, crouching tiger." Was her response and playfully, Brooke hissed at her like a cat and clawed at the air. Haley giggled. It had been two weeks since Stefan left and Brooke was now in Alaric's apartment, spending quality time with the punching bag.

"We haven't really done anything since the Klaus-screw up and I thought I'd get some training in," Brooke told them, pausing for a second to catch her breath and get a quick sip from her water bottle. Peyton smirked as Brooke fixed her ponytail.

"I thought you said boxing made you unattractive." Brooke grinned.

"Yeah, well I need to keep in shape. I missed cheerleading try-outs and since the school still isn't open, I have nothing to do with my life." Haley flipped her hair over her shoulder and Brooke smirked at the wedding band on her finger. Naley was still on even if Nate didn't want to acknowledge it.

"And boxing was the first thing that popped in your brain?" Peyton pressed and Brooke shrugged, picking up two metallic objects that made her friends' eyes bulge.

"It's better than going out to practice with these," she said and Haley gaped.

"Tiger, are those guns?" Brooke smirked, putting one down.

"Yep," she exclaimed. "One's got wolfsbane bullets and the other has wooden bullets. Ric got them for me." The two blondes exchanged looks before returning their gazes to the overly-excited brunette on the computer screen.

"You really are deep in this, aren't you?" Haley asked and Brooke smiled.

"Well, yeah."

"And you're not scared?" Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, but I have Damon," she pointed out and Haley smiled to herself at the happy expression on Brooke's face. Damon was the next topic they needed to discuss, but she'd wait when Peyton was around. Brooke then aimed her gun at the door, looking completely badass and ready for a fight in Peyton's eyes. "And this baby!"

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Damon shouted as he opened the front door and Brooke quickly pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." Damon smirked and walked further into the apartment, nodding to the screen at the blondes.

"Hey, Tutor Girl!" Haley smiled in return. "Hey Blondie-in-need-of-psychiatric-help!" Brooke glared at the back of Damon's head as he continued to smirk into the screen and Peyton narrowed her eyes at him fiercely.

"Fuck you," she spat. Damon smirked more.

"Not even if you were the last desperate whore on the – OW!" Damon exclaimed as Brooke smacked him in the back of his head. He turned to her with a hurt look. "What was that for?"

"Don't try that innocent crap with me, mister," she snapped and Damon grinned, stepping over to Brooke.

"Someone's feisty today," Damon joked and Brooke smirked up at his face, trying to ignore how close they were at the moment. He leaned even closer and whispered, "I like." Brooke fought off a shiver at the intensity of his eyes, which had darkened into a nice blue shade before smirking.

"You like anything when you're drunk," she breathed and Damon had the audacity to appear extremely hurt.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Ms. Davis. I'm hurt by the insinuation." And Brooke laughed, already knowing he had spent his morning at the bar. Ric called her. Smiling, Brooke pat his cheek gently.

"The poor baby," she purred and even bat her lashes sweetly. "Want me to kiss it better?" Now, that was a dangerous question and Damon's eyes darkened. He definitely wanted something, but that wasn't suited to the audience present. So, Damon grinned at Brooke and brushed past her, ignoring the quirky little smile on her tempting pink lips.

"Klaus is searching for Stefan and he's pissed with everyone," Damon told her as he headed back for the door. "Do me a favor and do something Brooke-ish today. Don't get involved." Brooke pouted and folded her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up in that damn lucky sports bra.

"Why not?" Damon glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Because Klaus is a little kid with a temper tantrum and will make sure _everyone_ knows how pissed he is if he doesn't get what he wants," Damon answer and Brooke chuckled to herself.

"Kinda like you?"

"Funny," Damon sneered and she stuck her tongue out at him. A very soft-looking tongue, pink and it had Damon constructing some seriously erotic images of what she could do with that –

_Okay, she's right_, Damon thought as he tried to blink the thoughts away. _I'm seriously drunk right now. _Though a part of him knew that even if he wasn't drunk, he'd be thinking the same thing.

With a smirk and a small wave to the computer screen, Damon was gone and Brooke was still staring at the door with a dumb smile on her face. Smirking, Peyton cleared her throat and Brooke blinked back into reality, reminded that she had an audience. She turned back to the computer screen to see the blondes both giving her knowing smirks and Brooke blushed deeply.

"What?"

OOOOOOOOO

"Brooke," Caroline breathed when she opened her front door. The blonde vampire hadn't been doing anything. There was no news on the Stefan front – though she was pretty sure that was because Elena wasn't even trying – and no one had many plans when it came to Klaus. So, she was relatively in shock when Mystic Falls' new resident visited. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored and Damon gave me his credit card to entertain myself with," she said and Caroline chuckled, opening the door wider for Brooke to enter. In minutes, they were sitting in the living room and Brooke smiled. "So, it's good to finally meet you."

"Yeah. Elena says you stay with Damon the majority of the time." Brooke giggled at Caroline's words and blushed slightly, making the blonde raise her eyebrows interestedly.

"It's nothing like that," Brooke reassured her. _But I wish it was_, Brooke found herself thinking honestly. "But I'm bored with him now and I'm skipping town. Wanna come?" Caroline scoffed.

"And what about Klaus?" Brooks shrugged carelessly.

"He won't hurt me," she said confidently and Caroline wished she had the gorgeous brunette's confidence.

"And you're sure about that, how?"

"Because he's an emotionally damaged pretty boy who wants attention," Brooke stated in a matter-of-fact tone and Caroline laughed, clutching her stomach in amusement.

"God, I wish I had your confidence right now." Brooke grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sooo…wanna come?" All laughter ceased for Caroline as her eyes widened at Brooke, who was patiently awaiting an answer.

"And go where?"

"Out of Mystic Falls."

"For how long?" Brooke hesitated for a moment before shrugging.

"A day and a half," she said simply and Caroline gaped at her.

That was tempting. The idea of leaving Mystic Falls for just that long sounded really, really tempting. Where they would go, Caroline wouldn't care. But to get away from all the bull crap she'd been through as a vampire seemed like a freakin' blessing.

"But I can't just leave everyone behind like this," Caroline pointed out and Brooke shrugged.

"Damon did." True shit. Caroline sighed.

"But what about –

"Last I checked, you have a sired boyfriend with loyalty issues –

"Thanks for the reminder," Caroline remarked dryly and Brooke beamed at her.

"You're welcome," she replied and Caroline made a half-hearted face, which Brooke only smiled at. "And nobody's made any plans and Damon's already given me the okay. And we're booooored." The final exclamation had the blonde chuckling and considering the idea even more.

"And where exactly are we going, Ms. Davis?" Brooke grinned, pulling out two tickets from her purse.

"Kingsmill Resort," she answered and Caroline could only gawk.

Kingsmill Resort was in Williamsburg, which was forty-five minutes away. It was a huge golf/spa resort with amazing rooms. Caroline had interned their last summer and got to stay in one room because she couldn't get home during a storm. It was a taste of heaven and Caroline had been secretly pining for it ever since.

"How in the –

"Damon's credit card and the fact that I have great connections," Brooke answered, already knowing that Caroline was going to ask how she even got reservations. Being Richard Davis' daughter had benefits. And when you designed an outfit the boss's daughter wore, you kinda get special benefits like the one Brooke was getting. "I thought we'd get a two-room suite, hit up the pool and Jacuzzi today, and then use this six-hour package they sent me."

"You're good," Caroline breathed and Brooke grinned smugly.

"It comes naturally." And Caroline laughed. "So, you in?"

"Sure."

OOOOOOOO

"I'm highly upset that you chose to abandon me for two days," Damon said into the phone and Brooke grinned on the other end as she walked alongside the pool.

"It's a day and a half, drama queen, and that sounds like a personal problem," she replied, sliding her shades onto her head so she could find Caroline. She let the blonde go before her so that she could talk to Damon. "Go spend time with Elena." Damon scoffed, glancing over to the brunette as she chastised her brother over something.

"She's _boooooring_." Brooke laughed heartily at that as she reached Caroline, who rocked the light blue bikini that she was sporting. It went well against her pale skin and with her blonde hair loosely gathered in a bun, Caroline was definitely catching a few people's eyes today. The bikini top was strapless and the bottom was striped with different shades of blue and held onto Caroline's hips with flimsy strings.

"Still sounds like a personal problem and a hint of jealousy," she retorted and even though she couldn't see him, Brooke knew he was making a face. "You _said_ to entertain myself and I am." Caroline snickered and Damon heard her, wanting to wring the brat's little neck.

"Yeah. With someone else." The girls giggled and Damon had the right mind to speed all the way there just to throw Caroline as far as he possibly could into the pool and lock Brooke in his room. Though…that wouldn't be a good idea if he was trying to keep their relationship platonic. As simple as it was between the two of them, Damon knew there was something going on between them.

And then there was Elena.

His head started hurting.

"Well, you'll have me all to yourself when we get back," Brooke promised sweetly and Caroline gave her a suggestive, knowing smirk as she lowered herself into the cool waters of the pool.

Brooke and Damon were turning out to be really cute. The minute they left, Damon already was on the phone with Brooke being all protective and stuff and making sure she had some weapons with her. He even threatened Caroline's life if anything were to happen to the brunette which had Caroline cracking up.

Maybe the older Salvatore brother wasn't as crazy about Elena as everyone thought, which was pretty damn good to Caroline because she was an avid supporter of Stelena. And she was actually warming up to the idea of Brooke and Damon.

"Promise?" Damon pressed playfully and Brooke smiled to herself, biting her lower lip at the adorableness of his childlike voice. It was too cute.

"Promise. I gotta go." Damon groaned and Brooke giggled.

"Fine. Bye." Brooke blew him a kiss over the phone before hanging up to see Caroline floating in the water and giving her a grin.

"What?" Caroline shrugged.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just…observing." Brooke grinned, removing her towel to reveal a zebra-print push-up halter bikini with a strappy, low-rise bottom. Caroline caught onto Brooke's Chinese tattoo, which looked pretty cool. Some random guy catcalled and Brooke giggled, winking at him.

"And what have you noticed?" Brooke inquired as she sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the cool water. Caroline swam to her side.

"That you're a horrible liar," Caroline said. "There is definitely _something_ going on between the two of you." Brooke blushed, running a hand through her hair.

"We are just friends," she swore and Caroline gave her a look. "We are. You and I both know he's crazy about Elena." Caroline scoffed.

"Maybe, but obviously not as crazy as he is about you. The guy pretty much abandoned Elena just because he wanted to be near you and ignored all of her calls." Brooke shrugged at that. That wasn't really her concern. Elena probably called one-thousand times; even she'd ignore the chick's call.

"Damon's not crazy about me," Brooke said quickly and Caroline grinned.

"And what about you? You're not saying you're not crazy about him." Brooke blushed further at being caught and turned away from Caroline. _She's worse than Haley_, she thought and sighed.

"It's nothing," Brooke muttered, not trying to look the blonde in the eyes. Caroline frowned at the look on Brooke's face and sighed. She didn't mean to make the brunette sad. And the look on her face, the sudden fear of feeling something for Damon, definitely made Caroline upset. Brooke had been through something; that much was evident.

"Look, I may not be a fan of the older Salvatore, but even I know when he feels for someone," Caroline said gently before smirking. "Give me your phone." Brooke narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why?" Caroline gave her an impatient look.

"Just give it." Sighing, Brooke handed her the device and Caroline immediately held it up. "Pose, please." Brooke did a half-hearted pose and Caroline snapped the picture before sending it to Damon.

"What did you do?" Brooke asked but Caroline shushed her as she texted him.

To Damon:

From Brooke:

Trying out my new bikini. Whatcha think? ;)

"Caroline, what did you do?" Brooke pressed, reaching for her phone. But the blonde kept it out of reach, smirking mischievously.

"Wait for it," she told Brooke and Brooke pouted. Seconds later, the phone buzzed and Caroline read the text with an amused smile. Satisfied, Caroline handed the phone back to Brooke and hazel eyes widened at the sight of the picture. "Read the text." Brooke's eyes landed on what Caroline texted and she shot the girl a quick glare before reading Damon's response, blushing deeply.

To Brooke:

From Damon:

Go change before I kill the man behind you

Brooke's eyes rose to meet Caroline's knowing ones and her blush intensified as they both peeked over Brooke's right shoulder to see a twenty-year old looking man staring directly at them. Giggling, they averted their eyes and laughed before Brooke turned her phone off, still smiling at the thought of Damon being…well, jealous.

"Told ya," Caroline exclaimed. "That means something…even if you're not ready to admit it." Brooke smiled before splashing the blonde, trying to ignore her racing heart.

OOOOOOOO

"This is _definitely_ not your most attractive look," Elena pointed out as she watched Damon finish another screwdriver. It had already been twenty-two hours since Brooke and Caroline left and Damon was in a sour mood. He smirked at the girl and Elena instinctively inched away from him in her seat.

"What would you say is my most attractive look, Elena?" He pretty much purred that at her and Elena shivered at the way he said her name, not even noticing that his face invaded her personal space. They were at the Grille, Elena just telling Damon about Alaric's accident.

"Stop drinking, Damon." Was her almost breathless request as Elena found herself being drawn into those eyes. Damon stared at her indifferently before grabbing the bottle himself and pouring some more liquor into his glass. "Come on! You know you only drink when you're upset and I thought we were over the whole Stefan thing." Damon chuckled dryly as he took another drink.

"Been over that," he answered truthfully. After talking with Brooke and falling asleep with her, he had been pretty much over it. His brother was the last thing on his mind and Elena bringing up that situation only served to worsen his mood.

"Then what's wrong?" Elena asked, concerned. Damon averted his eyes. He didn't want to talk to her about Brooke. Honestly, he didn't want to talk to Elena at all. Once he saw her dark brown hair, he'd get disappointed because her face wasn't the one he wanted to see. And then he'd feel guilty because to a certain degree, he loved Elena.

But even he was starting to disbelieve that.

"He's missing his pretty girl," Klaus announced as he waltzed into the Grille and immediately, Damon was standing protectively in front of Elena and blue eyes were clashing up a serious storm. "Oh, calm down, Casanova. If I wanted Elena, I'd have grabbed her seconds ago." Elena watched the boys cautiously.

"What do you want?" Damon was pretty much past tipsy, not in a good mood, and was not liking Klaus right now. Not like he did any other day, but any other day, he was a lot more calculative. Today, he was ready to break a few bones. Besides, Damon hadn't forgotten the way Klaus eyed Brooke at the Homecoming dance and that still didn't sit well for Damon.

"A few things of mine have gone missing and I'm not pleased. Where is Stefan?" Damon chuckled dryly.

"Wouldn't we all like to know," he retorted and Klaus smirked, not at all amused.

"I wouldn't play games, Salvatore." Klaus genuinely smirked before adding, "Not when your little friend is far away from you and my hybrids are staying two doors down from her." Damon tensed immediately and got closer to Klaus, staring down at the man barely because he wasn't that much taller than him.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Damon growled and Elena grabbed his arm gently, making Damon relax only slightly. The thought of anything happening to Brooke accompanied with the amount of alcohol he drank made his head hurt and also pissed him off further. Klaus only grinned.

"As if you could." Klaus chuckled and admitted, "Besides, she interests me." Damon's nostrils were flaring at that and Elena's brown eyes narrowed at the hybrid.

"We don't know where Stefan is," she swore and Klaus turned his eyes to her, smirking.

"As if you were actually looking," he sneered and she bit her lower lip in shame. "All I have to say is you better to find him first. Or else."

"Or else what?" Elena pressed, knowing she was pushing buttons. Klaus chuckled at her bravery.

"Even you should know that asking that is silly…especially when it comes to me," Klaus said and walked away, leaving Elena and Damon to exchange a look before Bonnie texted Elena.

OOOOOOOOO

_"Can't I just compel him to forget his feelings or something?" Damon begged and Brooke giggled, hitting his arm lightly. They were at the beach and Lucas was on the boardwalk pretending as if he was really paying attention to what Haley was saying and not staring at them._

_"No," Brooke said while laughing, though the idea did sound pleasing. Then he'd move on and she wouldn't have to slowly thinking about surrendering to the blonde. There was only so much writing and speeches that she could take before she caved in. "Just ignore him." Damon glanced back to see Lucas – the wimpy bitch – look away and talk to Haley._

_"If he stares at you one more time –_

_"Damon, let it go," Brooke begged and rose from the stand, tying her wrap around her hips. It matched the green-and-pink striped bikini she was wearing, which made her look extremely yummy and had Damon's eyes lowering to her tattoo. _

_"It's pathetic," he whined and Brooke giggled as the vampire stood, trying her hardest not to ogle the man. _

_It was no surprise that Damon Salvatore was sexy as hell. Every girl that laid eyes on him pretty much fell for his tall-dark-and-handsome routine with his raven hair and intense pale blue eyes. But it was the fact that he was shirtless right now and still semi-wet from the water, his washboard abs glistening and his arms definitely were buffer than Lucas'._

_"Kiss me," Brooke decided and Damon's eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Kiss me." Damon almost gawked at her and Brooke smirked. "If I simply flirt with you, Luke'll think I'm just putting on a hard-to-get show. But if you kiss me, he'll know that I've moved on." It was a good explanation and Brooke really hoped that he didn't look further into her request. Truthfully, a part of her had always wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore, but only to try it out._

_At least, that was what she allowed herself to think._

_"You sure about this?" Damon squeaked and that said something because Damon Salvatore did not squeak for anything. But just the thought of kissing Brooke had him nervous and he did not do nervous. Because if he felt something, that would be a big problem._

_No more Bramon friendship._

_And that just would not do._

_"Why? Afraid of a little kiss?" Brooke teased and Damon smirked, yanking her by her arm to him. Just like that, Brooke's warm, soft body was mashed up against his and Brooke smiled, ignoring the shiver that raced through her petite frame._

_"Not in the slightest," he growled and without warning, Damon's lips captured hers in a searing kiss and Brooke moaned at the contact, practically melting against him further. Instinctively, Brooke's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Damon cupped her face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss hungrily. She tasted like she smelled and Damon yearned for more, coaxing her tongue to battle with his so he could taste her further. And Brooke happily complied, completely seduced by his dark, masculine scent and the warmth of his body._

_After what felt like hours, Damon released Brooke's lips and Brooke bit her lower lip, trying hard to hold back the whimper that almost erupted at losing his amazing lips. His eyes zeroed on her plump lower lip that was caught in her white teeth, wanting nothing more than to be biting them himself. And Brooke…well, everything tingled for her and she fought the impulse to launch herself at the man, trying to remind herself that they were friends._

_Just. Friends._

_"Is he…um…is he looking?" Brooke managed out, trying to catch her breath. For a second, she forgot where the hell they were and why they even kissed. But then, she noticed a few classmates and blinked back to reality, averting her eyes from Damon._

_"Umm…no. He's walking away," Damon said in a deeper tone and released her face, stepping away to put some distance in between them. The heat of her body was becoming too much and it was a good thing he had some self-control and was wearing some loose shorts. Brooke smiled awkwardly._

_"Good."_

"So, wait! You two kiss and pretend like it didn't even happen?" Caroline shrieked as they were getting their toes and nails done. Caroline was getting a French manicure and Brooke's nails were being painted black. Brooke blushed, biting her lip at the memory. Her entire body warmed at the memory and her blush deepened.

"Yeah." Caroline's eyes widened and the big smile on her face had Brooke wanting to hide.

"That kiss sounded HOT," Caroline exclaimed and Brooke giggled.

"It was –

"If you say nothing, I swear to God I will throw this tea at you," Caroline warned and Brooke sighed, sipping on her own tea. And it was some good tea too; it was raspberry-flavored and extremely cold.

"It was just a kiss, Care," Brooke pointed out with a nonchalant shrug, stirring her tea with her straw as the lady finished up her big toe with an intricate design set in silver, white and pink. Caroline stared at her for a long time.

"Yeah…but a kiss always means something." And Brooke didn't have a retort to that.

OOOOOO

"Wait, what are you talking about? Guilty about what?" Elena inquired, staring at a thoughtful Damon in confusion. He had just told her about Stefan saving his life in the Klaus-screw up plan.

"For wanting what I've wanted," he replied and Elena just stared into his eyes, heart racing as she caught onto the meaning of his words in the sea of light blue. She didn't even catch the past tense.

"Damon…" Honestly, she didn't know what she wanted to say or if there was anything she could say. She'd known about Damon's feelings for her; he'd let her know a few times even though she couldn't remember one of those times. Did she honestly even feel the same way? Damon shrugged.

"I know. I get it. My brother's girl and all." And he did get it. Even if Stefan wasn't physically or as emotionally here as he had been, Elena was _still_ his girl. Even if she didn't realize that. And that didn't hurt him as much as it used to, but it did sting.

Smirking at Elena's lost, dumbstruck face, Damon started to walk off the porch before stopping. What was he feeling guilty about really? He hadn't done anything with her. He hadn't acted on any of his feelings. Besides, he didn't even know what those feelings technically were anymore.

"Screw this!" He exclaimed and Elena stared at him, puzzled, as he turned back around. "If I'm going to feel guilty about something, then I'm going to feel guilty about this." With that said, he jogged back up the steps, grasped Elena's face, and kissed her intensely, molding their bodies together.

He kissed her because he had been wanting to for a long time. He kissed her because he wanted them to have a first kiss that wasn't a goodbye kiss. He kissed her because…because he needed to figure this out.

And, surprisingly, she didn't push him away. Instead, Elena's hands were over his and she surrendered to the kiss, but didn't kiss back. She pressed into it, testing it like he was. And he felt something, something gentle and comforting and real. But, as their lips stayed connected, Damon found himself thinking about the way a certain brunette's body melted into his when he kissed her. He found himself comparing her taste to Elena, how even though Elena tasted sweet and warm, it wasn't the vanilla he craved though at the same time, this was pleasant enough.

Damon was confused, but he kissed her anyway.

And Brooke saw.

Brooke had been walking, deciding to come over to the Gilbert house because Damon suggested that she have a girl moment with Elena because she was getting rid of someone she loved. Brooke was used to feeling alone in a house; she lived like that pretty much her entire life. And Elena needed someone with that experience and Bonnie was busy with Stefan. And even though they weren't friends, Brooke still would help.

Until she saw said doppelgänger lip-locked with Damon.

It had hit her hard, effectively knocking the wind out of Brooke. She just stared, feeling something twist inside of her before breaking, leaving Brooke feeling cold and pulling her jacket closer. Something was hurting and Brooke wasn't sure what it was, but it was beginning to become difficult to breathe and she had to take a step back.

"A kiss always means something," Caroline had said.

But Brooke really wished it didn't.


	7. Don't Speak

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

All I'm saying is this:

SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

She…she ain't real

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will

She is a stranger

You and I have history

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all

But, baby, is that really what you want?

_Rumor Has It_ by Adele

"Wakey-wakey, Brooke-y," Damon exclaimed sardonically and Brooke moaned sleepily, covering her eyes from Damon having pulled open the blinds. Caroline covered her head with the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked in a raspier tone, not fully awake yet. Damon grabbed her clothes and her bag, which were by the window.

"Taking you home. Now." That had her awake and memories from last night flooded in Brooke's head and she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"No." Damon turned to her a stony look.

"Get up." Was his demand and normally, Brooke would have shivered at the dark threat in that tone and then teased him for it. But right about now, she wasn't in a good mood and the worst part about it was that this was a school day. And Caroline was really trying to ignore the lovers' spat in her bedroom.

"No," she snapped. "Now, get out."

"Hell no," he growled in return. "I waited for you for _half_ the night. You were supposed to be home hours ago." Brooke only glared at him and tossed the blanket off of her, sliding out of Caroline's bed.

"Well, I was busy." Brooke really didn't want to talk about it or see Damon's face. Because when she did, she imagined him with Elena and that made her feel strangely sick. Furious, Damon grabbed Brooke's arm and yanked, dragging her out of the room despite her protests. "Let go of me, Damon."

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is," he replied and Brooke tried pulling out of his grasp, but Damon had an iron-like grip on her and refused to bulge. "Why the hell didn't you come back?"

"Because." Was all Brooke would give him and that was seriously pissing him off. He'd been so fucking worried, paranoid that Klaus had really touched her or something. And she had turned her phone off last night, leaving him to blow up her voicemail like crazy. Even Haley couldn't get a hold of her.

"Because _what_?" Damon pressed and traitorous tears sprung to Brooke's eyes for no particular reason, forcing her to bite her lower lip to keep them in.

"Because _you_ were a little preoccupied last night," she snapped, voice cracking for a moment and the world stopped.

And Damon dropped her things.

The moment he had pulled away from Elena last night, Damon knew something was wrong. He couldn't place it because Brooke had slipped away before he could notice her. But something inside of him knew that something had been wrong, which was why he kept calling her. So, when he got up this morning, he headed over to Caroline's and prayed like hell Brooke was PMSing or something.

But that definitely was not the case.

"Brooke –

"Don't…don't speak. Don't say _one_ word," Brooke stated, clenching her jaw and forcing back the unwanted tears. She could only keep them in for so long, but Damon needed to leave. She refused to let him see her cry.

"Brooke, I –

"_LEAVE!"_ Brooke screamed and Damon flinched, emotion clogging his throat. Brooke had never been this upset with him before. The look of utter devastation on her face was killing him and suddenly, trying to figure out his feelings for Elena last night didn't sound like a good idea anymore.

"Why don't you just leave?" Caroline growled as she stepped out of her room.

The minute Damon dragged Brooke out, Caroline knew something was up and watched them the entire time. Brooke had come back to Caroline's house, clearly upset and not wanting to talk about it, and Caroline let her spend the night. They watched cheesy romantic movies that had them both crying and ate ice cream before falling asleep. But Caroline knew something had been up.

"Mind your business, Barbie," Damon warned, not wanting to deal with her today. He really needed to talk to Brooke, to explain things and Blondie was not helping. But Caroline refused to back down. He made her friend sad and that was something she was not happy about.

"This is my damn house," Caroline reminded him and Damon shot her a very threatening, annoyed glare that had even Caroline backing away from him. Normally, Care wasn't afraid of Damon. After becoming a vampire, she knew how to fight back and was sometimes stronger than him when was she was angry. But the look he gave her now…it was terrifying.

It rivaled even Klaus' stare.

"Caroline –

"Just get out," Brooke begged and Damon's eyes returned to her, softening at the vulnerable look on her face. He hadn't meant to hurt her and the fact that she had to see him kiss Elena was killing him. "I don't wanna see you; I don't even want to be _near_ you right now."

That hurt. Even Caroline felt that.

"Brooke –

"Just _leave_, Damon." The finality in her voice left Damon feeling defeated and when tearful green eyes met heartbroken blue, Damon had nothing else to say. No more pleas. Because they wouldn't even work right now.

And Brooke actually felt bad because she had no real reason to be angry with Damon. He was free to do whatever he wanted, to be with whoever he wanted. He'd been with other girls and Brooke hadn't really thought hard on it. Yeah, sometimes if she were honest with herself, she hated the idea of him being in any relationship, but she had never been as hurt as now. _Because I never wanted to acknowledge what I felt before, _she concluded mentally.

"Fine." With that, Damon was out the door and Brooke released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Caroline watched on, even more concerned now because the brunette was visibly shaking now.

"Okay, _what_ happened last night?" Caroline asked and she feared Brooke wouldn't answer. That she would blow it off like she did last night and leave Caroline hanging. But Brooke sighed shakily, clenching her fist.

"Damon kissed Elena," she whispered brokenly and Caroline almost hadn't caught that. But she did. And her eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Brooke whirled on her.

"_Damon kissed Elena!"_ She cried and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Leaving Caroline to stare at the place Brooke had just been standing.

Caroline had not expected that. After talking with Brooke at the resort yesterday, Caroline pretty much had it set in her mind that Brooke and Damon were going to get together. After all, who could forget that passionate kiss and pretend like there was nothing going on for long? But now, after hearing the ultimate devastation and heartbreak in Brooke's voice – after even seeing Damon look so crestfallen – Caroline wasn't sure where they were. Slowly, she walked to the bathroom door and slid her back down on it until she was sitting on the floor and sighed.

"Worst birthday ever," she muttered and her head drooped.

Today was definitely not a good day.

OOOOOOOOO

It definitely wasn't for Bonnie as she tried not to zap Elena or the entire student population with her powers. Elena had just told Bonnie about her decision to send Jeremy away and the worst part about it was that she got Damon to compel Jeremy again.

Again.

Bonnie was beyond pissed, but she held it in and was a good friend as Caroline started talking to them. She wouldn't tell them anything, but Bonnie knew Caroline. And something had happened this morning and she clearly was upset about it. And now, she was pissed about her birthday. _At least I'm not the only one having a rotten day_, Bonnie thought.

"Come on, Care," Elena whined as Caroline shot down her birthday party before they could even throw it. Even Bonnie was surprised at that.

"No," the blonde snapped and Elena shared a quick glance with Bonnie. Something was definitely not right. "There's nothing to celebrate. I'm dead, remember, so…there's no birthday. All I wanna do is curl up on the couch with junk food and watch corny movies and sulk in my new Victoria Secrets PJs." She also wanted to include Brooke, but didn't want to bring the brunette up around Elena.

Not the best time.

"Caroline –

"I said no, Bonnie," Caroline growled and stormed away from the duo, leaving her best friends concerned and shocked. Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw fair skin and dark hair and recognized Brooke, who only narrowed those now fiercely green eyes at her.

Brooke didn't want to go to school and she damn sure didn't want to wear anything but sweats. But it was Brooke Davis and Brooke Davis didn't go anywhere without looking fabulous. So, Brooke threw on a simple, long-sleeved red scoop-neck tee that was fitted, a black ruffled miniskirt with a pretty gold belt around her hips, and a pair of black leather ankle boots with a three inch heel. Brooke didn't care about her hair and just combed it out and the only piece of jewelry she wore was the necklace Damon gave her.

And damn that for making her want to cry.

But Brooke refused to give Elena the benefit of knowing how she felt, so she kept walking and ignored the doppelgänger's stare. And that made Elena frown and excuse herself from Bonnie.

"Brooke," Elena called but the petite girl kept walking, heels clicking on the shiny floors. Elena let out an impatient sigh before calling again, "Brooke!" Rolling her eyes with contempt, Brooke turned around, ignoring the questioning stares as the two beautiful brunettes faced each other. Elena almost took a step back at the power radiating from the girl before, the red contrasting wonderfully against her skin and making her that much more painstakingly gorgeous.

"What?" Elena flinched at the sharp tone of Brooke's raspy voice before sighing, glancing at the nosy people around them.

"Can we talk?" She asked and Brooke faked a cheery smile.

"We're talking now, Elena." And that made Elena feel really dumb for a moment before she gave the girl a pleading, pointed look.

"In private." Brooke rolled her eyes in Elena's face before sighing and grabbed the girl's wrist, dragging her to the girls' bathroom.

Their conversation should be in a bathroom and not in public; that much Brooke would grant her. But it wasn't like Brooke wanted to talk to Elena. She didn't even want to be in the same building as the bitch. Brooke stormed into the bathroom and released Elena before turning around, dropping her bag and folding her arms over her chest.

"Talk." Was her demand and Elena sighed, not sure how to put this. This wasn't a conversation she wished to have with Brooke, but the look on Damon's face earlier almost broke Elena's heart. One, because she hated it when he was sad. Two, because he was crushed over Brooke.

And Elena hated him being upset about someone else, even if she didn't want to admit that out loud.

"I talked to Damon this morning," Elena said and Brooke clenched her jaw, trying to think of how calm Haley would try to be and how Haley would not lose her composure. "And I know that you know about the kiss. And I just want to apologize." Brooke nearly pounced.

"For _what_, Elena?" She snapped and Elena flinched at the flare in those dark green eyes. "_That you kissed him?_ That it happened?" Brooke dryly laughed before snapping, "You're not sorry at all." Elena frowned. She was trying to be the peacemaker. Why was Brooke making this so hard?

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us," Elena replied and Brooke laughed again.

"Things don't have to be awkward, but you're really pushing it." Elena frowned deeper and Brooke inwardly thought the girl would get frown lines. And that left a satisfying excitement in her because then Elena wouldn't be so pretty and Brooke wouldn't feel so dull.

"Why are you being like this?" Elena finally inquired, raising her voice slightly and Brooke stopped the pacing that she had started. "It was _just_ a kiss –

"And a kiss _always_ means something," Brooke pointed out, trying to keep her voice on one level. But she heard it go an octave higher and emotion was clogging up in her throat.

"But it shouldn't to you," Elena snapped without thinking.

_SMACK!_

Brooke knew she shouldn't be so upset Elena. She shouldn't be this angry. Again, she had no claim over Damon and her feelings at the moment were highly irrational. But they were there and Elena was pushing and Brooke just snapped.

And slapped the hell out of her.

And it was a good slap too because the sound echoed off of the bathroom walls, Elena let out a sharp cry as soon as their skins connected, and Brooke's right hand stung in a satisfactory fashion. She even got the sick pleasure of seeing Elena stumble back a few steps into the sink and cup the left side of her face, which was slowly turning pink. Brooke approached the pained and shocked girl, gripped her chin, and forced Elena to stare her directly in the eyes.

And Brooke should've felt horrible.

But she didn't.

"_We_ are not friends," Brooke stated fiercely into Elena's almost fearful, tear-filled eyes. "And _we_ do _not_ have to pretend anymore." Brooke released the girl and picked up her bag. "Stay the hell away from me or next time, it'll be my fist."

Brooke really shouldn't have felt so satisfied and happy to get out of school.

OOOOOOOOO

This was the last place she needed to be.

Brooke's plans had simply been to go back to the Salvatore mansion, slip into her room, and keep her door locked for the rest of the night. She even considered ordering take-out and having them come around to her patio. But then Bonnie – because Elena refused to have any form of communication with her and Brooke honestly wasn't sure if she'd even answer anything Elena sent – texted her about throwing a funeral for Caroline as a way to let go of who she used to be.

And that was okay for her.

Until Tyler Lockwood bit Caroline and the blonde had to be carried home by Matt.

So now, Brooke was at the last place she should be. She could picture Damon going off at the thought of her being here and smirked inwardly as the door opened to reveal the stunning Klaus Mikaelson.

"Ms. Davis," he exclaimed in a surprised voice and Brooke gave him a frosty smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Brooke sighed.

"Your blood can heal a vampire if they get bitten by a wolf, right?" Brooke didn't want to ask him for help. He was the enemy and he'd probably laugh in her face. Klaus gave her a knowing smirk and leaned against the doorframe in what looked like Damon fashion and Brooke cursed her mind for thinking that.

"Yes, love." Brooke exhaled heavily.

"I need you to heal Caroline," she said. To say Klaus was impressed was an understatement. He hadn't expected any of the gang to ask for his assistance and the fact that the strong-willed beauty came to him, given her loyalty to Damon Salvatore, was surprising.

"And why would I do that?" Brooke rolled her eyes, feeling stupid. She should've known he'd be no good. Brooke shook her head.

"You know what? Never mind." She started walking away from the door and Klaus frowned.

"Brooke –

"Don't," she screamed as she whirled back around and Klaus just stared, momentarily stunned. "I should've known not to come to _you_. You're just as much a fucking bastard as I thought." Klaus was in her face in milliseconds, staring down at her with a fierce anger that scared Brooke to the soul.

"Watch your tongue," he warned, voice barely a whisper. But Brooke refused to back down.

"_No!"_ Again, Klaus was impressed and even more intrigued with the brunette as frustrated tears over her friend's situation appeared in her eyes. And they were some gorgeous eyes if Klaus wanted to be completely honest with himself. "You're just a little boy who has _yet_ to grow up!" That got his attention and Klaus narrowed his eyes at the human and gripped her upper arm, causing Brooke to cry out.

"You better to watch who you're speaking to, _girl_," he threatened, but Klaus could do no more damage. Brooke was broken today. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her body. But she still chose to stand up to him.

"You're bitter with life. The only father you've ever known hated you and your mother turned a blind eye and now, you think you can treat everyone else like crap. But the truth is…_you care_! Because you wouldn't be trying to create a hybrid family if you didn't." That stung. Her words stabbed him in the chest and slowly, Klaus found himself releasing her and watching Brooke begin to walk away.

"Brooke, wait," he called and Brooke stopped, but refused to turn around. Klaus sighed before saying, "I'll help her." And Brooke faced him again, shock written across her pretty little face. But he refused to look her in the eyes, didn't want her to see the effect her words had on him.

"Why?" She really needed to ask because this was the last thing she expected.

"Because you asked," he answered simply, but Brooke needed more than that.

"But why –

"Because I fancy you," he admitted and Brooke's eyes widened as those deep blue orbs finally met her gaze, the honesty in them shaking her to the core.

"But you don't even _know_ me," she pointed out. Klaus shrugged as he approached her.

"That doesn't mean I don't see the strong woman you are." He disappeared in a blink of an eye and Brooke was left ready to curl up in bed.

Today was too much for her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Damon, not now," Brooke said as she entered the mansion. He was waiting for her in the living room and was in front of her before she could make it past the foyer. "Please."

"No, we need to talk." Damon had called her all day. He left so many messages in her voice mail that the machine told him she didn't have any more space for him. He sent texts, but she ignored every single one of them. Brooke brushed past him, needing to get away.

"Leave it alone," she begged but before she could get any further, Brooke found herself pinned to the nearest wall with Damon holding her wrists to her chest. Brooke struggled in his hold, crying out, _"Why can't you just leave me alone!?"_ Damon stared down at her intensely, emotion wracking his entire being at the sight of his Brooke trying to get away from him.

"_Because I love you!"_

Neither of them moved. Brooke hardly breathed. She could only stare into his azure eyes, heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. And Damon was trying not to run away from his admittance and was steadily staring into her now hazel eyes. The hazel always came back when Brooke was simply normal or confused.

But then Brooke felt an agonizing weight on her chest and the tears pooled in her eyes again. He didn't love her. Not like that, not the way she wanted him to. _Not the way that I love him_, she finally admitted to herself mentally.

"Damon, you know I love you, but –

"Don't," Damon begged and Brooke gasped. "Don't push me away right now. Brooke, please." The pleading in his eyes pretty much shattered the wall Brooke had up and a few of the tears leaked as Damon cupped her face.

"Damon, don't…" Brooke whimpered as he pulled her closer, their faces so close it scared her. But he wasn't listening. And their lips were so close; she almost tasted him.

And then his phone rang.

"Fuck," Damon growled and whipped it out of his pocket. His eyes narrowed at the name that flashed on the screen and Brooke watched him for a moment before realization dawned on her and fresh tears gathered in her eyes. He brought the phone to his ear hesitantly. _"What?"_

At least she got the satisfaction that he didn't want to talk to that bitch.

A few moments later, Damon was still staring at Brooke and ended the call without saying a word. It had been Elena. Stefan almost killed her to get to Klaus. And she needed him to pick her up. And Damon didn't want to. But when their eyes officially met, Brooke shook her head, wrenching herself from his hold.

"Go," she whispered and Damon reached for her again only for Brooke to step away. "_Elena_ needs you." Damon shut his eyes at the way Brooke said her name before opening them, determined to fix things between them and clarify some things like his proclamation a few moments ago.

"This is _not_ over," he swore and was out the door. Brooke only slumped to the floor, covering her mouth to hold back the heart-wrenching sobs and the uncontrollable damn of unshed tears.


	8. Hurt

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Hurt by Christina Aguilera

"She doesn't wanna talk to you right now, Tyler," Brooke stated, staring the rich athlete/hybrid down with attitude. Brooke had started staying with Caroline for a few days as an attempt to avoid Damon and was currently keeping her hybrid ex away from her friend. Tyler sighed.

"Who the hell are you again?" Tyler demanded, not really feeling the brunette before him, but respecting her nonetheless. She seemed like a good friend for Care.

"A friend who doesn't want you near her again," Brooke replied sharply and Tyler glared at her, pissed when she stepped in his way when he tried to get into the house. "Especially after you almost killed her." Shame was written all over Tyler's face.

"I want to apologize for that. I didn't mean to; you have to believe me." Brooke sighed.

"I believe you…but that still doesn't mean you have the right to be near her right now." Brooke felt bad for saying that, but Caroline stated that she really didn't want to see Tyler. She knew he didn't do it on his own; he was sired and made to do whatever Klaus wanted. But it hurt anyway and Caroline wasn't in the mood. And Brooke had her back. Besides, the girl's actual best friends were busy taking care of finding Bonnie's mother.

"How is she?" Tyler asked. He knew what a bite from a werewolf could do to a vampire, feared it when he realized Caroline had put her life on the line during his first transformation. Brooke licked her lips dryly before sighing.

"Fine. Klaus healed her." That confused Tyler.

"Why would –

"Just know that she's alright," Brooke interjected, holding up a hand to stop him from questioning her. Truthfully, Brooke was still stuck on how Klaus acted, especially when he said he "fancied" her. It was charming and completely old-fashioned, but Brooke was impressed. _He's still not Damon_, her mind thought to remind her and inwardly, Brooke frowned.

"Brooke," Caroline called and the brunette turned around to see Caroline smiling at her appreciatively. Caroline had listened to Tyler and Brooke for the past ten minutes and knew she needed to talk to Tyler. She patted Brooke on the shoulder before saying, "Thanks." Brooke winked at her, glared at Tyler, and then grabbed her coat. Before she could get past the hybrid, she grabbed his shoulder and fixed him with a cold glare.

"Hurt her again and your balls are gone, puppy," she growled and strutted past him, leaving behind a spooked Tyler and a grinning Caroline.

Gotta love Brooke Davis.

OOOOOOOO

"Can we talk about you and Damon instead?" Bonnie suggested, trying to get off the emotional conversation of her mother leaving her. She'd avoided that conversation with her best friends for a reason and it was bad enough they were driving to meet up with her after all this time. Elena shook her head quickly.

"I'm not talking about it." But Bonnie kept staring at Elena as she drove and Elena caved. "He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again."

Bonnie gave her a disbelieving look before turning her eyes to the road for a moment. She didn't believe that for a second. Damon Salvatore was relentless in his feelings for Elena and she knew her friend was seconds from caving in. Not like Bonnie truly wanted her with Damon, but Elena was her friend and therefore, Bonnie supported her decisions.

"I mean, what is good?" Bonnie decided to ask. After all, they were girls. They asked each other these questions and squealed about the results later, even if they didn't like what they heard. Elena made a face.

"Doesn't matter." And Bonnie scoffed.

"It sooo was," Bonnie joked and smirked at Elena's face. Elena shrugged.

"It's not happening again." Bonnie gave her a curious stare as she made a turn in the road.

"Why not?" Elena sighed.

"Brooke."

"But I thought they were just friends," Bonnie reminded her and Elena shrugged.

"I thought so too…until she slapped me."

The car screeched to a halt. Bonnie stared at Elena in complete shock. Brooke was nice from what Bonnie gathered and she was fun enough to appease Caroline when Bonnie and Elena bored her. She was a good ally and she was determined to help. Yes, when Bonnie saw Brooke, she saw her feistiness and the fire she had within her was strong; her aura rivaled Bonnie's when she snapped at a girl for bumping them in the hallway. But Bonnie hadn't expected this.

"She slapped you?" Bonnie exclaimed and Elena sighed, showing her her left cheek. Bonnie hadn't noticed earlier, but Elena had put on some concealer on her cheek. But looking closely, she could see what appeared to be a small bruise on Elena's face. "But she's so small."

"That didn't stop her from hitting me," Elena remarked bitterly. "It's been five days and it still hurts." Bonnie winced.

"Ouch," she murmured and kept driving as Elena covered that side of her face with her hair, trying not to think about the almost mind-numbing pain of Brooke's hand going across her face. Elena had been hit before; Klaus even back-handed her. But that slap…it rivaled his. It shook her whole world and left her with a pain that haunted her for the rest of the day. "How did Damon take it?"

"I…" Elena shrugged. It was only this morning that she talked to Damon and Elena could tell that something had seriously changed in him. And she wasn't sure what it was. "I honestly don't know."

"_How'd it go…talking to Brooke?" Damon asked as the stepped onto the porch and Elena sighed, leaning against the door. After the incident with Brooke, Elena actually had to use makeup and that said something because Elena was not known for using makeup unless there was a party._

"_Well, if you're wondering if she snapped, she did," she told him. "She hit me." Damon cursed under his breath and Elena watched him pace, sadness oozing off of his entire being. "Damon?"_

"_Yeah?" Elena took in a breath. The kiss was a mistake…well, not a mistake. But Elena knew it shouldn't have happened and it shouldn't happen again. At the end of the day, no matter what Stefan did, he held her heart. And she didn't feel necessarily guilty about it, but she didn't want anything to happen with Damon. Not when it could get in the way of Stefan coming back to them._

"_The kiss. It shouldn't happen again. It isn't right." And Damon just stared at her for a long time, making Elena lose all thought._

_She expected him to say something smart. She expected one of his snide remarks or for him to say something that would make her question not wanting him to kiss her again. Hell, a part of her anticipated him kissing her again so she could go back to figuring out if it had anything on Stefan's kisses._

"_I know," was what he actually said before Damon retreated, not even sparing her a backward glance._

_Elena damn sure hadn't expected that._

OOOOOOOOOO

"Please, don't lecture me right now, Ric," Brooke begged as she laid her body out on his couch, kicking her shoes off. She'd been bored and the minute Damon was out of Alaric's apartment, she was there. She'd been avoiding him successfully and proud of it. Alaric sighed and gave her a disappointed look. "Don't give me that look!"

"He misses you, ya know," Alaric decided to point out and Brooke averted her eyes, playing with the hem of her blouse.

"I know." Alaric sat on the edge of the couch, staring down at her as Brooke attempted to avoid his gaze. He hated this. As much as Damon pissed him off sometimes, that was still his friend and he hated seeing Damon so distraught. And Brooke…they hadn't even known each other long, but Ric cared for her too. It was a confusing mesh of emotions and drama and Ric seriously needed a drink.

"Then go home, Brooke. Stop running away from him and talk," Alaric told her and Brooke sighed, blinking back those stupid tears.

"I can't do that, Alaric, so don't ask me." Alaric decided to get to the point of this entire conversation.

"Damon told me he told you he loved you," he said and Brooke's eyes rose quickly to meet his. And all he saw was a scared little girl.

And that was heartbreaking.

"He…" Brooke swallowed back the lump of emotion as and her lower lip shook for a moment before she continued, "We've said it plenty of times. He means the same as always." Alaric frowned down at her.

"Does he?" He pressed and Brooke sighed. "Just go tell that idiot that you're in love with him and you're just scared of getting hurt again."

Damn, Alaric.

Straight to the fucking point.

"That's a lot easier said than done," Brooke whispered and slowly sat up. She needed a long, hot bath and a vacation. "And Damon doesn't love me…not that way." Alaric grabbed her arm before she could walk away, forcing Brooke to look him dead in the eyes.

"But how do you know?"

Brooke didn't have an answer so that question.

OOOOOOOO

"I have something to tell you," Elena said to Stefan after she pulled one of the wooden bullets out of his chest. "And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened, but because I feel guilty that you don't know." Elena sighed. She was going to do this. She needed to. She wanted Stefan to hear it from her and nobody else.

Stefan just watched her, not sure he was going to like what she was going to say. Because despite what she just said, Elena had her guilty face on. No matter what he said or how he acted, Stefan knew Elena better than she did sometimes. So, he prepared himself for anything.

"I kissed Damon."

He wasn't prepared for that.

Elena waited, waited for some snide, sarcastic response that would make her roll her eyes and walk away. She even expected him to insult her and call her out, even call her another Katherine. She expected and anticipated so many reactions that would make her go home and cry and think about how much she missed her Stefan.

But this was the last thing she expected.

Stefan had lowered his gaze and did not say one word for a long time, putting Elena on edge. He wasn't there at the moment. He was back to that time on Founder's Day when his Elena told him that she loved him and that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Damon. He was back to when she told him about how Damon kissed her before he snapped Jeremy's neck, how she kept telling Damon that it would always be Stefan. He was back to when he called on her birthday, needing more than to hear her voice, and she told him that she loved him – for him to hold on to that and to never let it go.

And then their eyes met.

And for a second, Elena saw her Stefan again. His eyes held so many emotions and yet, Elena couldn't read them completely and it hurt. It hurt her deep in her soul and she inhaled shakily – she hadn't even realized that her own tears had been close to the surface – as he stood. Without even saying a word, Stefan turned from her and walked away, leaving Elena to try to shake the guilt and pain away.

"Stefan," she called as soon as she got to their calls. He was just standing by his, waiting for her to get back near the house where she would be safe. But he didn't say anything. "Say something." Still no response and Elena felt the begging reach her voice, "Please."

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you," he said quietly and Elena froze, her heart nearly stopping at his words. He turned around to meet Elena's confused eyes. "The car, the bridge. It was too far." Elena nodded, appreciative that he even acknowledged that he was wrong. But it still didn't make that feeling like everything was wrong in her gut go away. Instead, Elena felt sick and like there was a weight on her chest. This wasn't Ripper Stefan anymore…or at least, it wasn't fully him.

"Thank you."

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena, not when Klaus is still alive." Elena nodded at his thoughtfulness, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I know…I just wanted Bonnie to meet her mom without everything getting in the way," she explained and Stefan nodded, her words stabbing him in the heart. He could accept this. After all, he gave Elena every reason to hate him. So, why should she even want him around or even want to help him anymore?

"You mean, without _me_ getting in the way," he clarified and Elena really wished she could say that that wasn't the case, wished that she could say something that could change everything. But she couldn't and it hurt. Because after everything they'd been through together, she never thought she and Stefan could be like this. And Stefan's piercing green eyes wouldn't let her lie to him or try to make up any excuses.

"I didn't plan on kissing him." Elena decided to stick with that because it was the truth. She hadn't planned on that kiss. It had happened and she didn't regret it. She just…she didn't know whether or not she should actually be happy about it. But Stefan didn't give her a judgmental look, didn't glare at her and make her feel worse, which made her feel horrible.

"You're better than him, Elena," he informed her and Elena's eyes widened a fraction, surprised at the honesty and openness in his eyes, those same eyes that she had dreamed of so many times since he left her. "Better than the both of us."

There was this moment where Elena realized – even though a part of her always knew this – that she still was as crazy in love with Stefan as she was before the summer started. He was the love of her life, the light in her darkness when she had been trying to find her way back to the old Elena after her parents died. And watching him hop into his car and drive away broke something inside of her as Elena remembered the last time they had truly parted, when he had first went to Klaus and not come back. She hadn't known then that their last kiss truly was their _last_.

And she didn't know where they were now.

OOOOOOO

It was a picture of them.

Brooke decided to go back to the mansion and stay in her room. That wouldn't be so hard. Besides, Caroline needed a moment with her Dad because he was in the hospital and Brooke didn't want to intrude unless the blonde told her she needed her. So, she swallowed back her fear and entered the mansion, relieved that no one was there. She hurried through her room and went through her things, finding a box filled with memories. There were pictures of her, pictures of Peyton and Lucas, and pictures of her with all of her friends.

And then this one.

"_Oh, come on," Damon groaned and Brooke giggled as she pulled him into the booth. Tree Hill was having a carnival on the beach – surprisingly – and Brooke was able to convince Damon to come. She abandoned Peyton to hang out with him, but the blonde was cool with it. She wasn't in the mood anyway._

"_It's just a few pictures, Damon," she told him teasingly and he gave her a mock glare as Brooke pulled him into the photo booth. They sat down and Damon made a face as Brooke put her money in._

"_I don't do pictures." Brooke shot him a look. That was some bullshit. She'd taken pictures of him before and he enjoyed being the center of attention. And he was made for the camera if she wanted to be honest._

"_Too cool for pictures, Bad Boy?" He grinned_

"_Duh." Brooke rolled her eyes._

"_Well, you're not when you're taking pictures with your best friend," she snapped playfully. "And you better pose damnit!" And Brooke pressed the button._

_They went through a series of poses; Damon pretended to bite Brooke, she fake-shot him, he fake-choked her, and he covered her eyes and she laughed. But then, for that last picture, Damon pulled her onto his lap and before Brooke could say anything, he kissed her cheek and she giggled as the flash went off. Afterwards, Brooke smiled at him and hurried out, trying to ignore tingle on her cheek or the fact that her face was extremely hot._

_Out of all the fun ones they took, it had been her favorite picture._

"Brooke," Damon called from the door and she raised her eyes to see him leaning against the doorframe. Brooke sighed and dropped the picture in the box, putting on the lid. _Things were so much simpler then_, she thought before giving him a small smile.

"Hey." There was this awkward pause and things scarcely ever were awkward between them. But it was and Brooke didn't know how to fix it. Damon sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Brooke, about –

"Wait." Damon stopped his movement towards her as Brooke held up her hand and she shrugged. "We have to worry about Klaus and that dead medical examiner. We have to worry about those coffins he took today and the one you're hiding."

"I know all of that," Damon said.

"So, let's just let this go," Brooke begged and kept talking before he could interrupt her. "Just for right now. Just until…we come to some kind of…safe point." Damon just stared at her for a long time and Brooke turned her head, not able to continue their eye contact.

"And this is _exactly_ what you want?" Because it damn sure wasn't what he wanted. Damon Salvatore was not good with words, but for Brooke, he'd do anything. And he really wanted this situation fixed, not brushed to the side so she could avoid any emotional issues.

No, it wasn't what Brooke truly wanted. She wanted a time machine so that she could go back and stop herself from seeing Damon kiss or Elena. She wanted to go back to when things weren't like this and she didn't have to feel the way she did. But there wasn't anything like that and she wasn't ready to talk to Damon.

Not about them.

"Yes."

"Fine," Damon ground out through clenched teeth, stormed across the hall, and slam his bedroom shut him behind him.

Leaving Brooke to cover her eyes in agony as she heard him tear his room apart.

OOOOO

So, whatcha think? Please review.

And next on our When There's A Spark installment:

Brooke vs. Elena part 2

What will our two brunettes do now?


	9. I Hate Everything About You

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

So, I said I'd give you another showdown between Elena and Brooke. And I have and I hope you like it.

P.S. What color gown do you guys think Brooke should wear? Her infamous red? Royal blue? Hit me up in the reviews!

OOOOOOOOOO

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

_I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace

"BROOKE!" Damon's voice thundered through the whole house, effectively ending Stefan's brooding downstairs.

Damon knew Brooke was a nice person when she wanted to be. Gone was the simple-minded, crazy party girl that he met…okay, scratch that. Gone was her simple-mindedness. Or, at least that was what Damon thought until he ran into Klaus earlier today and the motherfucker gave him this shit-eating grin before telling him about how he could learn a few things from Brooke. Because Brooke apparently begged Klaus to save Caroline.

He didn't have a problem with that. Sure, he could've lived without Blondie, but he understood. Caroline had been a friend to Brooke when she needed one and they turned out be amazing friends. But Brooke went to Klaus. Alone. How fucking stupid do you get? It's one thing when you _think_ you can handle a vampire; it's another when you think you can confront an _Original._

It didn't matter to Damon how pissed or upset she was with him. She went to Klaus without _any_ form of protection and the sick fuck was already _interested_ – as he pointed out to Damon so damn smugly – in her, whatever the fuck that meant. There was no telling what he'd do. Add that to the fact that he was still upset that Brooke wanted to brush their much needed conversation aside and you have a very very pissed of Salvatore who was known to lash out and kill. But Damon wasn't in the mood for bloodshed…at least, not right now. So, he opted to give Brooke a piece of his mind and bang on her door.

And Brooke ignored him.

Caroline called her this morning about her dad and Brooke was getting ready to meet with the blonde. Brooke glanced at her door, which was surprisingly holding up to Damon's relentless pounding. Rolling her eyes as he yelled something unintelligible, Brooke clasped on her bra. Just as she reached for her shirt, Damon banged on the door a little harder, causing a small dent to form. That got her attention.

"Brooke, I know you're in there," Damon called and she narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Go away!" Damon growled, kicking the wall beside her door in frustration.

"Open the damn door," he yelled.

"No!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BROOKE!" Stefan glanced at the ceiling from the living room and sighed. It had been like this for two damn days. Those two argued back-and-forth about everything and nothing and the only time they were civil were when they talked about destroying the Originals. Shrugging, Stefan put on his coat and walked out. He had to pick up Abby and Bonnie anyway.

"If you don't open this door NOW, so help me –

"_WHAT!?"_ Brooke's door flew open as she screamed and Damon was left staring at her in stunned silence, eyes widened. Brooke simply glared at him, hands gripping the doorframe. "What is _sooo_ important that you have to throw a bitch fit outside my door?" But then Brooke realized that Damon wasn't paying her any attention…at least not to her face. She followed his gaze and blushed.

Damon was focused on her bra.

Brooke was wearing nothing more than the bra she just put on and the pair of dark, low-rise jeans with her boots. It was a brand new bombshell bra from Victoria's Secret per Caroline's devious plotting. It was an underwire bra that pushed up her breasts deliciously, the gorgeous royal blue accenting her fair skin wonderfully. The flowery design of the black lace made the look even sexier and with his necklace hanging almost seductively between her globes, Damon was transfixed.

And Brooke blushed.

"D-Damon?" Damon eyes flicked up to her face for a moment before his eyes narrowed as she licked her lips, tongue teasing him as it slid across her plump lower lip. Brooke glared at him, trying to ignore the fire inside of her that flared at the obvious lust in his azure eyes. "My eyes are up here, ass-wipe." That got Damon's attention.

"Fuck you," Damon spat. "And what the hell is your problem? Going to Klaus after I told you to stay away from him?" Brooke laughed wryly before folding her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up more unknowingly and catching Damon off guard for a split second.

"You're about three weeks late, don't ya think?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Brooke and she simply glared back at him unflinchingly. "And I did it for a friend…you know, those people that actually _care_ about you?" Damon scoffed bitterly.

"Oh damn, _really_? How could I _possibly_ forget," he retorted sarcastically. "Oh yeah! Because the one I have has been the biggest _bitch_ for the last few weeks!" Anger reared its ugly head and before she could think about it, Brooke swung at Damon.

In seconds, Brooke found herself against the wall beside her door with her fist being clenched under Damon's bigger hand and her other arm being pinned to the wall beside her by his other hand. She gasped as he pressed his entire body against hers, trapping her helplessly between his hard body and the unyielding wall behind her. Brooke scowled at Damon before gasping at the close proximity of their faces.

His nose slid against hers almost, lips barely a breath's distance from hers. Brooke found herself staring at his thin, very kissable lips longer than she should have before meeting those blue eyes that haunted her in her dreams, the same blue eyes that now pierced her where she was and forced her to acknowledge that all she wanted to do was tear all of his clothes away and jump his bones. Instantly at that thought, a flood of desire washed through her, making it that much harder to fight back some strong impulse to kiss him already. His chest rumbled against hers as a loose growl escaped Damon's mouth, causing her nipples to harden almost instantly and warmth to gather between her thighs.

And Damon did nothing to hold back that growl. He had always been sensitive when it came to Brooke's scent. That was why she wore very soft, delicate perfumes or none at all. And that's when he loved her the most because her natural scent – when it was just vanilla from years of having vanilla scented something in her life – was like a fucking aphrodisiac. One whiff and he had to be closer, even if it was just holding his best friend's hand. But when it was combined with her arousal…

All Damon wanted to do was rip her jeans apart and fuck her against the damn wall.

And then his phone rang.

"What," he growled as he whipped it open, glaring fiercely at Brooke, who blinked out of her own little daze. Damon's eyes narrowed then in irritation as he realized who the hell called him and he slowly released Brooke, hand still wrapped around hers. "Elijah, what a pleasant surprise." Brooke's eyes widened as she silently heard the other Original's name.

"Not nearly as pleasant as the little note you left me," Elijah replied, straightening out his suit. Damon smirked half-heartedly, eyes still trained on Brooke who only shivered under the dark gaze.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter." Brooke rolled her eyes at that.

"Bullshit," she muttered and Damon squeezed her hand, making her wince.

"I'll be waiting, Mr. Salvatore."

"I'll take my time," Damon replied and ended the call, leaving them in a very uncomfortable silence. Then Damon tilted his head slightly, giving her an unreadable look. "We're gonna keep arguing, so I might as well get this over with." Panic filled Brooke.

"Damon –

"No, I'm not going to make this easy for you. I won't let you sit and hide from me," Damon spat and Brooke flinched and he took that small step forward that had her back against the wall again. And then he surprised her.

Damon kissed her.

The instant their lips connected, Brooke forgot to breathe. She forgot she was human and that she seriously could breathe through her nose and that she was slowly losing oxygen. Because all that mattered was that Damon's lips were on hers and they fit so perfectly that it hurt physically. Tons of tiny little sparks went off inside of her heart and her nerves were suddenly alive as Damon cupped her face, fingers sliding through her silky hair as he pressed her fully against him, leaving no space between their bodies. Damon's tongue swept across her lower lip before dipping into her mouth and Brooke moaned, molding her body as close to his as she possibly could, allowing him to taste more of her and surrendering to the intense euphoria of finally being able to kiss Damon after so long.

However, he pulled away after a beat, making Brooke whimper before she could catch herself and Damon stared down at her with a small smirk.

"Because that," he said huskily, his voice dropping an octave. It made Brooke shiver and even more desire fill her. "Meant something. And you know it." And then he just left.

Leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the hallway, horny, frustrated and a tad bit angrier than she had been.

She fucking hated Damon for that.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What's got you looking like the Grinch stole your Christmas tree?" Caroline inquired as Brooke stormed into the hospital, hair blowing behind her as she approached the blonde. Brooke gave her a scathing look.

"First off, I'm sorry I made you watch the movie. Just thought that some cheer would do you good after your boyfriend bailed," Brooke snapped and Caroline rolled her eyes. "And second, screw you! That wasn't even funny." Caroline shrugged.

"Not a comedian."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Brooke retorted and Caroline smirked, giving Brooke a knowing smirk. Damon. As of lately, all the two of them could do was argue and it was natural. Brooke refused to open up to him and now, he was pissed. Plus, Caroline concluded that the sexual tension was making it even worse. So, Brooke was pissed and horny. And Caroline could smell it.

"Not as personal as yours," Caroline shot back and Brooke blushed, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. "Seriously, you two might as well just hop in the –

"Not the place," Brooke ground out through her teeth, pulling Caroline closer to her as she glanced around at the visitors and nurses walking around in the hospital. They stepped closer to a window. "How is he?" Caroline shrugged, rubbing her arms.

"Fine, last I checked. I was actually waiting for Doctor Fell." Brooke nodded, still pissed but remembering that she was here to support Caroline. Tyler really had done a number on the old guy; bones had been broken. And after a cheerleading stunt gone wrong a few months after meeting Damon, Brooke knew the feeling. Luckily, his blood made it all better. A pretty brunette woman walked up to them and Brooke directed Caroline's attention to her with a nod.

"Caroline Forbes?" Meredith Fell inquired and Caroline turned to the older woman with a bright smile.

"Hi, yes," Caroline replied. "Dr. Fell, Elena said that you helped out my Dad." Meredith gave Caroline a look, which made her glance at a knowing Brooke. It was no secret Mr. Forbes did not like vamps. So, he damn sure wasn't gonna like that vampire blood healed his sorry ass.

"Yes, I did. Do you think you could get him to be a little more grateful?" Meredith asked through clenched teeth, not even wanting to deal with that patient for the rest of her career. "He spent almost _half_ the night threatening to get my license revoked for _saving_ his life." Caroline and Brooke winced simultaneously and Caroline gave Meredith an apologetic gaze.

"My Dad's a little…set in his ways," Caroline said before stepping a little closer to the doctor. "He's spent all of his life hating vampires, so…"

"So, he's not psyched by being healed by vampire blood? Yeah, he made that clear." Caroline could only sigh at the frustration emanating from the older woman and Brooke only faintly wondered about what happened to professionalism. "I'm sorry. My manners suck; I've had no sleep." Meredith began to walk away, but Caroline and Brooke followed.

"Well, can I take him home?" Meredith gave a puzzled look at that question.

"I signed his discharge papers late last night just to shut him up," she replied, checking her clipboard for another patient's sheet. Caroline's eyebrows rose and she glanced at Brooke, who only shrugged.

"That's funny. I didn't get a call." Meredith only shrugged before giving Caroline a look.

"That's gotta be hard," she said and Caroline stared at her curiously. "Having a Dad that hates the one thing you can't change about yourself." Instantly, Caroline's smile faltered and Brooke's eyes narrowed. "I'm a doctor. It's my job to make sure I know every vampire in this town."

"And it's my job to report you for inappropriate behavior," Brooke shot back and Meredith raised an eyebrow at the petite brunette as Brooke glared her down. "And it's gotta be hard for you. Trying to be with a man still in love with the woman he not so recently buried." Meredith tensed.

"Not nearly as hard as being in love with a man that's in love with someone you have to see every day." Brooke narrowed her eyes at Meredith and Caroline held up a hand to stop the smaller girl from stepping closer to the doctor. Meredith smiled sweetly at Caroline before saying, "Tell your Dad I said you're welcome." Brooke shot Meredith a thousand times over as the beautiful doctor walked away before meeting Caroline's amused gaze.

"What happened between you two this morning?" Caroline asked because what Brooke did was a lot. It was one thing that she came in here pissed. And yes, Caroline realized that Meredith had been a tad bit harsh, but the woman had been here dealing with her father and fifty other patients last night. She had a short temper and was kinda snippy. But Brooke…Brooke was just not in a good mood.

"I'll tell you later when I'm drunk," the brunette said as they exited the ER and met with the last person Brooke wanted to see.

Elena.

"That was fast," Elena commented sarcastically. Actually, it had been fifteen minutes and Elena seriously didn't realize that Brooke was going to be with Caroline today. She didn't feel like dealing with the girl and obviously, the feeling was mutual. Caroline shrugged.

"He was already discharged." The trio began walking down the hall and Caroline tossed Elena a look. "And she does not look killer-ish."

"Yet," Brooke added and Caroline bumped her arm gently. Elena rolled her eyes.

"She's not the killer," Elena said and Brooke snorted.

"Please, she had killer motive. Plus, she was pissed last night. Who's to say she didn't blow off steam with the Gilbert stake?" Brooke shot Elena a smirk. "And are you that desperate to fix someone else's love life because yours is so fucked up?" Caroline was about to shut it down when Elena finally gave in and glared at Brooke.

"You know what, Brooke? I've let you be as pissed as you've wanted to be with me and I have had enough. I already apologized about the kiss –

"And I've already tuned you out," Brooke retorted carelessly and Elena stepped closer to the girl despite the fact that Caroline remained between them.

Being a vampire had its perks…like keeping two human and very angry girls away from each other. After all, Brooke wasn't the only one with an interesting morning. Elena had the displeasure of asking Stefan if he was involved in the murders and that did not go so well for them.

"You really are a bitch," Elena breathed and Brooke narrowed her eyes at the other brunette.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Brooke thought about it for a minute. "Oh, right. She's dead." Caroline's eyes widened as Elena fought the urge to hit Brooke, pained by what Brooke just reminded her of. Instinctively, tears tried to spring to Elena's eyes, but she pushed them back.

"At least mine loved me." That hurt. And Brooke almost felt the sadness take over. But she swallowed it down.

"Which one?" Okay, that stung. Even Caroline felt that. Because Elena had lost both of her mothers and that had seriously hurt the girl. Caroline let out a frustrated cry before Elena could respond to Brooke's statement and glared at both brunettes. Where the fuck was Bonnie – the most level-headed one in this group – when did you needed her?

"Seriously? You both need to chill out," Caroline exclaimed and Elena glared pointedly at Brooke.

"She started –

"Yeah, I know. And I'm ending it," Caroline snapped. "Can we please just find my Dad already?" Caroline glanced at both girls individually, narrowing her eyes especially at Brooke because Elena was right; Brooke started it. Brooke only nodded quietly, folding her arms over her chest. "Thank you." Caroline whipped out her cell and dialed her father's number. After a few seconds, Caroline paused, staring around them curiously.

"What –

"Sssshhhhh," Caroline whispered to Brooke and closed her eyes, catching her father's phone ringing amidst the hospital noise. She opened her eyes to meet two concerned faces. "I can hear his ringtone. My Dad's still in here." Brooke and Elena – surprisingly – exchanged worried glances and hurried after the blonde as she followed the sound. Cautiously, Caroline opened the door and the trio stepped in, observing the quiet closet filled with shelves of files. Caroline caught the faint whiff of blood and hurriedly walked down to the last shelf before gasping, causing Brooke and Elena to trail behind her quickly only for the former to cover her mouth with her hands in surprise.

Bill Forbes sat slumped against the last shelf, not breathing and not moving. His eyes were closed and his head kinda hung over. But their eyes were immediately drawn to the dagger protruding from his belly before another realization hit them.

He was becoming a vampire.

OOOOOOOOO

"Eat. I thought we agreed we'd leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said, smirking at Stefan and giving him an irritated look at the same time. The brothers gave each other a look before Stefan sighed, sitting back in his chair as both Klaus and Elijah stared at him expectantly.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Not to kiss his ass for seven courses," Stefan replied. Klaus's eyes rose up to meet Stefan's challenging ones, leading to a night filled with even more snarky retorts. After a few more pleasantries, Elijah asked the last question neither Salvatore brother wanted to hear.

"So, Stefan. Where's the lovely Elena tonight?" Stefan simply propped up on his elbows, clasping his hands together.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Silence stretched out across the table as Klaus' smirk grew, Damon shot his brother a glare and Elijah stared around, clueless. Last he checked, Stefan and Elena were madly in love and Damon was just a third wheel. Klaus laughed before turning to his brother.

"I'm sorry; you missed so much," Klaus said and Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Uh…trouble in paradise." Damon winced and drank some of his wine.

"Yeah. One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Klaus placed a finger over his mouth with an amused smirk before turning his attention to Damon. He hadn't fucked with the older Salvatore yet, so why the bloody hell not?

"And how is the beautiful Brooke?" Klaus inquired and Elijah was really lost. How much had he honestly missed? Damon gave Klaus a nice, sinister smile.

"Still not interested in you," he retorted and clinked glasses with Stefan without losing eye contact with the hybrid. Klaus smirked.

"Kinda like your interest in both her and Elena?" Klaus shot back smoothly as he popped a piece of meat in his mouth, letting the flavor roll on his tongue as he watched the anger flash in Damon's eyes and how he gripped his silverware a little tightly. Elena never seemed to get this much of a rise out of him. "It's quite amusing…the pickle you've got yourself into. The love triangle between you and your brother's love. And then another with the same girl and your own best friend." Damon clenched his teeth and ignored the smug look on Klaus' face.

"Not nearly as bad as your little tiff with Elijah years ago? Weren't you the two brothers that started this in the first place?" Damon decided to point out. Klaus nodded.

"Right. Tatia." He then smirked, raising his own glass to his lips. "Let's have a talk about the original doppelgänger, shall we? She's a lot better than yours."

"Doubtfully," Stefan replied.

"Oh, no. She was. She made up her mind in the end," Klaus said before grinning after taking a drink. "Or at least had no choice when Mother made it for her." Klaus glanced at Elijah and sat back. "So, how about it, brother? Let's tell them about Tatia."

OOOOOOOO

"Brooke," Elena breathed and was about to slam her door shut when Brooke stopped her.

"I'm not here to fight." Elena held the door open slightly, still watching Brooke cautiously. Brooke sighed, clutching her jacket to her body tightly. "Can we take this inside? Too many memories out here." Brooke still couldn't get the image of Damon kissing Elena out of her head and being on the porch made those feelings from that night intensify. Sighing, Elena opened the door wider and allowed the girl to enter, closing it as Brooke came into the foyer.

"What do you want?" Elena asked crossly and Brooke exhaled. She had talked to Haley and of course, Haley gave her all the motherly advice in the world, making Brooke feel all bad and crap for being so harsh to Elena earlier.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Brooke said and Elena's eyebrows rose. "I'm not sorry for slapping you. I don't think I ever will be…but what I said earlier…that was unnecessary and I'd never want anyone to say something like that to me." Elena nodded slowly, not sure that this was the same girl that slapped her a few weeks ago.

"Thank you. And…I'm sorry too." They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, not really sure where the conversation should go. Brooke wrung her hands together for a moment before raising her hazel eyes to the pretty girl before her.

"Do you love him?" Elena's eyes shot up and Brooke simply stared at her impassively, steeling herself for the slap of reality if Elena answered the way Brooke thought she would. Elena sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I…I honestly don't know."

"Well, you need to figure it out. He deserves an honest answer, Elena. He's been through enough." Brooke sighed and headed towards the door before Elena called her.

"You love him, don't you?" Elena asked and Brooke clenched her eyes shut as she turned back around. When she faced Elena again, tears glistened on her greener orbs and a sudden pang hit Elena at the raw pain on Brooke's face.

"Yeah. I do," Brooke whispered and let that sink in for a few minutes, trying to keep her voice leveled out. All she wanted right now was to head back to Caroline's place and comfort the blonde and forget that she had any kind of moment with Damon today. But she had to fix this. "Which is why you need to figure yourself out. He's already been hurt by Katherine and I won't let you hurt him. I'll be damned." Elena nodded and then frowned sadly at Brooke.

"You and I? We can never be friends, can we?" Brooke leaned against the door, shaking her head gently at the question. Them friends? It wouldn't work; it was still surprising that she and Peyton managed to work again.

"No," she replied honestly. "Loved a guy once. My best friend loved him too. Didn't work out too well for me." Another silence stretched out.

"So, now what?" Elena asked. Brooke shrugged.

"We move on. We still have to end Klaus. So, for now, we work together and…move on. Agreed?" Brooke stuck her hand out hesitantly and Elena stared at it for a long time.

"_Ya know, Brooke isn't as bad as she seems," Caroline said softly as Elena gets ready to leave. Elena rolled her eyes and Caroline smirked. "She's not."  
_

"_When I see it, I'll believe it," Elena retorted. She really didn't want to talk about Brooke. She just got done with a crying Caroline and seriously, even Elena was exhausted. Plus, they had to deal with the whole Alaric situation, so Elena was definitely not in the Brooke spirit._

"_How would you feel if Stefan kissed…I don't know, Katherine?" Caroline inquired and Elena shot her a deadly look, all seriousness on her face. And it was truly unnerving because Elena was not known for giving people death glares._

"_That's not the same." Caroline raised an eyebrow._

"_Isn't it?" She shot back and Elena sighed, conceding. If another girl kissed Stefan, Elena would be super pissed and crazy hurt. And yes, if the other girl tried to contact her and said something stupid like Elena had, Elena probably would've wanted to slap her. The question was if Elena would do it because Brooke damn sure had. But Elena understood. "She loves him. And you of all people should know that love makes us do crazy things." _

"_Yeah."_

"_So, don't be too mad. Give her some time."_

"Okay," Elena replied and she shook Brooke's hand, smiling softly.


	10. Give Me Love

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season.

I changed the rating for a reason.

OOOOOOOOO

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya.

_Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran

"I cannot believe that _this_ is your room," Caroline exclaimed as she walked into Brooke's bedroom, the brunette laying on the bed with a magazine. "Best room in the whole house." Brooke grinned as she put the book down.

"I'm the most special person in the house, duh," she mused and Caroline smirked, hopping onto the comfy queen-sized bed before laying out on it.

"OH MY GAWD!" Caroline yelled as she sunk into the mattress and Brooke laughed, throwing a pillow at the blonde. "Sleepovers are definitely over here now!" They chuckled as Brooke flipped to another page.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asked and Caroline sighed.

"Abby's trying to win the mother-of-the-year award," she replied and glanced at Brooke after a beat. "Tyler called. He apologized…about Dad and is still trying to break his sire bond." Brooke frowned slightly.

"Sorry." Caroline shrugged.

"It's nothing…what _is_ something is this invitation," Caroline said and handed Brooke the white envelope. Curiously, Brooke opened it and read the invitation. It was for a ball with the Original family. Great. More of them.

"You going?"

"Are you?" Brooke shrugged.

"No invite," she said and Caroline scoffed.

"It's Klaus we're talking about. You're invited _without _an invitation, sweetie." Brooke chuckled and Caroline situated herself so that they both were laying the same way, propped up on their elbows. "Have you talked to Rebekah since she's been un-staked?" Brooke winced. Rebekah was not the topic that was up for discussion. Brooke was actually terrified of what would happen when they met up again.

"Not sure I'm ready to face her yet," Brooke admitted.

"But Elena was the one that staked her." For a moment, Caroline just stared at Brooke. She heard about Elena and Brooke's last conversation from Bonnie and from what she was told, the two were on stable grounds at the moment. Hopefully. "How are things with you and Elena?"

"Good." Caroline smirked.

"And Damon?" Caroline watched the heat gather in Brooke's cheeks immediately and Caroline grinned deviously. "Oh no, spill. What happened this time?" Brooke bit her lower lip.

"God, nothing," Brooke exclaimed and Caroline gave her an incredulous look. "Okay, fine. I needed to talk to him…and that wasn't what I ended up doing."

"_Damon," Brooke called as she walked into his bedroom. She'd been looking for him all day and was about to be seriously pissed with him. He'd left her so freaking frustrated the other day and all she wanted was to curse him out for doing what he did. Although, she knew that that wasn't the only thing she wanted to do. But that wasn't something Brooke wanted to think about right now._

_His room was empty. Brooke frowned, running fingers through her hair in irritation. He hadn't been at the Grille, he wasn't with Elena, he wasn't with Sheriff Forbes, and he wasn't with Ric. Where the hell was that fucking vampire?_

"_Stefan, where is he?" She yelled out to the bedroom door and Stefan looked up from his book and sighed. He really did not have time for Damon's games with Brooke. While it was hilarious to see her get mad and kick stuff, he didn't want to be involved. Brooke carried around guns with wooden bullets; she was the last person to fuck with._

"_He's up there," Stefan replied loudly and Brooke huffed angrily, glaring at Damon's room._

"_DAMON ALEXANDER SALVATORE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Brooke screamed obnoxiously and Damon stifled a chuckle at her obvious anger. Already bored with fucking with her emotions, he decided to alert her of his presence._

"_In here," he yelled from his bathroom and Brooke stormed to the door, swinging it open without thinking._

"_You sick, son-of-a-gun! You heard me calling you and –_

_Brooke stopped._

_Brooke had seen Damon shirtless plenty of times. They spent times together where they just lay around with one another and even she would not have much on. She was used to the sight and yes, every time she saw him, Brooke couldn't deny how much she wanted him. Damon was a fine specimen. But Brooke had forgotten how fine._

_Damon stood in the glass shower, relaxed under the pouring hot water that shot out from the showerhead. Steam slapped her in the face the moment she entered the bathroom and fogged up the glass to a certain extent, but it did nothing to hide the gorgeous view. Damon's body glistened from the water and his hair was slicked back, the droplets of water rolling down his very impressive, muscled back. Hell, even his tight ass was turning Brooke on. Brooke could only gape as her entire body heated up at the sight, pupils dilating with lust._

_And Damon only chuckled as he caught the spike in her scent._

"_Ya know, I have this spot on my back that I just can't seem to reach," Damon's voice called out seductively, snatching Brooke from her very obvious gawking. He turned around fully and Brooke's eyes widened as she saw the smooth, defined planes of his chest which led down to those drool-worthy abs of his. And then her eyes – without her permission – trailed down lower to the defined V that was formed above the small patch of pubic hair and before she could even think about looking further, Damon cleared his throat and Brooke looked up quickly to the amused blue eyes. "Care to help?"_

_Oh, God. YEEESSSSSS! She'd help alright. But she wasn't sure she'd be focused on just his back. No, Brooke had every mind to lick his abs, tasting the salty deliciousness of his skin combined with the water, and tease his flesh as she kissed up his chest and his neck before devouring his lips and –_

_No, Damon Salvatore was not seducing her today._

"_You knew I was coming," Brooke said, gritting her teeth, and Damon only smirked, staring at Brooke so intensely that she lost her breath and her nipples instantly pebbled responsively, making her whimper almost._

"_Are you?" He asked huskily and Brooke truly stopped breathing at that point. Because he was not talking about the same "coming" as she had been and suddenly, Brooke almost felt like she would at the silky seduction in his voice._

_Until a thought hit her._

I AM BROOKE FUCKING DAVIS_, her mind screamed and her heart and body screamed in protest at that statement, not really caring about who the hell she was. All either of them cared about was having Damon Salvatore all over her. _I DO NOT GET SEDUCED. I DO THE SEDUCING. _And Brooke agreed._

_Glaring at Damon, she stormed up to the shower and reached inside, turning the faucet until icy cold water erupted from the showerhead. Damon gasped in surprise and Brooke only smirked in victory at the sudden horror on his face. However, her triumph died down when Damon grasped her slim waist in his hands and yanked her completely into the shower with him and the cold water hit her hard, the iciness taking her overly-heated skin by surprise. Brooke shrieked as Damon lifted her closer to the water so that it pummeled her back mercilessly._

"_Damon," Brooke screamed and gripped his arms tightly. Damon only grinned._

"_Payback's a bitch," he only replied and she scowled, her recently styled hair now wet and clinging to her throat and her thin blouse clung to her like a second skin. Brooke kicked her legs and Damon grinned before turning and pushing her against the wall – _what the fuck was with him and walls?_ – with a dark look. Immediately, Brooke could feel herself growing aroused again as Damon pressed himself against her more, his fingers sneaking under the hem of her blouse. Damon's eyes darkened as he felt the still warm, satiny skin of her sides and he squeezed softly, making Brooke moan low. _

_And Damon growled, a sound that Brooke was actually coming to love. It was animalistic and sent a tremor through her entire body and down to her toes, causing Brooke to shiver. And damn him for being so close that she could almost taste him again, his soft, firm lips brushing up against hers so smoothly –_

"_Damon," Elena called from the bedroom door and the pair froze, both of their eyes widening._

"ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!?" Caroline shrieked and sat up quickly and Brooke rolled onto the bed so that her face was buried into the nearest pillow to hide her blush. Caroline could not believe that. Sure, the last time Brooke talked about Damon, things had gotten pretty hot and even Caroline had to fan herself. And then this…this was golden!

"I've never been so mortified in my entire life," Brooke admitted in the pillow and Caroline, still grinning, yanked it away to see the almost pink face of the brunette.

"Did Elena catch you?" Caroline asked and Brooke inwardly died. If Elena had walked in, Brooke was sure she'd never be able to look at the Gilbert girl ever again. Sure, she'd been caught before with guys and yes, all of those times had been embarrassing. But she could pretty much picture Elena's reaction and they had just got on good terms.

"Thank God, no," Brooke breathed and sat back up with Caroline. "What the hell is happening to me? I've never felt like this before." She hadn't.

Damon made her nervous to be alone with him and every time he stared at her, Brooke forgot who the hell she was and what her purpose in life was. She forgot the world around her and one touch had her ready to give Damon anything he wanted, even her life. But he was still her best friend and all of their fun times were stuck in her head for life, even the sweet moments. Lucas had never made her feel that way; no one had. Caroline sighed and touched Brooke's hand.

"You're in love with him, Brooke," Caroline reminded her. Brooke was just about to respond when the doorbell rang. Brooke glanced at Caroline curiously, who only shrugged, and hurried out her room with just her socks. Her feet slid on the floor as she ran through the foyer and opened the door wide only to gasp.

And Rebekah smiled.

"Hello, bestie. Missed me?" She inquired and Brooke gaped at her for a minute, her mouth suddenly dry. But she blinked and gave a nervous smile.

"Rebekah, I didn't know you were in town," Brooke told her and Rebekah smirked, stepping into the house and bumping past Brooke. She sensed Caroline and heard the blonde escape the house smartly through Brooke's balcony.

"I bet not." Brooke tensed at the sarcasm. "After all, you and your friends had me staked, remember?" Brooke didn't dare mention that Klaus got her back a while ago and could've un-staked her if he wanted to, but that he'd been a wimp and decided against it.

"Rebekah, I didn't have anything to do with that," Brooke swore and Rebekah appraised her. She could tell Brooke wasn't lying. However, why not screw with her anyway?

"Only one way to find out." With that said, Rebekah charged Brooke until the brunette was against the doorframe and glared down at her, thinking that she was compelling her. But she was scaring Brooke. "Did you plan to have me killed?"

"I already told you I didn't," Brooke replied, staring up at the intense, icy-blue eyes. Rebekah gave her a curious stare before her eyes fell on Brooke's necklace and she nodded, impressed. She reached up for Brooke's necklace, but upon contact, the metal burned her flesh. Rebekah hissed before smirking. "Well, at least he's not as dumb as he acts." Brooke only blinked in surprise as Rebekah folded her arms over her chest. "Well, get your shoes on."

"Where are we going?" Rebekah grinned.

"We have a ball to get ready for. And you can tell me about you and Damon," Rebekah said, holding up an envelope with a devious smirk.

OOOOOOOO

"If Esther wants to talk to me, I think I should go," Elena said as the trio walked into the living room. Damon glared skeptically at her.

"That's a stupid idea. She could kill you if she wants." Stefan shook his head and leaned against the nearest wall.

"No, Elena's right," he said and Elena glanced at him appreciative smile that did not go unnoticed by Damon, who only rolled his eyes. "Bonnie was able to open that coffin for a reason."

"Can we please just go back to the Stefan that used to care about what happened to Elena?" Damon asked, knowing he was pushing buttons, but seriously! He couldn't be the only sitting here and thinking logically. Elena exhaled deeply as Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"That's _your_ job now," Stefan spat bitterly and Damon was about to reply when the doorbell rang. His eyes cut to the living room entrance and he sped to the door, surprising Elena as she attempted to get there. He opened the door to see Brooke with a white envelope and a pensive expression. He smirked and leaned against the doorframe sexily.

"Missed me already?" He purred and Brooke smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I did, hot stuff," she cooed before brushing past him and walked into the living room with the former couple, winking at Damon over her shoulder flirtatiously. She nodded to Elena before holding up the envelope. Elena recognized it immediately.

"You have one too?"

"Yeah and not going is _not_ an option," Brooke said, glaring directly at Damon who made a face.

"Over my dead body." Brooke rolled her eyes as Damon stood beside her, ignoring how Goosebumps broke out on her arms as his arm brushed her shoulder accidentally. "You're not going." Brooke cut her eyes at the older Salvatore and Elena watched on, staring in loss at the close proximity of their faces as Damon tried to intimidate Brooke.

"You and I both know that I never listen to you and that _this_ doesn't work," Brooke stated, gesturing to his eyes and demeanor, fighting back a shiver under his gaze. "And I hardly believe Klaus and Rebekah would be okay with my not going."

"But –

"She's right," Stefan decided to cut in, not needing any PDA from the two. He had enough of smelling both of them lusting after each other and right now was not the time. Damon's eyes rose to his brother's and he dared the younger Salvatore to side with her right now. "Neither Klaus nor Rebekah is going to allow her to not arrive and if Esther is trying to make peace, us pissing her kids off won't help." Damon scowled and Brooke grinned in triumph.

"And Rebekah already bought my dress," she decided to add, bouncing on her toes adorably and pouting at Damon. And he wanted to throttle her so badly for that. Cursing under his breath, Damon's eyes landed on a very amused Elena and he glared at her, wiping the smirk on her face away.

"You're still not going," he growled and stormed out of the house. Brooke glanced at Elena. They both knew for sure that Elena was whether Damon wanted her to or not.

OOOOOOOO

"Tiger, do you think going to this ball is a good idea?" Haley asked skeptically when she looked up from her homework as Brooke stepped out of her room in only her towel. Brooke only shrugged, releasing her towel-dried hair from the towel and threw that into her clothes' bin.

"At this point, Tutor Girl, I don't really have a choice," she replied and sat on her bed in front of the laptop. Haley frowned on her side of the webcam, but didn't say anything for a minute. What could she say? She wasn't in Mystic Falls with her Tiger and yes, she was worried. But there was nothing she could do. All Haley could do was be there for her best friend when she needed her. Speaking of being there…

"What does Damon have to say about this?" Brooke rolled her eyes and rubbed some lotion onto her smooth legs.

"He doesn't want me to go." Brooke met Haley's exasperated gaze and huffed. "What? Just because I love him doesn't mean I have to suddenly start doing everything he wants. Damon can't control me." Haley smiled softly.

"It's funny how you can admit that now, but never to him." Brooke pouted at Haley's words. "I'm just saying, Brooke. Even Peyton pointed it out. You hardly ever say how you feel about Damon and you definitely haven't said it to his face."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Brooke inquired, a bite in her voice that Haley almost didn't detect. "Damon…makes me happy, okay? He irritates me, challenges me, and pisses me off to the point that all I want to do is punch him or scream. But…" Brooke paused for a moment and Haley watched with a small smile, a knowing glint in her eyes. "But then there are those moments where…I'm not Brooke Davis anymore. I'm not a designer, I don't have screwed up parents, I'm not a cheer-leader…and I'm just a girl. And he's there and…I don't have to be scared to be vulnerable with him. Because he still cares for me, even when I'm all that other stuff. He makes me complete."

Haley let that sink as the brunette sat on her bed in a daze, her smile growing with every passing second. It was how she felt about Nathan. Nathan made her forget about everything and just let her be Haley. She could just be with him and he'd never judge, never down her. Being with him was the best part of Haley's life and having his love was her greatest accomplishment. She was glad to see Brooke finally acknowledge how she truly felt.

"Now, what's stopping you from telling him that?" Haley inquired and Brooke glanced at the screen, an uncertain look on her face.

_What_ was stopping her?

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon died.

Elena had walked in a few moments ago and yes, she had been stunning. The strapless, immaculate gown really brought out her olive skin tone, the gold accenting her complexion. Her hair was combed to the left side in elegant curls, framing that side of her face prettily and making her look more like Katherine. The gloves made her look classier and she caught a few people's attention, a stately, classy Elena not the Elena most people see. They usually see sporty, casual Elena who hardly wears dresses outside of parties. He couldn't deny how gorgeous she looked and from the dumbfounded, awestruck look on Stefan's face, the supposed Ripper would not be able to deny that either.

And then Brooke and Rebekah came.

The moment she walked into the door, Damon's eyes zeroed on her, ignoring the haughty blonde in green. For once, Damon believed that broody idiot back in Tree Hill said something right; Brooke was the girl behind the red door. And for a reason. She wore a ravishing, strapless and floor-length gown of chiffon material with diamond accents along the bodice that seemed to go around her waist in three lines that intertwined and met up at the center with a diamond gem that glinted in the chandelier light. The sheer sheath of the dress – which fell on the sides about knee-length – flew in the breeze that arrived into the ballroom with her and a sheer shawl was wrapped around her arms. Brooke's lips were painted in the same shade of red, her eyes were lined and there was a sliver of silver eye-shadow on both eyes, and her fair skin seemed to glow with the red contrasting beautifully against her, the dimpled smiled on her face catching a few people's eyes. Her hair was partially gathered up with luxurious, spiraled tendrils cascading over her shoulders and down her back in soft curls. Damon caught the hint of diamond earrings in her ears and faithfully, she wore his necklace.

And he wasn't the only one captivated.

Klaus had been chuckling at something Elijah said about Mystic Falls when a flash of red appeared at the edge of his peripheral. So, he glanced over to the front door and almost dropped his glass of wine. Brooke looked astounding, magnificent, and superb, etc. There weren't a lot of words to describe the brunette as she descended the staircase with his sister, grace and natural beauty exuding from her entire body. He thought the gown that he gave Caroline had been something; Rebekah had outdone herself. Elijah followed his brother's gaze and his eyes landed on the gorgeous brunette conversing with his sister and he nodded in understanding.

"So, that is Brooke Davis," Elijah simply guessed and Kol popped out of nowhere, nodding. He was as impressed as Elijah.

"She's not bad," he commented and Klaus shot him a dark glare. Damn straight, Brooke wasn't _not_ bad. She was fucking perfection. But then Klaus noticed Brooke's eyes land on Damon Salvatore and watched as she smiled shyly at the man, who only smiled back at her. Klaus didn't know what the hell was going on between the two of them, but he knew one thing: he'd have Brooke's first dance. He'd be damned if he didn't.

"Enjoy your evening," Rebekah said as she spotted a very spiffy-looking Matt as he muttered something to some girl in his class. "I have a quarterback to seduce." With that, she strutted over to Matt as Caroline approached Brooke in a sparkly, dazzling blue gown. Brooke smiled instantly.

"You look great," Brooke exclaimed and Caroline waved her off. Everyone could tell; Brooke was the fucking belle of the ball tonight. Miss Mystic Falls had nothing on her.

"Not nearly as good as you do. I'm surprised Damon or Klaus haven't –

"Pardon me, ladies," Klaus interrupted smoothly with his eyes directly on Brooke. Caroline rolled her eyes disgustedly and stepped beside Brooke, eyeing Klaus cautiously. Stefan and Damon had to play nice; nobody said Caroline had to. "But I do believe the first waltz is up. May I?" Klaus extended his hand to Brooke. Glancing at Caroline peevishly, Brooke turned to Klaus a frosty smile and placed her hand in his gently.

"Sure."

"_Distract Klaus for a moment," Elena said into her phone as she walked into her bedroom, just getting out of her shower. "Entertain him if you have to. Caroline will try to get Elijah's attention and Matt's with Rebekah. Nobody's concerned with Kol. And if it comes to it, distract Damon." Brooke nodded, sliding into her dress carefully._

"_And how do you plan on getting Damon to let you talk to Esther?" Brooke inquired, struggling to lace up the back of her dress. The silky strings kept slipping from her hands and she huffed in annoyance._

"_Leave that to Stefan and me," Elena said and Brooke frowned, not sure she would like this plan._

The dance began and Brooke glanced over at Damon, who smiled at Elena gently. She hated how he must have complimented her because the girl blushed and gave him this sweet smile that made Brooke want to slap her again, the closeness in their dancing making her want to vomit. Jealousy ate up her insides and without meaning to her, her hands tightened on Klaus'. He smirked.

"Green doesn't suit you," he whispered to her ear, surprising Brooke because he had been so unnervingly close and she hadn't even noticed. She gasped and turned her face to lock eyes with him, their noses practically touching. "I like you much better in red." Brooke blushed at the compliment before composing herself.

"As long as it's not blood," she replied dryly and Klaus laughed, thoroughly amused with the brunette. He twirled her in time with the music and before long, she was in his arms and he led her in the dance.

"Most women enjoy compliments." Brooke smirked.

"Well, I'm not most women," she retorted and Klaus stared at her for a long time, causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and for her heart to start racing at the intensity of his midnight-blue gaze.

"I know," he muttered and for just a split second, Brooke forgot why she was supposed to hate him and a blush appeared on her cheeks, her fluttering at the low tone of his voice. She smiled a little at him, a genuine and breathtaking smile that made Klaus smile in return.

"Thank you."

Damon glowered. He hated how Klaus stared at his Brooke – and fuck yes, she was _his_ – and wanted to punch the smile off his face. He was the only person that was allowed to make Brooke smile like that. Sure, Damon knew that she didn't have any feelings for the hybrid, but still. Damon did not share. Elena sighed in irritation at him and Damon returned his eyes at him to see her pouting.

"Damon, if Esther wants to talk to me, I have to go. She could be on our side," she whined and Damon inwardly wished he could punch her. He had specifically told Elena not to show up and what did she do? She came. So, now he had to be extra-cautious in case anything were to go down. He didn't feel like having to babysit her tonight.

"No," he snapped quickly just as the partner switch occurred. Skillfully, Damon twirled Elena in his arms until their arms were entwined before practically tossing her in an elegant spin so that she landed in whoever's arms. And caught Brooke in his.

In seconds, Brooke found herself mashed up against Damon's hard, surprisingly warm body. He must've fed today; she concluded. Brooke gasped as soon as they contacted and her eyes rose to meet his as he held one of her hands and placed the other at her lower back, making sure she was trapped against him. Electricity stretched between them as their gazes met, both of them gazing at the other with almost enough emotion to convey what they both felt. The clear blue of his eyes made all of Brooke's breath clog her throat and without hesitation, Brooke placed her free hand on his shoulder and let Damon lead her, smiling automatically.

"Hello, handsome," she said happily, content to be in Damon's arms, and Damon only smiled back at her, letting her twirl for a moment, the sheaths of her gown twirling dramatically. Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Elena drag Stefan away from the dance floor, sparing Brooke a glance before nodding and leaving.

"Hello, gorgeous," he purred down at her and Brooke grinned like an idiot at that compliment, happiness bubbling up inside of her and the butterflies gathering in her stomach. She felt so alive in Damon's arms at this particular moment. "Have I told you how absolutely…ravishing…you look right now?" Brooke shivered at his eyes darkening before putting a thinking face on.

"No, you haven't." Damon chuckled down at her darkly and lowered his face to hers.

"Well, you do." And Brooke smiled even brighter, an adorable giggle erupting from her mouth as Damon twirled her around and then dipped her, bringing her up slowly with a wolfish grin.

OOOOOOOOO

"What the fuck," Brooke hissed as she walked into the room and saw Damon sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Stefan stood over him and Elena stood beside her with a guilty expression that made Brooke want to punch her so badly that it was painful.

"He'll be down for ten minutes," Stefan said, ignoring Brooke as he stepped over his brother as if he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. "That gives us enough time –

_SMACK!_

Brooke slapped Stefan with all of the strength she could muster and his head snapped to the side, Stefan taking it in stride. Sure, it actually stung for her to be human, but that was it. She was human and her slaps didn't hurt. But, if Brooke needed to let her anger out, then by all means! As long as she doesn't start screaming, Stefan was good. Elena winced and Brooke narrowed her eyes at Stefan.

"What the fuck, Stefan?" She spat, glaring at the younger Salvatore brother angrily. She actually liked Stefan. Sure, they were snippy with each other and all, but they were cool. They sat in the living room a lot and read together and he even cooked her breakfast twice. But, when it came to Damon, Brooke played no cut cards.

"He had to," Elena decided to cut in and Brooke turned her fierce stare to the other brunette, hand itching to slap her too. Elena sighed. "He would have never let me see Esther. Brooke, it was the only way." Brooke took a few breaths and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she understood, but she still wanted to slap Elena.

"Elena, go up those stairs before I punch you," she growled and Elena gave her a curious stare as Brooke started coming with her. "What? He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up. He'll be even more pissed if you went by yourself."

After getting things situated with Esther and Elena giving blood for Esther's little plan, Brooke and Elena descended the stairs in tense silence, guilt eating at Brooke's conscience. She was worried about Damon. He should've woken up by now and he'd be so mad at her right now. Elena sighed sadly.

"Thanks," she said to the thoughtful brunette and Brooke glanced at her coldly. "I know that you didn't want to do this, but thanks anyway." Brooke shrugged, ready to get a glance of wine. She didn't want to be a part of the champagne toast. It was the same champagne that would hurt Rebekah and she was not okay with that.

"I had to," Brooke replied. "Damon would have never –

Brooke froze.

And Damon's scowl deepened. His entire body was so intense; Brooke was afraid that at the slightest movement on her part, he'd charge and then somebody would have to prepare her funeral. Elena stopped a few steps after Brooke before following her gaze, her blood chilling at the sight of the strangely calm Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," Elena breathed. Brooke struggled to breathe, wringing her hands together nervously. She took the last few steps down, staring only at Damon apologetically.

"Damon, I –

"Leave," Damon growled, but Brooke was not listening.

"But I –

"_NOW_," Damon roared viciously and Brooke flinched, actually afraid of his temper. His face had vamped out and everything, the veins appearing around his eyes and his fangs poking out menacingly. She didn't even spare Elena a backward glance; Brooke practically ran back to the ballroom. Elena took a few deep breaths before meeting Damon's threatening stare.

"Damon, you have to –

He didn't let her finish. Without warning, Damon grabbed Elena by her upper arms and yanked her from the stairs, making Elena trip on her feet. But she didn't have time to think about the fact that her feet hadn't touched the floor because Damon had her in his hands and was gripping her so tightly that it hurt. She was sure her arms would be bruised tomorrow.

"You've always fucked up. _Always!_ And I sit here and I let your ass do it because I _want_ to be able to respect your decision," he growled and Elena opened her mouth to protest, but then he snapped, "_I'm not fucking done with you_." That shut Elena up instantly and she bit her lip, scared to piss him off more than she already had. "You put _everyone's_ life on the line all the time and I do it with you, not caring because _Elena_ is so fucking important that _no one_ else matters as long as _she's_ alive. And _then_ you do some shit like this!

"And what the fuck was Stefan snapping my neck about? Did you _really_ think that I'd be okay with that shit? Or were you that fucking desperate to get your ass killed?" Damon spat those words in her face and Elena flinched before composing herself, steeling her expression.

"Just _what_ are you upset about? My teaming up with Stefan or me not including you?" She asked with the same amount of venom. Some part of her expected some kind of declaration or for Damon to say something that would make her stop thinking.

"Because you put _her _life on the line," Damon snapped and Elena's eyes widened, something inside of her hurt that it wasn't her that he was worried about. It was Brooke…only Brooke. Elena should have seen it coming, but she hadn't and that hurt. "Because she was doing this crap for _my_ benefit, as if I'm supposed to think any less of her because I care about _you_."

Okay, that officially stung. Damon had basically just said that he honestly hadn't cared what happened today. The only one he cared for was Brooke and that was surprising because Elena had always believed that Damon truly cared for her – even loved her.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You love her," she stated bluntly and Damon just stared at her for a moment, not trying to deny it. Because it was in his eyes. Elena shook her head quickly, not ready to go down without a fight. Because Damon knew damn well that they had needed to talk to Esther whether he trusted the woman or not. "Well, maybe that's the problem here."

Elena had said the first thing that came off her tongue.

And that was the wrong thing.

"_I'm_ the liability right now?" He asked incredulously and Elena's breath officially got stuck in her throat, all apologies at the tip of her tongue. She hadn't meant to say that. Not in the slightest, but now she couldn't take it back. "Coming from the girl who complained for an _entire _year that I haven't been in tune with my feelings? And now those feelings are a liability –

"Yes when you sit here and treat Brooke like a baby," she snapped. "You do it with me and you're doing it with her. You sit here and pretend as if she's obviously not able to protect herself…even after you've given her everything she needs in order to do that." Damon was really ready to throttle the fuck out of Elena.

"But what happens when she's so focused on protecting _you_ that she can't even protect herself? Then what? There's no, 'I'm sorry, Damon,' for you, Elena." But Damon held his hands up in surrender, anger evident on his face. "But, please. I don't want to be the problem in this situation. I won't let my feelings get in the way again."

"Damon, wait –

But he didn't listen and only walked away, leaving Elena guilt-ridden and in pain as she rubbed her officially bruised arms.

OOOOOOOOO

"Damon," Stefan yelled as he ran through the doors just in time to see Damon snap Kol's neck, watched as his brother rose with an almost crazed look in his eyes. "Are you crazy?" Damon glanced at his brother, that rush after causing pain to someone dissipating as both Brooke and Elena ran to the door with him along with a few other people. The disappointed tears in Brooke's eyes stabbed him.

"Maybe a little," he replied, not breaking eye contact with Brooke. She sighed, shaking her head. Elena glared at Damon and he only narrowed his eyes in response. "I didn't mean to make myself such a liability to everyone!" He spat those words and Elena flinched, closing her eyes as she took that in and began to help Stefan keep everyone inside.

Once they were completely alone, neither spoke for a moment. Damon just stood there with this impassive look on his face and Brooke stared back, tears threatening to fall but she held them in. After a few seconds, Damon took careful steps towards her until he was only two steps under the one she was standing on, staring at Brooke on the same eye level. She shook her head again, taking a shaky breath.

"We're going home," she said, finality in her voice and bumped his shoulder as she passed him going down the stairs. After not hearing him move, Brooke whirled around and screamed, "_NOW!_" Damon turned to face her with narrowed eyes.

"No." If Brooke got any madder, Damon was sure her skin would start to become as red as her dress. But he wasn't exactly sure what she was angry for. About Kol? About earlier? "What the hell are you mad for?"

"I'm mad because I want to punch Stefan and Elena for what they did to you," she cried and inwardly, Damon smirked. "I'm mad that we had to do this stupid linking spell with Esther; Rebekah doesn't deserve that. I'm mad because you sat here and did that to whoever the hell _that_ was. And I'm mad that you're so upset right now." Damon scoffed.

"What the fuck did you expect? For everything to be all fine and dandy?" Brooke glowered, so close to slapping him that it wasn't even funny.

"No, but I'm so fucking sick of you getting upset with everyone else when they endanger your _precious _Elena!" She spat and Damon walked up to Brooke, towering over her with a clueless and aggravated face. Elena was the last person he was thinking about right now.

"What the fuck does she have to do with this?" Brooke was super angry. Elena had everything to do with everything. She was always there, the constant that kept her feelings at bay. Elena was the reason why Brooke never wanted to spill her feelings, she realized. Because Elena was there and Elena felt something for Damon and Brooke always knew that Damon loved the girl.

"Because she means _so_ much to you and I hate it," she cried and Damon couldn't say anything. He was dumbfounded and that made Brooke explode. "I hate the fact that you care so much about her. I hate that you've put your life on the line for her. I hate that you _fell_ for her." Brooke could feel the words coming out, heard them. But they just fell off her tongue and there was nothing she could do to stop them. "I hated it when you kissed her. I have never felt so hurt and hateful in my entire life. And I hated seeing you dance with _her_ and I hate feeling like this."

"Why?" When he spoke, it was a whisper, voice almost shaking to hear the words he'd only dreamed of Brooke saying.

"Because I love you."

The world seemed to stop for that particular moment; no other sound permeated the area other than the wind that tore through them. Damon could only stare at Brooke in utter shock and surprise, flabbergasted by actually hearing her say those three words. He faintly remembered complaining to Haley and Haley telling him how Brooke felt. But those words had never felt so real.

Until now.

And the tears fell from Brooke's eyes as she realized in horror and complete shock that she just admitted everything to Damon. It had been bound to come out eventually, but Brooke had had so much control before. And just like that, her control had snapped and suddenly, she had spilled and now she felt so bare. It was unnerving. And what was worse was that she couldn't read Damon's face, couldn't read behind the wall of blue in his eyes.

"Let's go home."

OOOOOOOOOO

Both Stefan and Elena sighed as they entered her house, both exhausted and in need of a very strong drink. It had been a long night and Brooke and Damon disappeared after the Kol incident, leaving Stefan and Elena to stay at the ball a little longer for appearance's sake. So, now, both were ready to fall out in their rooms. Plus, it was still tense between them. Stefan glanced at Elena as she pulled off her shrug, sighing again.

"So…uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family," he said. He chuckled at the irony, faintly amused at the turn of events. He knew for a fact that all Klaus wanted was a little family and what happens? His own mother wants him and the rest of his siblings dead. "How's that for mother of the year?" Elena did not find that amusing at all. She was still riling from Damon's actions earlier and she was racked with guilt for being a part of the plan that could kill Elijah.

"Yeah," she replied dryly. "And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lied to him –

"Good." Elena turned around to Stefan quickly when he said that, noting the serious expression on his face. "I won't be too sorry to see any of them go." Elena sighed, guilt killing her.

"I just signed their death certificates, Stefan." And Stefan understood. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Elena was compassionate and sympathized with everyone. She was the most humane person he had ever met; it was one of the most prominent characteristics that made him fall so deeply in love with her.

"No, you signed Klaus' death certificate, Elena. Everyone else was just collateral damage." Elena gave him a hurt look.

"It's not that simple." Stefan stared at her, still not understanding her logic.

"That family's brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple." They had. That family had come for her because she was the doppelgänger and Stefan had hated them ever since. It didn't matter that at one point, he and Klaus had been friends and that he had loved Rebekah. Elena was his only love, the one that he wanted to be with for all of eternity. And they had been trying to steal her away, kill her.

They stood in silence for a few moments and Elena really wished she didn't feel so much distance between the two of them. There was a time when she could just throw herself into Stefan's arms, cry and tell him everything. She could spill all of her guilt and fears and he'd take them and turn them into happy moments that made all the bad times seem miniscule. But they were so far apart and Elena could feel it. Unbeknownst to her, so could Stefan.

"So, where's Damon?" Stefan decided to ask, feeling a part of him longing to gather her in his arms and let her break, let her cry on his shoulder like before and pretend for a moment like they were the same people before he had left with Klaus. "After everything, I was sure he'd want to make sure you got home safely." Elena sighed, not really wanting to talk about Damon. She had a lot of apologizing to do to him and right now, she just wanted to forget.

"I'll call him later," she told Stefan.

"What was with him going after Kol?" Elena sighed.

"Damon being self-destructive. I…I said something I didn't mean. And I really shouldn't have," she explained and Stefan nodding, staring at her in this way that made her feel like she was staring at _her_ Stefan again. _Her_ Stefan would only look at her like that, like he _needed_ her. And he did.

"So did I," he whispered and gave Elena a small smile, which made her tilt her head curiously. "Goodnight, Elena." Elena let him walk out, heart racing because she had caught the tail of…what was that? Regret? Longing? Did he feel like she did? Without second thought, Elena ran to the door and called him.

"Did you…did you really not feel anything?" Elena asked softly and Stefan tried to mask his feelings better, cursing himself for letting his guard down for that split second of staring at her.

"When?" Elena shook her head, not willing to let him act so nonchalant and pretend as if he didn't feel. She refused to believe that she hadn't had that moment of hope, that glimmer of love that had shined in his eyes for that one moment.

"How do you do that? Act like you don't care…like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that," Elena declared as she walked up to him and ignored Stefan when he said her name, begging her to stop. "I feel, Stefan. I feel _everything_." She did.

She felt the distance. She felt the agony of him having bit her. She felt the betrayal of when he almost drove her over the bridge. She felt when they sat there and she told him when she told him that she kissed Damon. She felt his kisses in her sleep, the way he used to hold her. She felt those times that they could make love and not give a damn about the impending danger.

"Elena, stop," he begged in a whisper, having to close his eyes for a second to regain control. But Elena gathered his face in her hands lovingly, staring at him with that same innocent, loving expression that she always had.

"I'm not going to stop, Stefan," she swore as she held him and she could feel Stefan tremble in her hold, his entire being shaking with the agony of holding back his emotions. "I don't believe that you don't feel nothing." Stefan glared at her, failing to harden his voice like he so desperately wanted.

"Do you think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena – I _bit_ you." Elena watched as the guilt appeared so suddenly in his eyes and she could feel the emotion slapping her in the face, causing her to lose her breath and for her head to become woozy with being this close to Stefan after so long. "I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Then show it," Elena begged, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb as Stefan fought to not keep up with the eye contact. But her eyes were so warm and chocolaty and they tempted him to stare only for him to regret it because the raw emotion pouring from them had him ready to fall to her feet. "Do something. Anything is better than you pretending like you don't care."

Without warning, Stefan's hands covered hers and yanked them off his face, holding them in his hands as if he were at war with either to let her go or keep her there. And Elena just let him hold her, watching his internal struggle through his mesmerizing green eyes.

"If I let myself care for one moment, all I feel is pain," Stefan admitted in a broken tone and then released her, disappearing in the blink of an eye as a tear escaped Elena's eye.

OOOOOOOOO

Brooke sighed as she walked into the house, pushing the door open more because she knew that Damon was right behind her. They hadn't spoken one word since they left the ball and all Brooke wanted to do was hide out in her room for the rest of eternity. Hell, Damon hadn't even looked at her on the drive home. Shaking her head at the stupid tears that pricked her eyes, Brooke began to go down the foyer towards the living room when a large hand grasped her hand, forcing her to turn around and look at Damon.

"Brooke…" He murmured, staring down at her with intensely dark blue eyes. And Brooke could only stare back for a few minutes. At that moment, nothing else needed to be said, not one word needed to be uttered. One look in his eyes and Brooke was snared in a never-ending sea of vastly, stormy blue.

All at once, they were a clash of mouth, hands and teeth as they fought to taste, feel and breathe each other in completely, molding together so perfectly that it almost felt like they could defy the laws of matter and truly occupy one space. Damon grabbed Brooke by her waist and she gasped when he walked her into the nearest wall, mouth never leaving hers. His hands were everywhere; running down her arms and holding her body against his, not trying to leave any space between them. And she was no better as she shoved her tongue against his, snaking the appendage into his mouth before moaning at the subtle sweetness in his mouth. Her hands tugged at the jacket he wore and Damon threw it off, hands at the back of her dress. Growling in frustration, Damon whirled her around so that her back was facing him as he ripped at the lacings of the gown, he nipped and sucked at Brooke's throat, causing her to moan breathlessly as she reached back with her hands to pull him closer and running her fingers through his soft hair. Brooke could hardly breathe, but Damon didn't truly give her the chance as he trailed his lips to her ear and nipped at her earlobe, and Brooke panted. At a particularly hard nip that made Brooke cry out in ecstasy, Damon ripped the lacings of the dress completely and yanked it off, revealing the matching red lace underwear she sported that made him grow harder in his pants.

In a blur, Brooke found herself against Damon's door as his hand slid up to her breast and gave a squeeze, causing her to moan again. She whimpered and pressed herself against him as much as she possibly could, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly while kicking her silver heels off. Instinctively, Damon ground his hardened length against her barely clothed heat and Brooke let out another moan, kissing down his jaw before nibbling there. She trailed her lips to his throat as Damon's hands slid down her smooth back before gripping her ass, squeezing when she started grinding against him. She mewled and Damon growled, capturing her mouth again as he slammed into his bedroom, not even caring if he broke the fucking door.

All that mattered was that he made love to Brooke.

Now.

Brooke bounced on the gigantic bed as Damon deposited her on it, his eyes staring at her so hungrily that the heat gathered between her thighs and moisture seeped out, soaking her panties. Damon immediately went to work with her shirt and Brooke rose onto her knees before him, yanking at his belt buckle and throwing it to the floor. Once that was out of her way, Brooke worked on unbuttoning his jeans, mouth latching onto the exposed skin of his abdomen the second his shirt was being pulled over his head. Damon groaned as Brooke kissed up his stomach and chest, peppering his skin with little bites accompanied by teasing licks. He ran his fingers through her hair as she finally unbutton his pants and pulled her face up, catching her in a searing kiss. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Damon closer, and surrendered to him as his tongue plundered her mouth, kissing her for all she was worth. She pulled Damon down with her on the bed as she lay back and Damon fell between her legs. His hands trailed to her back and with one click, the bra was off and discarded over their shoulders.

"Fucking beautiful," Damon murmured against her lips and Brooke whimpered as he palmed her breast, watching the way she closed her eyes and her mouth fell open as she arched into his touch. Damon kissed down her body for a second before he came to her breasts and while still massaging one, he latched onto the opposite nipple and Brooke surged into his mouth, nails raking over his scalp as a breathless moan escaped her. Every nerve in her body was suddenly on fire and her nipples had never felt so sensitive until now. Damon sucked harder and Brooke arched her back, biting her lower lip to stifle the small scream.

"Damon," she whispered and Damon kissed down her chest and he rubbed his face into her warm belly, tongue circling her navel before dipping in. Brooke gasped, fingers still in his hair, and Damon smiled up at her, loving the look of pure pleasure on her face.

Brooke opened her eyes for a second to stare Damon in the eyes as he slid her panties down her legs, a whimper coming out at the animalistic flare in his eyes. In desperation, Brooke grabbed his face and yanked him back to her, moaning when he was situated between her thighs again. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into the flesh as Damon grinded against her bare, soaked core and she squealed.

"Damon, please," she begged softly and he pushed down his pants and boxers – with her impatient assistance – in one movement. He kicked them and his shoes off swiftly before grinding his enlarged and very aroused cock against her nether lips and Brooke moaned loudly, clinging to him as she tightened her legs around his waist, begging breathlessly, "_Please._"

Without second thought, Damon grabbed his member and shoved it into her. They both hissed upon contact, holding onto to each other for dear life as he speared through her tight canal. Fuck, she was tighter than he had expected and so fucking hot and wet; he almost came then and there. But Damon held through before staring down at Brooke's face, her entire face contorted in pleasure with a twinge of pain. It had been so long, so long since she'd been with anyone. Since that kiss on the beach, Brooke hadn't seen anyone that could take Damon Salvatore off her mind. And he was so damn big; she felt so full, like he was stretching her to the point of madness.

And then she opened her eyes and they locked gazes, both panting. Her heart raced tremendously as she stared up at the clear blue eyes above her, a sense of contentment washing over her. Smiling softly, Damon propped himself on his elbows and ran his fingers through her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek gently that random tears sprung to Brooke's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly and Damon leaned down, kissing her so tenderly that Brooke trembled in his arms.

"I love you too," he muttered, pulled out until only the tip remained, and then thrust back in smoothly, making love to her like his life depended on it. And Brooke surrendered to the feeling, holding Damon closely and never letting go.

Never wanting to let go again.


	11. Gravity

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

So…last chapter was kinda intense. What did you guys think? And now that Bramon is official, how do you think Elena and Klaus will react? And is everything truly perfect for our little lovebirds?

OOOOOOOOOO

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I still feel you here til the moment I'm gone

You hold me without touch

You keep me without chains

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign

Set me free, leave me be

I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity

Here am I and I stand so tall, just the way that I'm supposed to be

But you're on to me and all over me

_Gravity_ by Sara Bareilles

Damon shifted in his sleep and Brooke giggled silently from the bathroom door. Biting her lip sneakily, she tip-toed over to the bed. When Damon moved over onto his stomach in his sleep, Brooke ceased all movement, praying like hell not to make a sound. Once he let out a soft snore, Brooke exhaled deeply before crawling onto the bed and straddling his back. Grinning, she rolled the sleeves of the shirt he'd been wearing last night because they were so long on her arms and bent down, running her fingers through his short hair.

"Wakey-wakey, Damon," she whispered at the nape of his neck and Damon groaned, shifting again. Giggling breathily, Brooke planted a tender kiss at his nape and unbeknownst to her, one of his eyes popped open. Brooke planted kiss after kiss on his skin, going back and forth between his cheek and his neck, massaging his shoulders. Damon grinned into the pillow and yawned sleepily.

"You do know that this is considered rape, Miss Davis?" He teased and Brooke leaned down so that she nuzzled his neck. Damon sighed at her touch and Brooke kissed his ear sweetly, her hair tickling his back and some strands even tickling his nose.

"Not if you want it," she whispered in response and Damon chuckled. Brooke rose up as he turned to be on his back, smiling down at his sleepy face. He was so adorable; Brooke found herself giggling and brushing back his hair, which had been sticking up in all different ways. He grasped her hips and situated her comfortably, sitting Brooke on his lower abdomen. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Was his reply and Brooke leaned down again, kissing his lips softly. Damon's hand rose to her hair as he pushed the silky locks from her face, tucking some of it behind her ear. Their lips slid together slowly, both simply tasting and relishing in the freedom of being able to kiss the other without hesitation. Brooke pulled away slightly, lips lingering against his.

"We should probably get up," she said thoughtfully and Damon groaned, causing her to giggle and rub her nose against his affectionately. He shook his head with a pout.

"No." Brooke laughed softly.

"Yes." She even attempted to crawl from him and Damon held her hips steadfast. He'd be damned if he let her go any time soon.

"No." Brooke glared down at him playfully, placed her hands on his chest, and tried to push off of him. But Damon sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and Brooke wrapped hers around his neck, giggling.

"Well, that's not fair," she told him with a small pout. Damon grinned.

"Never said I was," he growled and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Brooke shrieked with laughter as Damon lavished her neck with kisses while he unbuttoned his shirt. She whimpered as his teeth scraped almost delicately against her throat and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he sucked on the sensitive flesh, lips right above her pulse point. She was pretty sure that she'd have a few hickeys that would need to be covered. "You, ma'am, have on far too much clothing." Brooke giggled.

"And what do you plan to about that, sir?" Brooke inquired playfully and in response, Damon ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere. Brooke laughed and he dove at her, mouth consuming hers. As Brooke's hands slid down his body and her tongue battled his, Damon felt himself harden instantly and he grasped her hands, entwining their fingers, and pinned her hands above her head.

"You." He spoke between kisses. "Are. Insatiable." He growled and he ground himself against her, both groaning at the contact of their hot flesh. Brooke rubbed herself wantonly against Damon's member, grinning when he bit back a moan.

"You're one to talk," she exclaimed breathlessly and Damon allowed her to roll them so that she was back on top. Just as Brooke was about to raise her body to impale herself on him, Damon's phone buzzed and he groaned, picked it up, and flipped it open.

"Kinda busy right now. This better be important." Elena frowned on the other end, leaning against her headboard. She'd been calling Damon since last night and half the morning.

"Damon, didn't you get my message?" Damon rolled his eyes and Brooke knew exactly who he was talking to. But instead of being jealous, Brooke felt strangely wicked and grinned at Damon. And he wasn't sure he trusted that devious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, and all of your other fifty thousand messages," he said nonchalantly. Brooke began kissing his neck and bit him hard, causing Damon to bite his lower lip to stifle the groan. Damon tossed Brooke a dark glare, eyes promising all of the dirty things he planned to do to her once Elena was off the damn phone.

"If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it," Elena said, pissed at the careless way that he spoke to her. Damon was about to respond when Brooke suddenly slammed herself onto him, sheathing his cock inside of her and he pulled the phone away, hissing in agonized pleasure from the need to flip her over and fuck her brains out. Brooke only bit her lip to keep from moaning, grinning at him. Damon narrowed his eyes before pulling the phone back to his ear, not paying attention to Elena calling his name.

"Trust me, I'm over it," he told her and hung up, throwing the phone to the ground. Growling at Brooke, Damon flipped them back over and pounded into her, causing Brooke to hold on for life and cry out. "Fucking tease," he growled in her face and Brooke kissed him, trying desperately to meet him thrust for thrust. The headboard repeatedly collided in time with their thrusts and purposefully, Brooke tightened her vaginal walls around him, causing Damon to hiss and thrust into her that much harder.

"Damon…I'm so…" Brooke couldn't even finish as the mind-numbing pleasure fogged up her brain and all she could do was moan and cry out, begging for release.

And Damon gave her all he had, plowing into her hard and fast. Before long, Brooke was screaming to the roof as she climaxed and Damon fell down from the dizzying high with her, shooting his release deep within her womb. They shuddered as Damon collapsed on top of her, his weight a warm, safe cocoon. Brooke smiled breathlessly at the ceiling, running her fingers through his hair and scraping her nails against his scalp gently. Damon nuzzled her neck, kissing the marks he left and Brooke giggled.

"Best wake up ever," Damon muttered against her skin and Brooke laughed, rolling them back over so that she was on top again. She flashed him a devilish smirk.

"Who says we're done?" Damon grinned right back at her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, you're finally done?" Stefan inquired as Brooke walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. She was actually dressed rather casually, which was surprising because Stefan was pretty sure Brooke was all about fashion. But she was actually only wearing some stylish sweats that had Ravens on it. It was blue and the hoodie was unzipped to reveal the lace detail of the cami underneath. She didn't realize it, but even with the hoodie, you could still a very obvious hickey. Brooke blushed.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Stefan." Stefan shot her a look as he took a drink of his blood-laced coffee. He made sure to make the pot on the counter without it for Brooke's sake, knowing how disgusted she was the first time she had accidentally drank his coffee.

"Do I really need to imitate the sounds I heard all last night and this morning?" Brooke's blush deepened as she added sugar and cream to her cup of coffee. She turned to Stefan, grasping her cup in her hands in front of her face with a sheepish grin.

"No...but that actually might be amusing," she replied and Stefan smirked at her as Damon walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and shirtless. Brooke followed his movement from the corner of her eyes.

"What would be amusing?" Damon asked, kissed Brooke for a second, and then grabbed the cup that Stefan left out for him. He took a sip of the bitter drink before glancing between his brother and his girlfriend.

"Stefan imitating us from last night." Damon raised an interested eyebrow, situating himself between Brooke's legs as she sat on the counter. Even Stefan could see the change in his brother's demeanor, the happiness exuding from him.

"Stefan entertaining without brooding? This I gotta see." Stefan sighed and wished like hell he hadn't said anything. Because now the both of them were looking at him expectantly and Damon was giving him that smirk that made him want to gut his brother so damn badly.

"Not happening," Stefan snapped and stood, drinking more of his coffee. Damon pouted and outstretched his arms in a welcoming manner.

"Come, brother. Bond with us." Stefan raised an eyebrow, glancing at Brooke over Damon's shoulder to see her rubbing Damon's back affectionately and kissing his shoulder gently.

"I don't think the bonding you're thinking of is the same one Brooke is," he pointed out and Brooke blushed, gaping at Stefan's retreating form as he stepped out of the room, completely embarrassed. Damon turned around and set his cup down, pulling Brooke flush against him so that she was seated on the edge of the counter. Brooke giggled.

"I believe you just scared my little brother away, Davis," he told her and Brooke grinned wrapping her arms around him with her mug still in her hands.

"Good. Because you're mine, Salvatore, and I don't feel like sharing," she shot back and Damon grinned, kissing her slowly. When they pulled away, Damon rested his forehead on hers and Brooke smiled back happily. "I love you –

The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that at noon on a Saturday?" Damon whined as Brooke hopped off the counter, racing to the door.

"Stop pouting, Salvatore," she called from the foyer and swung the door open to see Elena waiting on the other side. Surprised, Brooke tucked some hair behind her ears and smiled at Elena, the sudden brightness in her demeanor taking Elena by surprise. "Elena, hey."

"Hey, is Damon up?" Elena asked, still dumbfounded at the goofy smile on Brooke's face.

"Yeah," she replied and yelled down the hall, "Damon, the door!" For a moment, the brunettes stood in an awkward silence, Elena suspicious of what the hell had Brooke so damn happy. Elena wasn't particularly opposed to the idea of a happy Brooke, but this was unnerving that such a beautiful girl could be so radiant even when she was dressed like she was only lounging around.

"What?" Damon spat the word as he came to the door, sparing Elena a bored glance. She heard Brooke faintly say something about not being a douche before the girl excused herself. But Elena's eyes were focused on the exposed skin of Damon's chest and abdomen, the sight surprising her every time. Elena chalked it up this time for not having been with anyone sexually since Stefan left. "Well?"

"Why are you being like this?" Elena demanded and Damon rolled his eyes, actually considering slamming the door in her face.

"I don't know, Elena. You call me while I'm making love to my girlfriend. How in the hell did you expect me to act?" Elena's eyes widened and she stared at Damon wordlessly, all color draining from her face. An intense wave of jealousy swept through Elena and she clenched her fists in her coat pocket, sighing back a frown.

"Your…girlfriend?" Elena inquired before realization sunk in. "You and…and Brooke?" Damon gave her an incredulous look and leaned his entire weight onto the doorframe.

"No, me and Blondie," he exclaimed and Elena glowered. "Yes, me and Brooke. Was there any other option?"

Elena's mouth opened to say something, but there was nothing she could say. Because he was right. What other option was there? He probably could've slept with someone else, but then Brooke would be upset with him and Elena already knew how Damon felt when Brooke saw him kiss her. She could only imagine his reaction to Brooke finding out about him sleeping with someone else.

"Going to the Grille to play pool with Caroline," Brooke exclaimed as she fastened her coat. Now, that Elena was paying attention, the hoodie she wore underneath the coat revealed a purplish hickey that made Elena feel strangely volatile. Damon glanced at Brooke, pouting, as she began to tie the scarf around her throat. "See ya!"

Swiftly, Damon grabbed the loose end of the scarf and yanked Brooke against him before she could get out the door, forgetting all about Elena, and kissing his girlfriend intensely. It only lasted a few seconds, but those seconds went by like hours for Elena as she watched Brooke melt against Damon before pulling away, a big smile on her face.

"Bye," the girl whispered before waving to Elena and walking past her, yelling at Damon when he slapped her butt as she walked. Damon watched Brooke walk to his car before his eyes fell on an impatient Elena.

"Jealous much?" He sneered and Elena rolled her eyes, refusing to respond, and stormed into the house, ready to be done with her conversation with the Salvatore brothers.

OOOOOOO

"Elena is blowing my freakin' mind," Caroline exclaimed as they rifled through racks of clothes. Brooke gave her a sympathetic look before frowning at a shirt. Definitely not what she was looking for, she decided, and tossed it to the floor. One of the store's workers glared at her.

"She'll get over it," Brooke said nonchalantly. She didn't really have time to be worrying about Elena and whatever Elena's issues were. They had more serious problems and her little attitude about Brooke and Damon – Bramon, Brooke had decided with a smirk – was not Brooke's problem.

"Next century." Brooke tossed Caroline a look before picking up a gorgeous jacket that she didn't have. "She complained all morning to Bonnie about Damon gloating about being with you." Brooke chuckled, her mind automatically moving to her boyfriend. In her head, she squealed happily at being able to call him that. But back to more important things…like Damon gloating about being with her. Another squeal! Anyway, that sounded like a Damon thing to do. Caroline smirked. "You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?" Brooke blushed.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked sheepishly and Caroline grinned.

"Is Klaus obvious in his obsession with you?" Caroline shot back and Brooke cringed. Klaus was the last person she wanted to think about right now.

"Touché."

Stefan explained earlier that if they were to destroy the Originals, they'd have to choose Kol. Rebekah would suspect something quickly and tell if Brooke was lying. They didn't trust Elena talking to Elijah without feeling bad about lying – damn her compassion. And Klaus would be able to break anyone's neck before they could possibly attempt or even think about staking him. So, Kol was their best bet and seeing how Klaus with him all the time, Brooke was needed as the distraction. Damon – grudgingly – agreed.

"Speaking of, how do you expect to get Klaus to leave his brother exactly?" Caroline inquired as Brooke squealed over a shirt. "He's a lot of things, but he's definitely not stupid."

"I was hoping I could just bat my lashes and lick my lips and pray like hell," Brooke replied honestly and Caroline laughed as she found some heels.

"He's a one-thousand year old hybrid, Brooke, not a seventeen year old boy." Brooke pouted.

"Obviously, though that would make my job so much easier." This was why Brooke dragged Caroline to a clothing store to buy a new outfit. Sure, she was Brooke Davis and Brooke Davis had tons of clothes. But you could never have too much! Besides, she needed to go shopping anyway.

"And this actually needs to be Damon-approved?" Caroline checked incredulously.

"Exactly," Damon answered for Brooke, popping up behind Caroline. The blonde glared distastefully at him.

"It's pathetic, not cute." Was her response and Brooke gave Caroline a mock glare. "What? Just because you're dating him does not mean I have to suddenly be Team Damon." Damon rolled his eyes before kissing his girlfriend's cheek, reveling in the adorable blush she gave him.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, Blondie," he sneered.

"Could you two give it a rest?" Brooke shouted, getting a few people's attentions. "You'd think _you_ two were dating instead of us." If Damon and Caroline weren't vampires, their faces would be as red as the shirt Brooke was looking at.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" The two vampires cried, keeping a good distance between them; Damon even deciding to wrap his arms around Brooke's waist. Caroline shuddered.

"Why would you even put that idea in my head?" She whined, face scrunching up. Damon was no better. The disgust he was hurling at Caroline was by no means subtle.

"Now, I'm gonna have nightmares filled with blonde hair and pink," he said and Caroline threw a folded blouse at his face. Brooke held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I get it. Sheesh!" With a sigh, Brooke decided on her outfit and presented it to Caroline, ignoring Damon's scrutinizing gaze.

"Very classy," Caroline decided. Damon frowned, but said nothing more. Brooke tossed him a look, eyebrow raised in question. Damon frowned more, but conceded. Brooke grinned excitedly, pecking his lips sweetly.

"Why do I get the feeling like that's not the only outfit you're buying today?" Damon asked and Brooke's grin only widened as she tossed her clothing into Damon's hands.

"Because you're a wonderful boyfriend and I love you," she told him, kissed him again, and dragged Caroline to another part of the store.

OOOOOOOOO

Brooke sighed as she stood outside of the Grille. She was so looking forward to enjoying that freaking bath Damon promised her. Today was not her day and Elena getting captured by Rebekah and Elijah only made shit worse for her. So, Brooke grudgingly yanked the scrunchie from her hair and pushed through the doors, effectively capturing all of Klaus' attention.

Brooke was flawless and chic in a pair of white flair jeans, a washed jade-green pleated blouse made of satin with buttons along the V neck of the blouse. It was short-sleeved and although it didn't show much cleavage, there was something about its classiness underneath the chocolate-brown long-sleeved blazer which could be tied around her waist that made it stand out. On her feet, she wore strappy heels of the same brown and a jade-green fringed scarf was tied loosely around her throat. Her hair was casually tousled in natural waves, appearing slightly windblown because of the breeze outside. Klaus watched as Brooke walked with such ease and grace, catching a glimpse of the brown Louboutin purse she was toting and the black pearl necklace peeking out beneath the scarf. Kol glanced at Brooke before smirking at his brother's besotted expression.

"I remember her from last night," Kol said sneakily and took a drink of his whiskey. "She looks like a tasty little thing." Klaus gave his brother a deadly glare that would make anyone else piss their pants.

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver," Klaus replied lowly before putting on a charming smile for Brooke as she approached the bar, not even looking at him. "Brooke." Brooke stopped, feigning a disinterested look and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh. It's you." Her voice was flat, unaffected. Klaus only smirked at her.

"Join us for a drink," Klaus offered and even Kol raised his drink invitingly. Brooke spared the boy a glance before returning her gaze to the hybrid, calculating and unreadable. And then she smiled frostily.

"I'd rather die of thirst, thanks."

With a smirk thrown Klaus' way, Brooke leaned between the brothers to get the to-go macchiato that she called Matt for from the blonde and walked away, fighting back a shiver as she felt Klaus' eyes on her. Once back outside, Brooke took a nice sip of her caffeinated beverage, relaxed by the warm liquid infused with caramel that caressed her tongue and seeped down her throat to warm the rest of her body. Sighing, Brooke crossed the street.

"Brooke," Klaus called, just barely dodging a car, as he ran after her. Brooke whirled around, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?" Brooke inquired incredulously. "Take a hint."

"Don't be angry, love. You and I had a spat. I'm over it." Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering everything Caroline had to say about their little "spat."

Caroline called Klaus out on his manipulative and malicious ways, even pointing out that his "affection" for Brooke would never be returned because he would never be able to get to know someone without needing to manipulate them. He'd force their love before he attempted to earn it, just like he did with his hybrids. In response, Klaus had grabbed Caroline by her throat and threatened to kill her only for Caroline to remind him that Brooke would forever hate him if anything happened to her. Brooke had just walked away from the Damon and Elena situation last night, went to another room, and saw Klaus pinning Caroline to a wall by her throat. To say Brooke had been pissed was an understatement of the first degree.

"_Let. Her Go." Brooke managed out angrily and Klaus stared at her a long time before he slowly released Caroline. The blonde coughed sporadically before hurrying over to Brooke, who waved her off. Frowning, Caroline conceded and left the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I guess you can say I don't do well with flattery," Klaus replied dryly, but his smirk died slightly at the emotion in Brooke's eyes. She was upset, but it was obvious that he wasn't the cause. "I'm guessing not everything is picture perfect on the Salvatore front." Brooke's eyes darkened at him immensely._

"_You don't know anything." She walked up to him, standing in front of him unflinchingly. "And if you honestly think that hurting one of my friends would have me swooning over _you_, you have seriously lost your mind." Klaus sighed._

"_Brooke –_

"_No," Brooke snapped. "I have nothing else to say to you." She proceeded to walk away and Klaus watched, upset, before a smirk grew on his face._

"_Not even about the little gift I left you?" He inquired and Brooke froze, biting her lower lip at the memory. Surprisingly, she'd been able to keep that part of the invitation away from Damon. _

_After shopping with Rebekah, the icy blonde left a box in Brooke's shopping bag. While getting ready, Brooke had decided to open it and was breathless when she found a gorgeous diamond bracelet inside. It was silver and accented by eight carats of pure diamond that left Brooke gaping, heat rushing to her cheeks in appreciation for the simplicity and beauty of the accessory. Also inside of the box was a folded piece of paper and when Brooke opened it, she was again awestruck. It was a sketching of her concentrated on her own sketch. She looked so pretty and classy, eyes focused on the mannequin ahead of her and her hand poised on the notepad, ready for the next stroke of the charcoal she held._

"_Right. Your presents," she recalled and turned back around, a small chuckle escaping her. "How could I _possibly_ forget your attempt at _buying _my affection?" Any trace of a smirk or smile on Klaus' face died and Brooke approached him calculatedly. "The reason you and I would never be able to work, Klaus – the reason why I will never fall for the accent and that gorgeous face of yours – is that you don't know how to connect with people. And you act like a brat because you don't._

"_Your obsession with creating a family is understandable. You didn't have one. But when you have to manipulate and deceive people in order to get one, that's where we have a problem. Just having the people doesn't make a family; your getting to know them and understanding them does. And trying to buy someone's affection only reflects how much you seriously don't care enough to earn their trust."_

"Oh, well I'm not," Brooke replied smoothly over her shoulder as she continued to walk, ignoring the hybrid behind her. Klaus frowned.

"How can I acquit myself?" He asked sincerely and Brooke smiled softly, though he couldn't see it. She turned around slowly.

"You and your expensive jewelry and your _romantic_ drawings can leave me the hell alone." Klaus sighed with a small smile, grasping Brooke's wrist before she could leave. From the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of diamonds peeking out behind the bangles she wore and his smile grew.

"Come on," he cooed and Brooke almost really smiled at the never-fading smile on his face. He was actually persistent and to think that one of the most powerful beings on the planet was this persistent over her was flattering. "Take a chance for once, Brooke." Brooke giggled and Klaus slid into the bench that was conveniently beside them. "Come. Sit. Talk to me."

Brooke gave him an incredulous look, surprised that he still was not giving up. Klaus noted her expression and spread his arms invitingly.

"Come and get to know me, love," he practically begged before a challenging glint appeared in his eyes. Brooke watched, captivated, as he smirked at her, "I dare you." Brooke grinned in response for sitting beside Klaus, folding her right leg over her left as she sat.

"Fine," Brooke said in a bored tone and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Taking a drink from her cup, Brooke peeked over at Klaus from underneath her lashes to see him staring at her intensely, that same smoldering look from last night while they had danced destroying her frosty behavior, and almost shivered. Rolling her eyes at his silent stare and trying to fight off the blush, Brooke decided to ask, "So…what do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about you," he admitted and Brooke laughed lightly, her warm breath coming out in small puffs of steam in the cool air of the night. But Klaus still watched her, a small smile spreading on his face at the small flush of color that appeared on her cheeks. "About your hopes and your dreams. Everything you want in life." Brooke meant to shoot him a disbelieving look but once their eyes met, she was once again swept away from by the complete honesty in his eyes. Klaus was deadly serious. Laughing off the damn blue of his eyes – and curse whoever was out there for making all the guys interested in her have blue eyes – Brooke only grinned at him.

"Just to be clear, I am too smart to be seduced by you." Klaus grinned, chuckling lowly.

"And that is why I like you," he replied. A small, genuine smile broke out on Brooke's face with her dimples appearing more prominently and she tucked some hair behind her ear as a breeze ran past them. Brooke shivered and Klaus frowned slightly before untying his coat. Brooke immediately put her hand up.

"Wait, I'm fine –

"No," he said quickly, removed his jacket, and draped it over Brooke's dainty shoulders, pulling the front of the jacket in her hands so that she was officially covered. "Now, what would kind of a man would I be if I didn't offer the lady my coat in this weather?" Brooke was completely flattered at this point and stared concernedly at his thin shirt.

"But aren't you cold?" She asked and Klaus only stared at her, a look on his face that made Brooke cling to his jacket even more.

"Not like you think I am," he replied and Brooke immediately caught onto the hidden meaning in his words, nodding understandingly.

"I guess not." Klaus smiled happily at her completely softening to him now and hopped onto his feet, offering Brooke his hand.

"Now, how about that drink I was –

Klaus' hand immediately flew to his chest and he gripped his shirt right above his heart, feeling the organ constrict almost. It was painful and it almost felt like something pierced his own heart. Brooke watched, lost and slightly concerned even though she knew what was happening. Klaus tilted his head curiously at her expression before taking a few steps back, still clutching his chest. Brooke immediately stood at that, dropping her cup.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked and Klaus breathed normally, the pain going fading for a moment. His eyes rose to her curious green ones and realization flashed in his gaze, causing Brooke to tense up slightly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing –

"_What_ did you do," Klaus growled at her, gripping Brooke's forearms tightly. She whimpered in his hold, staring up in almost fear at the anger shooting at her from his eyes.

"N-nothing, I swear –

"What spell are you using?" Brooke was lost at this point. She couldn't possibly use a spell; she wasn't a witch.

"I'm not," she swore. Klaus glanced down at her scarf, caught sight of the necklace Damon gave her, and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground. Rebekah had warned him about it.

"_What did you do?_" He spat at her now that she was free to be compelled. But nothing happened in Brooke's eyes and Brooke gasped at the feeling that coursed through her. She could almost feel the dark magic attempting to suffocate her senses, but something inside of her shoved it back forcefully.

"I didn't do _anything_. Stop it." Seething, Klaus pushed her away, causing Brooke to falter a few steps back before catching herself. She rubbed her arms gently, knowing that they would probably bruise by the time she got home. Angrily, Klaus glanced back at the bar before concern hit him hard.

"Kol," he muttered and sped away, leaving Brooke standing with a few tears in her eyes, regret filling her.

OOOOOOOO

"Where's Elena?" Brooke demanded as Rebekah emerged from the cage. Rebekah only smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't be concerned, love. She's on her way out now," Rebekah replied and Brooke only gave her a hard look. "Oh, don't be so cross with me. I didn't harm her…though I'm surprised you care so much about her. Doesn't she want your boyfriend?"

"That's not important, Rebekah." Rebekah chuckled.

"Isn't it? I mean, you care so much about the safety of some girl that would steal your man once you turn your back and you haven't even checked on the people you claim you love back in…what's that place again? Tree Hill?" Brooke tensed almost immediately, worry eating at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah approached Brooke slowly.

"You're _so_ much like Sophia…_always_ so torn," Rebekah cooed, smiling at Brooke's face and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So ready to split yourself for whoever because of your selflessness and your unflinching loyalty and love. It's what got her killed." Brooke could only stare, confused for the second time tonight. First with the compulsion issue and now this?

"Who in the hell is Sophia?" Brooke asked. Rebekah only smirked and brushed past her before glancing at the brunette over her shoulder.

"Ask Klaus," she purred before grinning as Elena ran out of the cave. "Oh wait, you pissed him off." Rebekah walked off and Elena walked over to Brooke, concerned at how pale Brooke appeared.

"Hey, is everything –

"Sssshhhhh," Brooke snapped and whipped out her cell. She realized sadly that a number from Tree Hill had called and called it back. Brooke waited impatiently as it rang before a woman answered the phone. "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. You called me a few hours ago, but I was unavailable."

"Hi, Miss Davis. Aren't you the emergency contact for Miss Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke's blood chilled, but she held through.

"Y-yes. Is…is everything alright," Brooke asked shakily and Elena watched, even more concerned now.

"I'm afraid that there's been a shooting at Tree Hill High today and Miss Sawyer has just entered surgery…" Brooke didn't hear the rest of it or Elena's sudden cry.

She blacked out.


	12. Never Let Me Go

One Tree Hill. The Vampire Diaries. I don't own either of them.

Pre-Summary: "Damon, I can't just drop everything and move to Mystic Falls with you. Senior year's about to start," Brooke said and Damon shrugged. "You can start it there. Nobody'll even notice you're new...except for the psycho Hybrid and Barbie Bitch." Brooke shook her head with a small smile, "Damon…" He added, "Aren't you tired of being the footnote to somebody else's love story? Cuz I know I am."

Summary: All it took was one visit from Damon Salvatore and Brooke Davis was packing her life away in Tree Hill and moving into the Salvatore mansion with Mystic Falls' resident bad boy. Brooke only knows a small amount of the bullshit going on, but once she's there, she's stuck there. And aside from the jealous Elena, imposing Klaus and the ever-brooding Ripper Stefan, Brooke's gotta deal with feelings she'd rather not have for her best friend. And are those feelings really as one-sided as she thinks…or has Damon really let go of Elena for good? Set in season 3.

I couldn't exactly leave Tree Hill out of the story line. It was important in Brooke's life and even though she's gone, she's connected to that town for life. And the shooting episode was huge! Also, I will forever and always go down with my ship…BRUCAS! So pissed they weren't endgame. I mean, they were Delena with a twist of being all human…although I hate Delena with the utmost passion. But still, like Delena fans say that Damon and Elena bring out the best side of each other and have so much chemistry (not my belief, sorry), so did Lucas and Brooke and we all know that the only reason Leyton even had a chance was because Mark Schwann loved Peyton so much. Anyway, enjoy!

Looking up from underneath

Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still looks the same to me

As before I went under

And it's peaceful in the deep

Cathedral where you cannot breathe

No need to pray, not need to speak

And now I am under

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for sinner a like me

And the arms of the ocean delivered me

_**Never Let Me Go**_ by Florence and the Machine

Brooke was asleep.

Damon was watching her quietly and she snuggled more into him. They were lying on his bed with Damon on his back and Brooke curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest. For the past two days, Brooke hardly got any rest. She'd been calling Haley and checking on Peyton at the hospital and even consoling Mouth and some new chick named Rachel. Finally, she was sleeping and Damon could only stare at her. She was still pale and her cheeks were still tear-stained. She was so small beside Damon; so delicate.

Some punk back in Tree Hill named Jimmy was pissed about his life and about some fucking time capsule that went off, exposing how he truly felt about each and every person in their school. So, he decided to bring a nice little pistol to school and sent everyone into a panic. In the rush to leave, Peyton pushed Bevin away from the glass door just as he raised his gun, taking the bullet for the other cheerleader. Lucas had to drag her out later while the school was on lockdown because of the amount of blood she lost. Nathan had gone to rescue Haley and got trapped with her while the kid went off. Finally, the kid killed Lucas' uncle, Keith, before killing himself in the hallway. The mayor and Lucas' father, Dan Scott, found the two bodies apparently. Everyone was mourning.

Including Brooke.

"You don't have to stay with me," Brooke muttered sleepily, not opening her eyes. "Alaric –

"Can wait," Damon finished for her and wrapped an arm around her. Brooke opened her eyes and locked gazes with her boyfriend, an appreciative yet knowing smile on her face.

"Damon, you have to help him." Damon rolled his eyes and Brooke sat up slowly, eyes tired and slightly puffy. Damon sat up with her. "I'll be okay. I promise." Damon sighed before giving her a look.

"I booked you a flight for Tree Hill –

"Damon, no." Brooke did not need him doing that. She could've easily made plans later, maybe after they got Ric out of jail. Damon ignored her.

"It leaves in four hours. You and Blondie go there and you see everyone," he continued and Brooke smiled sadly, tears springing to her eyes. She dropped her head onto his shoulder as the tears fell and Damon wrapped his arms around her petite body, pulling her against him. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent deeply, knowing that he'd be missing her smell for at least a day. "I won't tell you everything will be okay. I don't do clichés. Not my style." Brooke giggled.

"Don't we all know," she replied and Damon smirked against her hair before kissing the side of her head. He lifted her head and cupped her face gently.

"But I love you, pretty girl." Damon's thumb swiped a few of her tears away from her cheek. "You come back to me, okay?" Brooke smiled at him warmly and rested her forehead against his.

"Always," she replied and kissed Damon slowly and tenderly, knowing this was the last one she'd get for a few days.

OOOOOOOOO

"LUCAS, STOP!" Haley screamed as Lucas continually kicked and kicked at Jimmy Edwards' locker, destroying what used to be a small memorial for the kid. The crowd in the hallway could only gape as Lucas kept kicking, even denting the dead kid's locker.

Lucas Scott prided himself of being in control of his feelings. He was a writer; anything he needed to be done or said was expressed through his writings. Any emotion that plagued him, any thoughts…they would be permanently engraved on paper, the words flowing out in a way that only Lucas could. It was just in his nature to have all of those things bottled up only for him to release it an onslaught of words that would one day have readers clutching their hearts with emotion.

Until now.

Now, Lucas was all kinds of pissed and hurt and lost. He'd lost his uncle – the only father he'd known. His mom lost the man that had loved her her entire life, the only man who hadn't left her side when things fell apart. That man had been her rock and her love and they were finally on the path Lucas had wanted them on. Hell, Brooke had even pointed this out to him. Marriage; they were supposed to get married. And then all of that was taken away in a blink of an eye because of a punk who thought his life was bad! They were fucking kids! How could his life be any worse than any other kid in this damn school that had to deal with the social hierarchy of high school?

They had seven months. Seven months of dealing with the bullshit of high school. They'd been dealing with it for three years now and everyone else seemed fine. And he chose now – now, when everything was going right? Sure, Lucas didn't have the girl he wanted; she had left. But he had friends and he was writing this book. He and Nathan were back on good terms and he even managed to become best friends with Peyton; he noticed that the blonde wanted more, but he wasn't interested. But life was good and that fucker decided that he wanted to screw everything up now? Now?

"Luke," a small, broken voice called among the ever-growing crowd and Lucas stopped kicking, whirling around to see the one person he needed the most.

Stormy blue clashed with vibrant hazel.

There was always something about Brooke Davis that drew Lucas in. He had been a blind, foolish idiot when had had her, oblivious to that special thing about her. But once away from the drama of the Bermuda Triangle of Death, Lucas saw her – _truly_ saw her. Sure, he had seen glimpses of this amazing side of Brooke Davis – all sides were amazing, by the way – but he had seen something spectacular when they were just friends. He was reminded that although she was vulnerable and scared of putting herself out there, she was strong when she needed to be – when _anyone _needed her to be. Even when she's just as lost as you are, she'd be there.

And she was just what he needed.

In seconds, Brooke was in his arms and her small body was pressed against his, face pressed into the crook of his neck. He could feel her sigh against him before wrapping her inviting arms around his shoulders, hand at the back of his head to pull him closer. And Lucas just melted against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing in all that Brooke Davis was. He embraced her just as fiercely as she did him, not even noticing that Caroline and Haley were sending people on their way with murderous looks in their eyes. It didn't matter to him anymore that she didn't want him or that, according to Haley, she was in love with another guy. Lucas was lucky he was even her friend after the crap he put her through last year. All that mattered was that she was _here_ and she was with him.

For the first time since the incident, Lucas felt a glimmer of happiness; hope.

After hugging it out for a few minutes through the late bell, Brooke and Lucas made their way to the gym. Luckily, there were no gym classes at the moment. So, they sat on the bleachers that were high up so that they could lean against the wall comfortably. Brooke sighed, staring out into the open gymnasium. She remembered being here all the time, getting the girls fit and conditioned. She remembered bugging the hell out of Peyton because the blonde was far from being cheery and it was a game they seriously needed to win. She remembered eyeing the boys during one practice, not even attempting to tell the girls to not stare. She remembered being here and suddenly, she felt horrible.

"It feels so wrong that I wasn't here with you guys," she admitted to Lucas quietly and he glanced at her, lacing their fingers gently.

"No, I'm glad you weren't," he told her. "I don't know…what I would have done if anything had happened to you. I honestly don't know what anybody would've done." Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas…"

"No, I'm serious. If anything had happened to you, I don't think any of us would have made it – even the people you're not friends with. Haley and Nathan would have never gotten back together, Mouth wouldn't even want to go to a game knowing that he wouldn't be announce anything about you, the cheerleaders and the student council would be lost, and Peyton..." Brooke sighed.

"And Peyton probably wouldn't be in the hospital right now," she finished. Lucas turned to her a sharp look.

"That is not your fault," he swore. "Peyton took that bullet for Bevin without even knowing it; she just thought it was glass. And if it were you, she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat and you know it." Brooke nodded, tears stinging her eyes at the thought of her best friend. Peyton was out of her surgery and was recovering. She could be discharged today and Haley promised that she would stay at the house with her until she was able to recover on her own.

"We're all gonna be okay after this, right Luke?" She needed his reassurance. Lucas Scott always had a calming effect on Brooke. He even was able to make her quit wanting to party so much, made her want to grow up a little. Sure, Brooke Davis still had fun. But she was tame now. But his reassurance…his faith was something Brooke needed. Lucas sighed and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Cheery." Brooke giggled, swiping at some tears.

"I haven't heard that in so long," she said and Lucas pulled her into his side, crushing Brooke against him. She sighed and hugged him back, lower lip quivering with emotion as she closed her eyes and reveled in the moment. After a few minutes, she said, "I'm sorry about Keith, Luke. I know he meant everything to you." Lucas didn't say anything. He just rested his chin atop her head, staring faraway.

Because he would be alright. Lucas was in mourning and so was his mom. But after seeing Brooke, he knew he had to be strong. The strength it took for Brooke to come back to them, to face this madness with them like she was still a part of this class was admirable. And most of all, she was brilliant and loving. That was one of the things that made Lucas love her, what made Keith love her. And Lucas treasured that while he could. Brooke gave him a purpose, a sudden desire to grow stronger from this.

_The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart._

OOOOO

"Haley, this isn't my house anymore. We can't just walk in someone's house," Brooke said and yanked the smaller girl away. The former rock-star glared at the brunette and her vampire friend exasperatedly. "Besides, I should probably go wait for Peyton."

"You still have property in there," Haley reminded her and Brooke stared at her incredulously.

"Is this Haley James Scott trying to convince me to trespass on someone else's property?" Brooke inquired and Haley blushed. Shaking her head, Caroline smiled.

"Why don't we just ask?" The vampire strode up to Brooke's old house. Brooke and Haley exchanged looks before following the girl.

"Caroline, you can't just compel somebody to let you in there house." Caroline glanced at the brunette over her shoulder as she rang the doorbell.

"Why not? Nobody carries vervain here," Caroline replied smartly as the door swings open and a middle-aged male steps out. Caroline smiles at him brightly. "Hi. I need to check your house for something. You don't mind, right?" The man, compelled, nodded with a quirky smile and gestures welcomingly.

"Of course not. Please, come in. My wife and son went to the store. They're getting ice cream if you want any." Brooke smirked at Caroline, impressed, as she led her companions up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"So, why would your parents keep old journals from family relatives?" Brooke shrugged as she tapped on the floorboards, listening for the hollowest.

"How am I supposed to know why my parents do half of the crap they do?" She shot back and smiled in satisfaction when she got the sound she wanted. Nodding to Caroline, she and the blonde carefully picked up the long floorboard before her eyes fell on a book that had a string wrapped around it. "Found them." She reached in and grabbed the string, actually pulling up a stack of journals.

"Wow…how did you know they were there?" Haley asked as they replaced the floorboard and made sure everything was back in order.

"When I bought stuff that pissed my mom off, I'd hide in here before she got home. I knew nobody ever looked there anyway. And she'd rant and claim that I was hiding it and never thought to check." Brooke released the string of her stack and flipped through them, searching for any clue that Sophia was in here. Caroline glanced about the room, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why would Sophia's journals be here though? Wouldn't they be in Chicago if she had met Klaus?" Caroline questioned. That made since. She should have been living in Chicago if she had met Klaus and Rebekah.

"Sophia Davis-Butler was visiting Chicago with her newlywed husband from an arranged marriage," Brooke explained, noting that the first two journals were from Sophia. "He was working with some mob bosses there and planning to move her there. But she originally lived here in Tree Hill."

"But how did she know Klaus?" Brooke shrugged at that and Caroline's eyes fell on the DVD collection under the TV. Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GAWD! They have all of Jersey Shore," Caroline shouted and ran to the collection, completely distracted. Haley and Brooke laughed at her before Haley turned to Brooke a serious expression, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Tiger?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for talking to Lucas," Haley said and Brooke's eyes softened immediately. "He really missed you and it meant a lot." Brooke shrugged.

"We didn't really talk much." Haley shook her head.

"Still. I – _we_ – couldn't reach him. And we didn't know what to do. You being here…it was enough for all of us." Brooke nodded, cradling the book in her arms gently.

"How are you, Tutor Girl?" Haley ran a tired hand through her hair, pushing the honey-blonde locks back.

"Taking it one day at a time," Haley replied. "I'm just…I'm so happy that it wasn't Nathan. And I hate saying that, but –

Brooke didn't let her finish. She just hurried over to the young wife and held her friend with one arm, squeezing Haley gently. Haley hugged her back, crying softly while Brooke stroked her hair gently.

"It's gonna be okay, Tutor Girl. You're gonna be okay – all of you are." Haley nodded and released Brooke with a sad yet happy smile.

"You've changed," Haley noted and Brooke gave her a curious look. "I don't know how and I don't think it's just because of Damon. But you changed." Brooke could only smile softly at Haley, placing a gently hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Caroline, not really wanting to ruin the moment, slowly rose.

"We should probably leave," she said. "I hear wifey pulling up in the driveway."

OOOOOO

"Are you still moping, Nik?" Rebekah asked teasing, mock concern laced in her voice as she stepped into the room. Klaus glowered at her before returning his gaze to the fire, throwing a sketch of Brooke into the ever-burning flames. Rebekah smirked. "Do you honestly think that burning the pictures will somehow burn your feelings away?" Klaus turned to her a stony glare.

"Shut your mouth," he growled and Rebekah's smirk grew as she plopped herself onto the sofa. After dealing with the Salvatores and their unconventional brotherhood, Rebekah couldn't think of a better way to end her evening than to mess with her own brother.

"She's not Sophia, you know," Rebekah said and Klaus froze, hand squeezing at one sketch. Rebekah chuckled in amusement. "It's amusing that the person who becomes disappointed by others for embracing their emotions is the same one who's been moping for a love he lost years ago." Klaus turned around, glaring at his little sister.

"_I said shut your mouth!_" Rebekah didn't back down.

"You and Sophia were a tragic love, but Brooke isn't her. She loves Damon…truly loves him. Everyone can see it." That wasn't what Klaus wanted to hear and all he balled up all of the papers before tossing them into the fire. He needed a drink.

"It wasn't important then," he countered as he poured himself a glass of brandy. Rebekah sighed and turned in the sofa to face her brother.

"But it is _now_. Brooke loves Damon and she'd never leave him for you. And Sophia didn't love Daniel," she reminded him. "She was bound to that imbecile by loyalty through her faith. And through her family. But she loved you. And that, brother, is why she died."

"_NOOOOOO!" Klaus thundered as Sophia threw herself before him just as Daniel Butler lunged, stabbing her instead. It had happened even before Klaus' instincts kicked in; he was a vampire and that measly knife would not have done anything to an Original such as himself. A cry of pain filled the air as Sophia's eyes widened, the blade sinking into her heart. Daniel's own topaz eyes widened and he yanked the knife from his wife's chest, causing another cry of pain._

"_Sophie, I-I-I…I didn't –_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Klaus roared and in milliseconds, snapped the human's neck. Daniel's dead body crumbled to the floor, the knife rolling onto the cold, wet ground. Sophia collapsed into Klaus' arms and he lowered them both to the ground, ignoring the rain as it beat down mercilessly upon them. He cradled his lover delicately in his arms, putting pressure on her wound as her sweet blood seeped from her chest. "Sophia, you have to heal yourself." Sophia coughed weakly._

"_My mother took my powers," she replied hoarsely and immediately, Klaus bit into his wrist violently, ready to feed her his blood. Before his wrist could come to her mouth, Sophia stopped him. "No, I can't become a vampire."_

"_I won't lose you," Klaus swore and tried again, but Sophia wrapped her dainty hand around his wrist. _

"_You were already going to lose me." Klaus stared at her curiously, noting that her breath was quickly becoming shallower. "I was going to leave Daniel. Being here as his wife…seeing you and never being able to touch you – kiss you – was the most unbearable pain of my life. But…but I couldn't be with you. Not without feeling like I lied to God…like I made a vow and broke it. Like I let everyone down._

"_That's why my mother took my powers. Because I loved you and she knew that. And being with you would have made her hunt us for eternity and I would never be the thing that held you back." She coughed more and Klaus stroked the side of her face gently, watching the life slowly seep from those beautiful, haunting hazel eyes. "I'll come back, my love. I promise. Never let me go."_

"_Never. Sophia, don't…" Klaus wasn't one for emotion, but the tears fell without his permission, mingling with the rain that hammered upon her now colorless cheeks. He'd never dealt with a pain this intense over a woman, not since Tatia's refusal to admit if she even loved him. _

"_I…love…you," Sophia muttered finally and tried her damnest to at least peck Klaus' lips. But the life drained out of her just as their lips brushed and Sophia's eyes slowly closed, her body limp in Klaus' arms, leaving her love to cradle her now empty vessel._

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay, we got this," Brooke exclaimed as she helped Peyton up the stairs onto her porch. Haley was waiting inside, making dinner. Caroline was waiting for Brooke at the airport. The two girls sighed with relief as they made it to the top stair and collapsed onto the bench on the porch, triumphant and exhausted. Brooke, because she was so damn small and it was hard lifting a girl that much taller than her, and Peyton because she was not used to using crutches yet.

"I don't remember it being this hard when you had crutches," Peyton said and Brooke laughed. She remembered that time. She had made a mistake during a tumbling exercise and had to have crutches for three weeks. Peyton let her ride her back sometimes.

"That's because you let me ride your back." Suddenly, that idea sounded dangerous and fun to the girls and their eyes met as a knowing glint appeared in both of their eyes. "Wanna give it a try?"

"As long as you don't drop me." Brooke squealed and lowered herself slightly. Peyton hopped onto Brooke's back and Brooke wrapped her legs around the blonde's long legs. Peyton wasn't heavy; she barely weighed enough to be considered healthy sometimes in Brooke's eyes. But her height surely made it hard. "OH MY GAWD! I am _so_ close to the floor right now. Brooke, put me down."

"Okay, okay," Brooke exclaimed and hurried to sit the tortured artist back in the bench. She plopped down beside her and the two best friends laughed at their own ridiculousness. After a beat, Brooke turned to Peyton and the blonde held up a hand.

"Don't." Brooke pouted.

"I didn't even say anything," Brooke whined.

"You were going to apologize for not being here," Peyton said and Brooke lowered her eyes, sitting back on the bench. Peyton sighed. "I'm _not_ sorry you weren't here, Brooke. I'm sorry to tell you that." Peyton grasped her childhood friend's hand tightly. "If _anything_ were to happen to you, I would not know what to do with myself. So, am I happy that you were in Mystic Falls instead of here? Hell yes!"

"Peyton…"

"No, Brooke," Peyton snapped. "I already hurt you once and a part of me will _never _forgive myself for doing that. And the thought of someone else hurting you – _taking_ you away from us _forever_ – isn't…I wouldn't be able to handle that." Brooke embraced Peyton at that, squeezing her best friend for all the blonde was worth. And Peyton returned the sentiment, rubbing Brooke's back comfortingly. "You don't always have to be everyone else's rock. As long as you're okay, we 're all going to be okay." They pulled apart. "I'm going to be okay, Lucas is going to be okay…Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and Bevin – we're _all _going to be okay." Brooke nodded.

"I love you, P. Sawyer." Peyton smiled.

"I love you too, B. Davis." They bumped foreheads for a minute and let the moment just pass by, not knowing when they'd be able to be like this again. "So, you get back on that flight and cuddle with that grumpy, asshole of a boyfriend that's waiting for you." Brooke giggled and smirked at Peyton.

"You two are never gonna get along, are you?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hold your breath," she replied dryly and they laughed.

"Hoes over bros?" Brooke held up her fist, reminding Peyton of the days they first made that their saying. They'd been younger, more carefree. But somehow, they grew up in a year and now those innocent days seemed so far away.

"Buds over studs," she replied and bumped fists with Brooke, never wanting to let this moment go. Even when Brooke went away.


End file.
